Montana Can Change Everything
by Not so sour Lemons
Summary: Jude is finally 18 and her and Tommy are taking a trip. They will be alone together over Christmas...execpt for his family. R&R ((Been getting reviews for this lately asking for me to continue/finish this but it has been so long I just don't know where I was going. I'm really sorry-it annoys me too. But thanks for the reviews and enjoy what I have written so far!))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally decided to put my Instant Star fic on this site and i think it is really good lol  
It takes place on Jude's 18th Birthday party from G Major December 19th a few days after her actual birthday. And the last episode of season 2 'Date with the Night' is not included in this fic. Tommy never left andneither did Jude's break down thing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the characters...

* * *

"Happy birthday girl." Tommy said as Jude got in his car.

"Thanks. And thanks for picking me up, my car isn't back from the shop yet."

"No Problem." Tommy started driving away. There were a few minutes of silence as Tommy drove to G Major. Jude reached her hand out to change the station on the radio and Tommy pushed her hand away.

"No one changes the station." He said smiling.

"Not even me." She looked up at him. "Even though it's my birthday."

"Let me think about it." He paused. "Nah, and besides we are almost there."

"Fine." Jude replied.

"Have any plans for your week and a half off for Christmas?" Tommy asked **changing the subject**.

"No, nothing really. You?"

"I am going to my vacation house in the states. I'm getting a studio put in and I want to see how the work is going. I might also stop by and see my parents, if they are home. They often go down south for the winter."

"Cool. What state is it in?"

"Montana. It's where I grew up, **sort of**."

"I went there once when I was little. I always wanted to go back." They pulled up in front of G Major.

"Well, if you want..." Tommy started but was interrupted by EJ walking up to Jude while they were getting out of the car.

"Jude, we need you in hair and make up. The party starts in an hour and a half." EJ said to Jude pushing her into the building. Tommy just followed them in deciding to talk to Jude later. Jude was brought into a room to have her hair and make up done. Forty-five minutes later Jude went into wardrobe. She looked around at all the different outfits she could choose from. After a little while she had narrowed it down to two dresses that she really liked. She had one of them on and was looking in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jude can I come in?" Came Sadie's voice. Jude walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey."

"Wow Jude you look great." Sadie complemented on the red knee length spaghetti strap dress.

"Thanks. But I can't choose between this one, and this." She said holding up a black halter top dress. It was the same length as the one she had on but instead of having a straight cut it was diagonal.

"Try that one on." Sadie told her sister. Jude took the dress she had on off and put the black one on. It fit her perfectly, even better than the red one. Not just in size, but in personality.

"I think that one defiantly." Sadie told her sister.

Jude starred at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, I think your right."

"And when am I not right?" Both Sadie and Jude laughed.

"There are many times I can think of." Sadie rolled her eyes and walked over to the table of shoes Jude had to choose from. "How much time is left 'till I have to go out to the party?"

"Well, guests were arriving before I came in here and you have to be out there in about 3 minutes I think."

Jude took a pair of silver heels and put them on. She turned to face Sadie and just noticed what she was wearing. It was a baby blue, strapless dress that came down to a little below her knees.

"Great dress Sadie."

"Thanks. I got it when I went to London last month with Kwest." Jude remembered her mother's reaction when Sadie said she was going out with Kwest. Victoria said he was going to be just like Tommy and that she shouldn't go out with him. Of course Sadie didn't listen because her mother left her and Jude to live with Don.

There was a knock on the door and Jude went over and opened it and found Portia standing there.

"Jude, Sadie you two look great"

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Jude, its time for you to make an appearance."

"Alright." Jude said then walked out of the room and over to the stairs that would lead her to her 18th birthday party.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked around to see who was there when Kwest walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday." He said giving her a hug. Jude hugged him back.

"You know if my mom came?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I'm…going to go look for her."

"You sure that's who you are going to look for?" Kwest asked knowingly. Jude blushed.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Jude said trying to get the conversation off of her.

"That's just what you want me to do." He said smiling.

"I know it is." She smiled back. "Look, and here she comes now."

Kwest turned around and saw Sadie coming down the stairs. When he looked back to where Jude was standing she was gone.

* * *

A/N 2: the chapters arent going to be that long this way i will update faster hopefully. The more reviews i get the faster i'll update so R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heres the next chapter thanks to blueyes8907 and scott4eva 4 reviewing and in the last chapter the bold words were accidental so it had no meaning behind it  
R&R**

Jude had walked away from Kwest and was now looking for her 'mom'. Walking over to the buffet she found who she was looking for.

Tommy was talking to Darius when Jude walked up.

"Happy birthday, Jude." Darius said when he saw her walk up behind Tommy.

"Thanks."

"There's Liam," Darius said seeing him walk into the room, "I need to talk to him about something. Have fun you two."

When Darius left, Tommy turned and looked at Jude.

"Wow Jude, you look…great!" Tommy whispered in her ear making chills run down her spine.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She smiled.

Kwest and Sadie walked up to Tommy and Jude. "Looks like you found your 'mom'" Kwest said to Jude. Both Tommy and Sadie looked confused and Jude just laughed and said yes.

"Mom came? Is Don with her?"

"No Sades, inside joke." Jude assured her sister.

"Oh… well Kwest and I were just going to get some drinks. You two want something?"

"No thanks." Jude said.

"I'm fine." Tommy said holding up his glass already filled with some type of drink.

"Ok, cya." Kwest and Sadie walked away. Jude turned to Tommy.

"What were you going to say before to me in the car?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's dance." Tommy said pulling Jude over to where there were other people dancing.

After a lot of dancing, dinner, cake, and presents everyone was clearing out of G Major. Jude was saying 'good bye' to friends and family leaving when Tommy came up from behind her.

"Almost ready to go? Or are you going home with Sadie?"

"I told Sadie to leave before. Kwest took her home. So if you don't mind I'd like a ride."

"Well then today I will give you your present. But I couldn't bring it here. It's at my house, we could go get it, or you can wait till after Christmas."

"Do you even have to ask?" She grinned at him.

"Then let's go." Jude thanked Darius for the party and her and Tommy went outside and got into his car. About 20 minutes later Tommy pulled up at his house, got out of the car and went over to Jude's door.

"You have to get out if you want it." She got out of the car. "Close your eyes."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." He said covering her eyes with his hands. Jude again felt shivers down her spine at his touch but tried to ignore it. Tommy led Jude through a door, removed his hands, and turned on the light.

"Oh my god Tommy! Is that mine?" Tommy nodded.

"That's why it was taking so long at the shop." Jude was looking at her Mustang completely re-done. It was painted blue and the seats were covered in black leather.

"Yeah. I called the auto shop up after you dropped it off and told them to fix the whole thing, not just the engine."

"It's great. But it must have cost…" Tommy stopped her.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost."

"Thank you." She said looking up at him. Noticing how close they were she walked up to the car and was examining the inside.

"No problem. You can drive it home tonight."

"Ok."

"You _have_ become a better driver than last time, right?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't that bad, was I?" Tommy laughed at this.

"Yes you were." She playfully hit him.

"So, now will you tell me what you were going to say before?"

"Nah."

"Come on."

"Ok, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me to Montana." Jude starred at him surprised. "You don't have to if you don't want. Or if you already have plans already."

"I'd love to go with you." Jude mentally slapped herself for sounding so anxious. "I just have to let my dad know, Sadie and I were going to go to his house Christmas."

"Ok, great…well I was planning on leaving tomorrow night, but I can switch the flight till the next day if you want."

"That would be easier, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Tomorrow I'll just go switch my ticket and get yours."

"I'll pay for it."

"Just consider it as your Christmas present."

"Alright, fine."

"You probably should be getting home."

"Yeah, thanks again for my car, and the trip."

"Your welcome."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Cya." Jude got into her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Judepulled up to her house at 11:30. When she got into the house she realized Sadie wasn't home yet. She sat down on the couch to watch TV when she started to miss Jamie. The two of them used to stay up and watch movies all night long on her birthday, and they weren't able to do that this year. He wasn't able to come to her party at G Major either. He and his family went away to some island for vacation. It was like a last Christmas together thing as Jamie's mom put it.

Since it would be around 8:30 where he was she decided to call him.

"Hey Jamie." Jude said when he answered his cell phone.

"Oh, hi Jude how was the party?"

"It was good."

"Get anything good?" He laughed because this is how the conversation would always go when they were younger and there was any gift-giving involved.

"Actually, yes I got two really good things."

"And they are?" Jamie asked when she didn't tell him what they were.

"After the party, Tommy took me to his place to give me my present."

"Do I even want to hear the rest?"

"Now that I think about it, it might be too much for your ears."

"Jude…"

"I'm kidding. Ok, so when we got to his house he took me into his garage and he had my car in there, completely fixed up. You should see it."

"Cool. What was the second present?"

"That's the one I don't think you could handle hearing about."

"…"

"What is with everyone? They all seem to think that Tommy and I are going to do something where ever we go."

"Well, it _is_ obvious that he likes you enough to do that and now that you are legal…"

"Shut up. And nothing like that happened. He asked me if I wanted to go to his vacation house in Montana with him on Thursday." She said very excited.

"And when you tell people that you are going to get the reaction that they think something will happen between the two of you so get used to it. How did your dad take it, is he going to let you go?"

"Haven't told him yet. But, I'm 18 now and I can go if I want to."

"Our Jude thinks she's finally growing up. We should treasure this moment."

"Ha ha very funny."

"It is, isn't it?" Jamie laughed.

Jude heard a voice coming from Jamie's side of the line.

"Jude, I have to go, my mom said Patsy called on the other phone."

"Alright, it's getting late anyway."

"Bye. Oh, and call me when, and if, you get to Montana."

"I will get there if I have to sneak out in the middle of the night."

"Have fun doing that."

"I will. Well, I'll talk to you when I get settled in Montana."

"Bye."

Jude hung up the phone and started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom when Sadie walked into the house.

"Jude, whose car is in the drive way? Do you have someone here?"

"It' my car."

"Don't give me that, 'cause that's not the car you had before."

"Tommy got it fixed up for my birthday."

"Wow. Wish he would have done something like that for me when we were going out."

"Well, I'm tired and going to bed. Tomorrow I'll tell you my new Christmas plans." She smiled and walked up to her room and fell asleep before Sadie could ask her anything else.

In the morning Jude woke up and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. When she got there Sadie was sitting at the table waiting for her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you aren't coming with me to Dad's house?"

Jude took a bite out of her pop tart. "Tommy asked me if I wanted to go to Montana with him over Christmas."

"You shouldn't go out of the county with him." Sadie wasn't still mad at Tommy from when they were going out, but now that Jude was legal she didn't want her sister to get hurt like she did.

"I can go with him if I want to."

"Dad will never let you."

"You went to London with Kwest _and _you were in France with Tommy a while ago."

"Kwest is my boyfriend and so was Tommy at the time. Wait, Jude, your not going out with Tom are you?"

"No, but-"

"Good. You should keep it that way."

"I'm going with him no matter what you say. I'm going to Dad's now to tell him."

"Jude…"

"I'll be home later." With that Jude left the house, got in her car, and drove to her dad's.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jude pulled up to her dad's house, he was just getting into his car. She pulled up in the drive way and got out of the car. Stuart noticed this and got back out of the car and walked over to her.

"Wow Jude, that the Mustang?" Stuart asked.

"Yup. Tommy had it fixed for my birthday."

"It looks great." He said. "Not that I mind, but is there a reason you are here, 'cause I am just on my way to work?"

"Yeah. It's about Christmas. I got other plans, so I won't be coming here with Sadie."

"What are your plans?"

"When Tommy took me to get my car, he asked me if I wanted to go to Montana with him for Christmas."

"So you aren't coming here for Christmas so you can be out of the country with your 25 year old producer?" Stuart remembered they were standing outside and led Jude into the house.

"Dad, I'm going with him. We are leaving tomorrow."

"He is 7 years older than you."

"It's like the time we went to our country house. You didn't freak then, and I was only 15."

"Jamie and Kat were with you."

"Tommy's parents live around his house, and do I need to remind you that I'm 18 now and can go if I want to. I am only here to tell you that I won't be coming, not for your permission."

Stuart sighed. "Your right, you can make up your mind for yourself. So, there is no way you will change your mind?"

"No Dad."

"Fine. But I don't want you two doing anything. And don't get into trouble."

"Thanks Dad." She said hugging him.

"Have fun. And I'll be calling you on Christmas, just so you know."

"Wouldn't be Christmas without talking to you Dad." She smiled. "Well I'll let you go to work. I know you can't wait to get there." Jude said sarcastically.

"Bye."

"I'll try and call before I leave." Stuart nodded and opened the door to the house to leave.

Jude walked out the door and got in the car, relieved that her father wasn't going to try and force her not to go.

Once in the car Jude called Tommy on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Jude. What's up?"

"I told my dad about leaving."

"And…?"

"You don't have to worry; he won't be coming after you." They both laughed.

"Good to know."

"You get the tickets yet? What time do we have to leave?"

"No, I'm on my way to the airport now."

"Why didn't you get the tickets online?"

"Actually going to the airport gives me something to do. So, what time is best for you tomorrow?"

"What times are there?"

"I don't know. Why don't you meet me at the airport near my house?"

"Ok, but so you know there is no airport _near_ your house. Isn't the closest one 45 minutes away from your house?"

"Yeah, well its closer to my house than yours."

"You just keep thinking that." Jude laughed.

"I will."

"Fine." Jude told him. "I am about 10 minutes away I think."

"Alright, meet me in the parking lot I'm almost there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Jude hung up the phone and turned onto the street that would bring her to the airport. Since it was really quiet Jude turned on the radio to her favorite station.

"_You are listening to the top 5 songs of the week. This week our number one song is White Lines by Jude Harrison." _ The guy over the radio announced. _White Lines_ began to play.

"Oh my god! I'm number one!" Jude exclaimed to herself excitedly. She wondered if Tommy was listening. She picked up her phone to call him but there was no service. About 7 minutes later Jude arrived at the airport to see Tommy sitting in his Viper on the phone. Jude parked on the side of his car where he was not looking; she got out of her car and quietly opened the passenger side of his car and sat in it.

Tommy hung up the phone and went to look over to see if Jude was there yet, when he saw her sitting right next to him.

"When did you get here?"

"About a second ago. You really should pay attention to this side of the car. I could have been one of your adoring fans." She pretended to swoon over him.

"Come on let's go get the tickets." They both got out of the car and started walking to the airport entrance.

"Were you listening to the radio at all?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I was. There wasn't really anything good on though." Tommy teased. Jude playfully hit his arm.

"So you heard it then?"

"Yes, you hit number one, congratulations. Next, you are going to be nominated for a Grammy."

"That would be nice but..."

"No but's, you have what it takes to take home a Grammy." Jude blushed as they entered the airport and saw it filled with people trying to get away for Christmas.

"I think we are going to be here a while." Jude said as Tommy nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

While waiting on line Tommy turned to Jude. "In honor of you hitting number one, how 'bout we go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"I just hope we can get out of here soon."

"Yeah, I hate long lines." The line they were on slowly brought them closer to the counter.

"I'm surprised no one has come up to us for an autograph or something."

"You hit number one, and you think everyone wants your autograph." Tommy smiled. "Now me on the other hand, I'm surprised, considering how…"

"Shut up." Jude said laughing.

Eleven minutes later Jude and Tommy had their tickets for 12:45 the next day and were on their way to their cars.

Tommy looked at his watch, it read 12:37. "I am going to go home and finish packing; I'll pick you up for dinner around 6 ok?"

"That sounds good. See you then." Jude got into her car to drive home. Once realizing the time she decided that she would go shopping for some new clothes for her trip. She also needed to pick up a few Christmas presents.

She drove into town and parked her car. As soon as she turned the car off, she got out her cell phone and called her friend, Jessie. After Kat decided her and Jude couldn't be friends, at least for now, Jude started hanging around with Jessie from school. They quickly became really good friends, and was one of the best people to go shopping with. She knew a lot about fashion since her mom was a huge fashion designer.

"Hey Jude." Jessie said over the phone after looking at the called ID.

"Hey Jess. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Ooo, for what?"

"Clothes and Christmas presents."

"Sounds like fun. When and where?"

"Now and first I was planning on going to go to the stores in town. Meet me in the music store when you can ok?"

"I'll be leaving as soon as I can. Cya."

"Bye." Jude said hanging up the phone and getting out of her car. She walked past a few stores until she came to the music store which had a blue and silver Gibson in the window. She stepped into the store to admire it some more.

A few minutes later Jessie walked into the store and over to Jude, "hey, ready to go?"

"No, I still have to get something for Tommy and it has to be something big, and…"

"Why does it have to be big?"

"Because of what he got me."

"And that was?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't talked to you since the party."

"You say it like it was so long ago." Jude laughed.

"Well, Tommy is taking me to Montana with him for Christmas."

"Wow that sounds great. The two of you…alone, think of the possibilities." She laughed.

"Shut up. And after my party yesterday he gave me my birthday present, before you say anything, it was my car all fixed up…you should see it its soo cool. Since that was something big too, I wanted to get him something really good."

"So, you were thinking about getting him something to do with music?"

"I don't know…see that guitar in the window?" Jess nodded. "I think he would like that, you know 'cause if he starts his solo career and all he might need a guitar, but I'm not sure."

"I think he'll like it. Does he even have a guitar?"

"Most likely, but you can never have too many guitars."

"I think you can."

"Coming from the person who can't play a guitar to save her life."

"I could if I really wanted to." Jude gave her a look that said 'you're kidding me right?' "Well, if you can never have too many guitars then I think you should get it for him."

"Ok, I will."

"Which one do you want to get him?"

"That blue and silver Gibson in the window."

"Cool." Jude told the sales person what she wanted and he gave her the guitar.

"Let me just put this in my car and then we can go next door clothes shopping. I need lots of new stuff for my trip." Jessie smiled at the idea, she loved shopping.

"And I can see your 'new' car."

"Yup." The two walked out of the store and over to Jude's car.

"He did _this_ to _your_ car? Or is it just a completely new one, 'cause this is amazing!" Jessie said surprised that Jude's old crappy car turned into what she saw in front of her.

"Nope, it's what I bought. Or at least that's what he told me."

"Well, he would _never_ lie to _you_." Jessie teased. "He is too…how should I say this…in love with you."

"No he's not, and we're just friends."

"That's not how it is and that's not how you want it to be, and you know it."

"We are not seeing each other." Jude assured her friend.

"Maybe not now, but I bet by the end of your little Christmas trip you wont be saying the same thing."

"Come on, let's just go." Jude said after she put the guitar into her car and locked the doors. She started to walk away while Jess just stood there. "You comin'?"

"Yeah." Jess said as she ran up to Jude and they entered their, well Jessie's, favorite store.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next 2 ½ hours Jude and Jess went in and out of stores trying on and buying clothes. It was now almost 4:00 and Jude was just getting home. She took Tommy's present and put it in her room along with her many bags she got from shopping.

She was glad she hadn't run into Sadie when she came in the house, but she wondered where she was.

Jude started packing for tomorrow, putting almost everything she bought in her suitcases. When she was almost done packing she heard Sadie pull up in the driveway and walk into the house. Sadie heard Jude upstairs so she came up and stood in Jude's doorway.

"Why are you packing?"

"Do you not remember this morning? I'm going to Montana with Tommy."

"Dad is actually letting you?"

"He didn't want me to, but he said that I was old enough to go if I wanted."

"Oh…when are you leaving?"

"Flight leaves at 12:45, so sometime before that."

"Ok, you want to go to dinner tonight then?"

"I kinda already have plans for tonight, but how 'bout we go out for breakfast in the morning?"

Sadie knew who Jude had plans with Tommy. She always did things with him. She just hoped that her sister knew what she was getting herself into. "Alright, then make sure your not back late tonight so you'll be awake in the morning to go."

"I will, don't worry."

"Since your not going to be here for dinner, I'm going to invite Kwest over." Sadie said leaving Jude's room to call him.

Jude finished packing and walked down stairs to watch some TV before Tommy came since it was already six o'clock. Ten minutes later the door bell rang and Jude went to open the door hoping it was Tommy.

"Hey Jude."

"Hi Kwest." Jude said back to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Just waiting for Tommy. He was sappost to be here ten minutes ago."

"I think he got called to the studio by Darius. He needed help on something before Tom goes to the states tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." Sadie walked into the living room where Kwest and Jude were.

"Hey." She said as Kwest kissed her. "So, you want to go out to eat?" Sadie asked Kwest.

"Yeah." Kwest and Sadie turned to Jude.

"You want to come; I don't know how long Tom's going to be?"

"No I'm fine, I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye." Kwest and Sadie left the house leaving Jude alone. She sat back on the couch and her cell phone started ringing. Jude answered it without looking at the called ID assuming it would be Tommy.

"Tommy, what happened to..." Jude started.

"Jude, it's me." the person over the phone said. Jude just stood there surprised, 'why would she be calling now, after all this time?" she thought.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to end it here thanx 2 all my reviewers R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"My birthday was three days ago."

"I know, but Don and I have been busy. I had some free time now and I decided to call. "

"So glad you found time in your busy schedule during a vacation to call me and wish me a happy birthday." She said bitterly. "You do know you completely missed Sadie's birthday. You couldn't even call to say where you were."

"Well, I tried to call her, but something wasn't working. And for the fact that I didn't call to say where I was, I told Sadie before I left, and I left you the letter in the mailbox. Didn't you read it?"

"No Mom, I didn't. You just got re-married and left without telling me before hand." Victoria sighed over the phone.

"I'm sorry Jude. It was a last minute thing. But, I think you should read the letter"

"Whatever Mom." Jude hung up the phone. About a minute later there was a knock on the door. When Jude opened it she found Tommy standing there.

"Sorry I'm late, Darius-"

"I know, Kwest told me."

"When I called your house, first and it was busy and then it just wasn't calling for some reason. So then, I tried your cell after I did what D needed me to do and it was busy also."

"Sadie was on the phone, I don't know why it wasn't working, and my mom called my cell."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to wish me a happy birthday."

"…"

"I ended up getting mad and hanging up."

"What are you going to do if she calls again?"

"I don't know. I was telling her that I was mad 'cause she left without telling me and she wants me to read the letter she left in the mailbox for me."

"What letter?"

"When she left Sadie found a letter, but I haven't opened it yet. I figured 'what's the point?'"

"I think you should open it, maybe it said something important."

"Maybe later. Now, let's just go I am really hungry."

"Alright let's go." The two of them walked outside and got into the car.

"Where are we going?" Jude asked.

"That new Italian place near G Major."

"Have you been there yet, is it any good?"

"I haven't been there, but Kwest was and he said the food tastes like it was made in Italy."

"You are making me even hungrier."

"Well, you asked a question, I was just answering."

When they arrived at the restaurant there were ambulances in the parking lot across the street so it was very hard to get to the restaurant. When Tommy parked curiosity took over him and Jude and they decided to see why the ambulances were there.

Five minutes later Tommy and Jude were walking into the restaurant after finding out that the ambulances were there because there was some kind of accident. No one was allowed to give out much info.

"How may I help you?"

"We have reservations under Tom Quincy." Tommy told the waiter so they could be seated.

"Right this way." The man said as he showed Tommy and Jude to their table. He handed them menus and said, "Someone will be with you shortly to take your order."

"Thank you." Tommy said as he picked up his menu. Jude followed suite and looked at the menu trying to pick out something to eat.

"I don't know what to get." Jude said.

"I'm getting a grilled steak bruschetta. One of my favorites."

"Uhhh…I think I'll get chicken parmesan, but I might change my mind. I'm still not sure."

The waiter walked over to the table a minute later. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have a grilled steak bruschetta." The waiter wrote the order down and turned his attention to Jude.

"I'll have the…chicken parmesan."

"And to drink?"

"Uhh…" Tommy stopped himself. He was going to order some type of wine or something but he remembered Jude was only 18. He forgot her age a lot sometimes. "I'll have a coke."

"Root Beer for me, please."

"Your drinks will be out soon." The waiter said and walked away. Tommy turned to Jude.

"You all packed for tomorrow?"

"For the most part, I think. I'll probably end up forgetting something important though. And I won't realize 'till we get to Montana."

"You say it like you do it all the time."

"I do." They laughed. "Once when I was younger my parents, Sadie, and I were going to go visit family in Ottawa. I quickly packed clothes and the things that I would need so I could get my music stuff. When we got to the house I realized I only had clothes for 4 days, and we were staying for a week."

"But that was a while ago wasn't it."

"Yeah, but still I tend to forget things. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked smiling.

"What if there is?" Tommy mocked.

"You will just have to deal with me going out shopping for all the things I forget the day after we arrive."

"Who says I'll go with you?"

"Me."

"If you are lucky."

The waiter came back over to the table and put the drinks down. Tommy and Jude said 'thank you' and he walked away. The restaurant started filling up more and more as time went by.

For Tommy and Jude the time they spent at the restaurant went quickly and they found themselves paying the bill and walking out to the car. The food was great and they talked about what Tommy wanted to take Jude to do when they got to Montana. She couldn't wait till the next day when they would be off for the States.

Tommy pulled up in front of Jude's house.

"What time tomorrow?" Jude asked. "I promised I would go to breakfast with Sadie, and we should probably get to the airport around 11:30- 12."

"And the airport is an hour from your house. So, I'll pick you up 10:45?"

"Or how 'bout I have Sadie drop me off after we eat so you don't have to come here to get me since the airport is in the other direction from your house. We will probably be done eating around that time since we both don't like waking up early."

"Ok. Come around 11."

"I'll call you when we are on our way there."

"Cya tomorrow."

"Bye." Jude got out of the car and walked to the front door and opened it.

Jude walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a message left on the answering machine. She pressed the line 1 button to hear the message.

"Hi Jude, Sadie. I am just calling because well, Don and I are planning on moving back to Toronto, or at least buying a second house there. I was trying to tell you that before you hung up Jude. I'll try calling back later. I love you girls, bye." Jude was about to press the delete button when the phone started ringing. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch TV after looking at the caller ID. She wasn't going to answer the phone knowing it was her mom. _'I'll listen to her leave a message and if it's important, maybe, I'll answer.'_ Jude thought.

Sadie walked into the house calling out 'good bye' to Kwest. "Jude do you realize the phone is ringing?" She asked once she closed the door.

"Yeah, and I'm not getting it."

Sadie groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sadie."

"Mom? How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." Jude rolled her eyes obviously Sadie wasn't mad at their mom leaving the way she did.

"I'm good, you?" Victoria said.

"I'm fine."

"Were you and Jude out, I tried calling you before."

"I just got in; I think Jude just did as well."

"So you didn't hear my message?"

"No. What was it about?"

"Well, Don and I are planning on either moving back to Toronto or getting a second house there."

"That's great."

"We are planning on coming in two days, and I was wondering if you and Jude wanted to meet us somewhere."

"I would love to, but Jude is going…" She looked over at Jude shaking her head and mouthed 'don't tell her where I am going.' "To visit some friends over Christmas."

"When is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, I was hoping to see her."

"Maybe when she comes back you will still be here." Jude had had enough of Sadie talking to their mother like nothing had happened so she turned off the TV and went up stairs to her room and picked up her guitar.

She started strumming random chords. Sadie came up a little while later and sat next to Jude on her bed.

"Mom and Don are coming here." Jude groaned. "Don't worry; you probably won't even see them."

"Good."

"Why are you so mad at them?"

"Mom just got married and left the country without saying anything to me. Am I sappost to just forgive her for that?"

"I did."

"Well, you talked to her before she left, and she wasn't the only person that could give you the money out of your own account."

"Jude…"

"No forget it. We have to talk about tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Tommy and I were thinking that after you and I have breakfast, you can drop me off at his house and we will leave from there. I should be at his house around 11 so we can go to breakfast around 9:30. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok then, I'm going to bed so I won't have to sleep on the plane the whole way. Night."

"Night." Sadie walked out of Jude's room and into her own.

Jude got ready to go to bed and put her pajamas on. Five minutes later she was fast asleep in her bed.

**A/N: heres a long chapter hope you all like it and thanx 4 all the reviews! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was sappost to be up yesterday but i wasnt able to upload...did anyone else have that problem or was it just me?  
**  
Jude woke up and looked at her clock, it read 8:48. She got out of bed and remembered today the day she was leaving. She was really excited. Jude heard Sadie walking around in the hallway probably getting out of the shower or something. She grabbed the black shirt with a silver guitar on it that she had bought with Jess the day before and a pair of faded jeans and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later Jude walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and hair blow-dried into loose curls and the phone started to ring.

"Jude can you get that I'm drying my hair." Sadie said after turning off the hair dryer.

"Yeah." Jude grabbed the phone and heard Sadie turn the hair dryer back on. "Hello?"

"Hey Jude."

"Hi Dad, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to your sister about Christmas. She there?"

"Hold on let me see if she can talk."

"Sadie," Jude called, "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to hold on a minute, I want to finish drying my hair so we can leave soon."

"Ok."

"Dad?" She said putting the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"She is drying her hair she said she'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, but now that I'm talking to you. You ready to leave with Tom?"

"Yes Dad."

"You have everything you need?"

"I think so, but I probably don't. When I get off the phone with you I'm going to check again."

"I think you should, just to be safe." They both laughed as Sadie started walking down the stair to where Jude was.

"Sadie's ready to talk now. So, I guess I'll talk to you on Christmas."

"Ok Jude, have fun. But no too much fun."

"Dad…"

"Jude…" He mimicked.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Jude handed the phone to Sadie and went to her room to check to make sure she had everything and to bring it all into Sadie's car.

After re-checking that she had everything Jude realized that she had forgotten to pack her hair brush. _'Old habits die hard I guess.' _Jude thought.

"Jude you almost ready to go?" Sadie called up the stairs.

"Yeah. Can you help me bring my things down?"

"Sure." Sadie walked up the stairs and into Jude's room and picked up Jude's guitar case. "You bringing this?"

"Yup."

"This is the last of it." Jude said putting Tommy's present into the back of Sadie's new car a few minutes later.

"Didn't I already put you guitar in the car?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Then why are you putting another one in?"

"Because…"

"Umm…ok… So where do you want to go to eat."

"How about IHOP (im not sure if there is any IHOP's in Toronto, but now there is lol)."

"Ok."

They both got into the car and drove away.

At IHOP they both ordered pancakes and eggs. Jude also had gotten some bacon strips. They talked about what their father had called to talk to Sadie before and both of their plans over Christmas.

Stuart had called before to tell Sadie that they would have to get together for Christmas on Christmas Eve. He found out that Victoria was going to be in town and decided that he and Yvette needed a vacation. Sadie was mad that everyone was going somewhere except her. Jude kindly reminded her of her two trips she had taken without her.

When they were done they got back into the car and drove to Tommy's house. They arrived there at 11:10.

Sadie pulled in the driveway of Tommy's house and noticed he already had his car packed with his things.

Tommy heard the car pull up and came out of his house.

"Hey Jude, Sadie."

"Hi Tommy."

"Hey Tom."

"We should get going now, the plane leaves in an hour and a half and it takes around thirty minutes to get there without traffic."

"Alright." Jude moved her things into Tommy's car and made sure he didn't notice she had two guitar cases with her.

Jude turned to Sadie. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, have fun." Sadie hugged her sister.

"Cya, and have fun with Mom and Don who you will probably be spending the whole vacation with."

"Not if I can help it." She laughed. "Bye Tom." He waved as she got into her car and drove off.

"Want a drink or anything before we go?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Then let's go." They both got into the car and Tommy pulled out of the drive way.

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews everyone hopefully ill put up another chapter tomorrow, but I might be going out for most of the day so im not sure…..REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Tommy and Jude finally got to the airport after dealing with tons of traffic it was 12:15. They only had a half hour to get onto their plane.

"We have to go quickly in case there are long lines." Tommy told Jude.

"Yeah, and with our luck there will be." Jude and Tommy grabbed their bags out of Tommy's Hummer and started walking towards the airport. When they got in there they were surprised to find shorter lines then they thought there would be.

They got to the spot where they put their luggage, and Jude noticed that Tommy barely had anything with him. "Why don't you have lots of stuff like I do?"

"We are going to my second house, I have stuff there. I am just bringing a few things in case my brother did anything to my stuff." They now had their luggage claim tickets. Tommy looked at his watch, they hade 5 minutes until the plane would take off. _'Might as well board.'_ He thought as he led Jude to the departure gate.

"You have a brother?"

"I have a…large, complicated family."

"Care to explain?" Jude handed her boarding pass and ticket to the lady checking them.

"I'll tell you when we are seated." Tommy said doing the same when Jude was finished.

When they got on the plane they went to first class to find their seats (they are famous do you expect them to sit with everyone else? lol). "Here they are." Jude said pointing to two seats in the row in front of where she was. "I get the window seat!"

"Good 'cause I don't want it?"

"You afraid of heights Quincy?"

"No, I just like the aisle seat more."

"Uh huh." She said unconvinced. "So tell me about your family."

"Well, my parents are divorced and both re-married. When they were married they had me, my older sister Gina, and my younger brother, Nick. Then after they got re-married my mom had twins Natalie and Jake."

"You're right, it's big." Jude laughed. "But why would your brother do anything to your things though?"

"My mom has a tendency to kick you out of the house if you do anything bad, I guess. Last time I was down there Nick came to my house and asked if he could stay there, I didn't really ask for details as to why, he just said he didn't want to live with Mom and Rick, her new husband, anymore. He is like me when I was younger except for he got to have a closer to normal life."

"No offence, but your family seems more screwed than mine."

"It can be, yeah." The seat belt sign turned on as the flight attendants voice emerged from the loud speaker.

"We are now leaving Toronto, please put on your seat belts and prepare for some turbulence." Jude and Tommy buckled their seat belts and continued talking.

"Who of this large family am I going to be meeting?"

"I don't know, probably my dad and his wife, Kara. Maybe Gina if she isn't busy planning her wedding. As for my mom, Rick, Natalie, and Jake I don't know 'cause they have a house in southern U.S. and they go down there any time there is no school."

"Oh." Jude said. What else was she sappost to say, she thought she had known Tommy. They have been friends for almost 3 years, and she was just finding out that he had siblings, _and_ divorced parents like she did.

The rest of the plane ride went by with Tommy and Jude talking about what they were going to be doing while in Montana and when they would have to go back. Darius had given them off until January 2 but they both decided that they would leave the day before New Years Eve in order to miss some of the crowds of people coming back from vacations. They also spent some of the time listening to their iPods and sleeping.

Jude and Tommy's plane had just landed in Eureka, Montana around 1:30 because of the time change.

"Welcome to Eureka, Montana. Thank you for flying with Jet Blue, we hope you enjoyed your flight." The flight attendant said over the speaker. Tommy and Jude got out of their seats and exited the plane.

Jude groaned. "Now we have to get used to this time change." She said changing the time on her watch.

"You'll get used to it by the time we leave." He replied also changing the time on his watch.

"And then I will have to get used to the time at home again. Fun."

"Let's get our stuff. Then we can go and relax."

Tommy and Jude went to the luggage claim hoping that none of their luggage would be missing.

"You have everything?" Jude asked after she had gotten her bags.

"No, I still haven't seen my suite case."

"Isn't that the only thing you didn't take on the plane with you?"

"Yeah."

"What color was it?"

"Black." Jude looked at all the suite cases going around on the luggage claim.

"You couldn't have had a suite case that is a different color than everyone else?"

"Nope." He said simply.

After a few minutes of looking they found Tommy's bag and were heading out to the parking lot.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"How are we getting to your house?"

"I asked Nick if he could some how bring my car to the airport yesterday."

"And what if he didn't?"

"Then we are going to have to think of another way to get there." They got outside and were looking at the many cars in the parking lot. "Do you see it?" Tommy asked Jude.

"How would I know what it looks like?"

"It is a black Lamborghini."

"What is with you and black?" Tommy shrugged.

"Hold on one minute, let me call Nick and see what he did with my car." Tommy pulled out his cell and called his house.

Jude just stood there holding onto the luggage cart that had mostly her things on it.

Tommy shut his phone. "There is no answer at the house or his cell. Should we just rent a car for the day or something?"

"Why not." They started walking back to the airport to rent a car. "Do you think something happened to your brother while he was bringing your car here?"

"No, but I have a feeling that if we don't get to my house soon I something will have happened to my house."

**A/N: glad you all like the story hopefully next chapter will have some Jommy in it. I haven't finished writing the whole chapter of it yet so it might take another day to post it depending on if there is a storm here and I am forced to get off the computer now anyway…review )**


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Jude rented a car and were on their way to the house.

"Why did you say something was going to happen to your car if we don't get to your house soon?"

"Normally Nick doesn't know where the car keys are, but in order for him to bring it here I had to tell him where they were. The key is on a key chain that also has a key to a section on the house that I have all my stuff in. And, you can't always trust him."

"So, he's like that."

"Yeah, like I said, he is like I was during Boyz Attack."

"You say that like it was really bad."

"I'm not proud of everything I did back then. Let's just leave it at that."

"How much further?" Jude asked after a few minutes.

"See that house there?" He said pointing to the house at the end of the street.

"_That's_ your house?" He nodded. "It's huge!"

"I guess you could say that." He said modestly.

"Why are there so many cars and trucks parked by the house?" They pulled into the garage.

"The trucks are probably for the construction of the studio, but the cars, not sure if I want to know." Tommy got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "At least my car is here." He said after seeing it parked in its usual spot. Jude got out of the car and started to get the things out of the back.

"We'll come back for the stuff. I want to see what is going on inside first."

"Ok." Jude said following him into the house through the door in the garage. They walked into the kitchen and it looked like no one had been in it. By the time they got into the living room they heard people laughing and splashing of water.

"It sounds like they are in a pool." Jude said turning to Tommy.

"The pool is closed since it's winter. I think they are in the hot tub in the room I kept locked."

"You really like to have what ever you want don't you."

"The house came with the pool and since I am never here when it's opened I got a hot tub. Something wrong with that?"

"Not as long as I am allowed to use it."

"Nick is this thing sappost to break off?" Tommy and Jude heard someone yell from the room to their right.

"Let's see what they are doing." Tommy said pulling Jude over to the door all the noise was coming from. "You go first. Let's see what they do." Jude smiled and opened the door. Everyone in the room went silent and looked over at the door when they saw it open.

"Not that I have a problem with you here but, what are you doing here?" Nick asked coming over to her.

"I was invited."

"By who?" He asked getting really close to her.

"Tommy."

"Well, he isn't going to be here 'till tomorrow, but you are welcome to join us right guys." Nick asked his friends that were in the hot tub and some playing pool. "Just make sure you don't tell Tom."

"Tell me what?" Tommy asked entering the room from behind Jude.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"No, I left the message on the answering machine yesterday telling you that I would be here tomorrow, today, and I asked you to bring my car to the airport. Then you called me back this morning and said it was ok"

"I didn't hear the message. A friend did and he told me and I called you. He said it was tomorrow."

"When did he tell you?"

"Today."

"Guessing this friend isn't the smartest." Jude said to Tommy laughing.

"Just get everyone out." Tommy told Nick. Before Nick could even say anything his friends all were walking out the door muttering 'cya' to Nick as they walked by.

"Jude, Nick. Nick, Jude." Tommy said once everyone else was gone.

"So _this_ is the famous Jude Harrison." Nick flirted. Jude blushed.

"That's me."

"Come on Jude, I'll show you the house."

"Ok." She agreed as she walked out the door Tommy turned to Nick.

"I need to talk to you later."

"Fine. But now I am going out." Nick and Tommy walked out of the room, Tommy bringing Jude over to the stairs and Nick walking out the front door.

"…and this is where you will be staying." Tommy told Jude after showing her the whole house.

"You have a great house here." She said looking around the room. The house was huge. There were 4 bedrooms each having its own bathroom and plenty of other rooms.

"I still like my house in Toronto better."

"Why, how is it different from here?" She asked since she had never been _in_ the house only outside it.

"Well, I like Toronto more than Montana. Here there are so many memories that I wish I could just forget. And at my house everything is my taste. Not my 18 year old brother's. I like the hot tube here though, it was my idea."

"Sounds like you only like things that are your idea." There was a moment of silence.

"That's because my ideas are always good ones."

"Sure they are."

"They are." Jude laughed. "Why don't you unpack a little, you can use the draws and everything in here."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. When you are done I'll be in the living room. Later we can go out and get something to eat. We'll probably have to go to the food store tonight, and return the rental car. We'll figure all that out later."

"Sounds good." Tommy went to walk out of the room when Jude stopped him. "Is there a phone I could use real quick? My cell is low on battery."

"There should be one on the night stand."

"Oh, now I see it." Tommy walked down the stairs.

Jude picked up the phone and dialed Jamie's number and got the machine.

"Hey Jamie, it's me. Just calling to say that I got to Montana okay. When you get back from where ever you are, I guess call my cell phone since I don't know the number here. Anyway talk to you later, bye."

After leaving the message she started to unpack her things. When she went to take the last thing out of her bag an envelope fell onto the ground. It was the letter from her mom. She brought it almost everywhere she went incase she would suddenly feel ready to open it.

She put the envelope in her guitar case and walked out of her room to meet Tommy. When she got down into the living room she found him asleep on the couch with the TV on. She was just about to sit down on the couch to watch TV and wait for Tommy to wake up she heard the front door open and decided to go over to it to see who it was.

**A/N: Couldn't update yesterday cause of the storms we have been having…it is soo annoying. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter I have the next few chapters planned out and there will b a date coming up the next chapter and the one after that. Also some jealousy soon….REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Jude." Nick said closing the door. He had two plastic Shop Rite bags in his hands.

"Hey."

"Where's Tom?"

"He's asleep in the living room."

"Good. So, want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." She looks at her watch. "Normally I would be eating dinner around now."

"Well, I just bought some ice cream, want some? Or do ya want something else?"

"Ice cream sounds good. What kind you got?"

"I have Cookies and Cream and Chocolate Chip Mint." He said. Once they were in the kitchen he took out two bowls and put them on the counter.

"I'll have Cookies and Cream."

"Comin' up." Nick put a few scoops of the Cookies and Cream ice cream into a bowl and handed it to her.

"Thanks." He then took scoops of both types of ice cream and put it into his bowl before putting the containers into the freezer.

"This is my favorite type of ice cream." Jude told him.

"Mine's Chocolate, but they were all out at the food store when I went."

"Why did you get so much ice cream?" The ice cream he had bought were in huge containers. _'What is with everyone and huge things around here?'_ She asked herself remembering how big the house was she was in.

"What can I say, I love ice cream." They both laughed and talked for a while until they finished eating. Jude really liked Nick. He was fun to hang around with and she had to admit he was hot. Being related to Tommy and all the last part didn't surprise her. But the best part was that they were the same age.

"Hey, Jude?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out to dinner sometime while you're here?"

"That sounds nice."

"I don't think Tommy has anything planned for me for tomorrow."

"If my dictator of a brother lets you, then tomorrow it is." They laughed. A couple seconds later Jude's cell phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jamie. Can you hold on a minute?" She asked Jamie when she saw Nick get up and leave.

"This is only going to be a minute." Jude said thinking she was leaving because she was on the phone.

"No, it's ok take as long as you want. It is almost 4 and I have to pick something up at my dad's and then I'm meeting friends tonight."

"Oh, ok. Bye."

"See you later. Tell Tom for me will ya?"

"Yeah." Jude put her phone back up to her ear to talk to Jamie.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked.

"Tommy's younger brother."

"He has a brother?"

"That's what I said when I found out."

Tommy woke up and looked over at the clock to see how long he had been sleeping. It was 4:12. He didn't mean to fall asleep but he didn't get much sleep last night because he had been thinking about what might happen when he and Jude got to Montana. Now that she was 18 he wasn't sure what would happen between them now that something could.

'_Better go see what Jude's up to.'_ He thought while getting off the couch and turning off the TV. Tommy went upstairs to look for Jude in her room. When he realized she wasn't up there he went back downstairs he heard a guitar coming from, he assumed, the studio.

Earlier he had told Jude that she was allowed to use it if she wanted to as long as there wasn't any construction being done. Most of it was done anyway the workers were just sound-proofing the one half of the room.

He walked over to the Studio and opened the door. He saw Jude with her back turned to him on the ground. She had her notebook in front of her and was singing what was written on it trying to find the right chords to go with the song.

"We haven't even been here for a whole day and you are already writing a song?" Tommy said surprising Jude that he was in the room.

"Look who's awake." She put her guitar down and stood up. "And there is nothing wrong with writing songs while on vacation."

"I know, it's just, you couldn't even go one day. No wonder Darius kept you at the studio all this time, always working." He teased and she hit his arm.

"No, he…"

"Cant think of a good comeback?"

"Shut up."

"Fine, I guess we can't go to dinner than."

"Never mind." She said quickly. "I'm still hungry."

"What do you mean still?"

"I had ice cream before with Nick. Oh, and he wanted me to tell you he had to go pick something up at your dad's and then he was going to meet up with his friends."

"He never has a night when is doesn't have something to do." Jude picked up her notebook she had been writing in and her guitar.

"I'll go put this in my room and then we can go to dinner ok?"

"Ok. I'll wait in the living room."

"Just don't fall asleep on me this time." She laughed as she walked away from Tommy and went to put her things away.

**A/N: Next chapter Jude's gonna tell Tommy about her date with Nick…I still haven't decided on how he will react to it. Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers I might not get the next chapter up tomorrow cause I am going to see Pirates of the Caribbean and I might be going out as well so..yeah…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy and Jude were now in separate cars. Jude was in the rental following Tommy in his car. They were going to the airport to drop off the rental then they were going to eat.

They pulled into the airport and parked into spots by the rental place. Tommy got out of his car and walked over to where Jude was parked. She got out of the car and handed Tommy the keys.

"I'll go bring these back and then we can go." Tommy said.

"Ok. I'm gonna wait in your car." Tommy nodded and walked into the building they were in earlier when they rented the car. To him their flight seemed like so long ago.

When Tommy got into the building there was no one at the counter, just two other people waiting in a line behind it.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He asked the person in front of the line.

"About 5 minutes." The lady turned around. "You're Tommy Q!" She said sounding ecstatic. He gave a weak smile and turned around and left the building.

"Finished that quickly?" Jude called to him from the car.

"No, you do it."

"Why?"

"There is this old lady in there who recognized me and when she realized it she looked like she was about to jump on me."

"Aww…Quincy's scared to meet his fans"

"Sorry if I'm not in the mood to be attacked by crazy people."

"Why is she so crazy?"

"Come on." Tommy got her out of the car and they both walked into the rental shop and got on line. There was now a person behind the counter who looked half asleep.

"So, who is she?"

"The person first in line."

"You're right. She looks like the kind of person who lives at home with tons of cats and spends all her time listening to lousy 90's boy bands."

Before Tommy could say anything the old lady in front of the line had finished at the counter and was now walking past them to get to the door.

"Bye Tom." She said in a longing voice as she brushed her hand over his chest. As soon as she was gone Jude burst out laughing.

"Shut up."

"Ok then _Tom._" She mimicked the way the lady had said his name.

Several minutes later they were seated at Pizza Hut waiting for their food to come. They were going to go some where else to eat, but Jude saw the Pizza Hut and insisted on going there.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"There's Jen. I'm surprised she still works here."

"Who's Jen?"

"When I was younger we were some-what friends. Our mom's would always be trying to get us to hang out so eventually we would get together. When I moved in with my dad that wasn't able to happen, so now every time I come back here and my mother knows about it, she sets us up on a date."

"Sounds like so much fun." Jude said sarcastically. "You think your mom has given up?"

"I hope so. But I also hope we won't be seeing her while we are here."

"Tom?" Jen called out walking over to the table with their pizza.

"Hi Jen, how are you?"

"Great! After I heard you were here that is." She put the pizza on the table.

"You knew I would be here? How?"

"I have someone on the inside of G Major so I can keep an eye on you. I heard you were going to be coming here with Jude." She turned to Jude. "Hi."

"Hello." Jude responded. Jen turned her attention back to Tommy.

"Well, I should get back to work, but I think you will be getting a call from you mom tonight for our date. See ya." She walked away.

"Guess your mom hasn't given up on you two."

"I have to figure out how to get out of it."

"Have fun doing that." Jude said remembering about her and Nick going out tomorrow. '_I'll wait till we get back to his place to tell him.'_ She thought.

At 7:45 they returned to the house after going to Shop Rite and the video store. When they got inside they noticed Nick still wasn't home and decided to put the movie on and eat his ice cream.

When they were at the video store Tommy had picked out The Ring 2 but Jude being Jude made him get a movie that wasn't scary. She picked out The 40 Year Old Virgin. She was in the mood for something funny. Tommy ended up getting both of them, The Ring for when Jude wasn't around or something.

Just as the movie started the phone rang.

"You can keep the movie going, I'll be right back." He said getting up off the couch.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Tom."

"Hi Mom."

"When were you planning on telling me you were here?"

"I thought you would be down south with Rick and his family."

"No, his parents moved to Montana last year. So we sold the house we had down there. And Nat and Jake signed themselves up for camp so we couldn't go away."

"Oh, well, Mom I really can't talk now. I'm kind of busy."

"This will only take a minute. I just wanted to tell you that your date with Jen is set up for tomorrow night."

"Mom, in case you haven't realized nothing is going to happen between us no matter how many dates you make me go on with her. Besides I have someone staying here with me."

"Yeah, I know your artist, but you can leave her there for a night. Jen is so looking forward to it."

"I can't, Jude…"

"What?" Jude called from the other room thinking he was calling her.

"Hold on Mom." Tommy took the phone away from his ear and turned around to find Jude standing right behind him.

"My mom wants me to go out with Jen tomorrow night."

"Well we wouldn't want Jen to be disappointed." She said loud enough so his mom could hear over the phone. "Besides, I sorta have plans for tomorrow night."

"You have plans tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Nick asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner."

"You can't go out with him."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Tommy remembered he still had his mom on the phone and put it back up to his ear.

"You heard Jude, she said she has plans, so come to my house tomorrow at 6 and you can pick her up from there."

Tommy groaned, "Fine."

"Bye Tom."

"Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Now answer me, why can't I go to dinner with your brother?"

"Because…"

"Because why Tommy?" After she said that he turned to look at her. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips on hers.

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple days for me to post this but I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean which I thought was great except for the ending now I cant wait till the 3rd comes out which I heard wont b till next summer, anyway I also wasn't home a lot in the past 2 days and I didn't have time to type. But I got out this chapter,which is a littlelonger than usualand I left it at a cliffy lol ill post as soon as I can hope ya'll liked it…REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy pushed Jude up against the nearest wall still not pulling apart. Jude allowed Tommy to slip his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jude moved her arms so they were around his neck and began running her hands through his hair as Tommy was now holding onto her waist pulling her into him.

When they finally pulled apart they were breathing heavily, eyes locked. The front door opened and slammed shut just as Tommy opened his mouth to say something. When he realized how close they still were he stepped away a little while trying to flatten his hair.

Nick stormed into the kitchen where they were and stared at them looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"My so called friend drove my car while drunk and crashed it."

"Why did they have your car?" Tommy asked.

"Took the keys out of my pocket. Now I have to figure out a way to get the money to fix it since he's never going to give me money for it."

"Can't help you there." Tommy said. "Jude, how 'bout we finish that movie."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tommy and Jude walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room followed by Nick.

"What movies do you have?"

"We are watching The 40 Year Old Virgin, but I also got The Ring 2.

"Can I watch The Ring 2?"

"Yeah, sure. It's on top of the TV." Nick grabbed the movie and went to go watch it in his room. As soon as he was gone Jude pressed play for the movie to start again.

Tommy stared at the TV pretending to pay attention. After a few minutes he couldn't take the awkward silence between them anymore so he turned to Jude. "Jude…before-"

"What about it? It never happened right?" She said annoyed still looking at the TV.

Tommy was struggling for words. When he was just about to say something Jude started talking again this time looking at him. "You know what, I don't care. You can't keep doing this to me Tommy."

"That's not what I was going to say. I've only done that because if anyone found out about us doing anything I could have gone to jail and you might have been dropped from G Major."

"But, that's not a problem anymore. I'm 18."

"Yeah, but now there are different problems. Like what everyone would say, your dad just to name one person. As I recall he didn't even want you to come here with me."

"But he also said I was old enough to make my own decisions."

"And there is also the problem of the dates we both have tomorrow."

"You are being forced to go on the date, so that doesn't really count. And Nick never said anything to me about a _date_; he just asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"You are asking me?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I want." Jude said blushing.

"I just want to hear you say it." He smiled. He loved watching Jude try and get things she wanted. It was even more entertained because it was him that she wanted.

"How 'bout we just wait till after our 'dates' tomorrow."

"I thought you said they weren't dates."

"If you annoy me, mine might just become one."

"I _could_ take my chances with that. You and Nick would never last."

"Why is that?"

"Nick has never been able to stay with one girl for over a week."

"And you think you would be able to stay with me for over a week?"

"I have to deal with you in the studio all the time, how would us being together change how annoying you can be?" He laughed.

"I'm not the annoying one here."

"You can be."

"At least…" She paused to think about what his most annoying quality was.

"Can't think of anything?"

"I can…it's just…I wanna watch the movie."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up."

"Fine." They both got back to watching the movie. The tension between them was gone and they sat in a comfortable silence laughing at different parts in the movie.

Around 11:30 the movie had been finished for an hour and they were now watching shows on TV. Tommy looked over at Jude and noticed she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up he got a blanket and put it on top of her and turned off the TV. After that, feeling tired himself he went up to his room and fell asleep.

In the morning Jude woke up and at first didn't remember where she was. She got up off the couch and went upstairs to take a shower and change out of her clothes from they day before. On her way up there she ran into Nick.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hi." She responded sleepily.

"So, are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"How about around 6? Or do you want to go earlier?"

Remembering that Tommy would be leaving at 6 also, "Six sounds good. But how are we going to get there if your car is all messed up?"

"Don't remind me. I'll just ask Tom if he'll let me use his car he has in back."

"Alright."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Jude continued to walk to her room, grabbed her clothes and got into the shower.

When she was done, she went downstairs into the kitchen and found Tommy on the phone. Jude got out the cereal and milk they had bought yesterday and started to eat. Tommy said bye to who he was talking on the phone with and hung it up.

"My sister wants me to come over today.Something about her wedding I'm guessing. She said you can come. You want to?"

"Sure."

"I can't come here without everyone in my family wanting to see me."

"You are just so popular."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"When do we have to leave?"

"An hour."

"Wanna play pool then?" She asked.

"Ok." Jude finished eating and went into the room she had been in just yesterday when she first got here.

**A/N: I tried getting this up yesterday but for some reason i wasnt able to. Any way next ch is going to be what happens at Gina's (Tommy's sister) house then the dates. And I just wanted to thank all my reviewers Im so glad u all like this story and just tell me if I start getting OOC I'm not always sure how to make them react to some things. Hope u liked it REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

After 2 games of pool Tommy and Jude had each one won game of pool and were now getting into the car to go to Gina's house. When they got there Tommy knocked on the door.

"One minute." Came a voice from inside the house. A few seconds later a tall brunette opened the door. "Hey Tom." She said giving him a hug. She then looked over at Jude. "Hi, I'm Gina."

"Hey, I'm Jude."

"Of course. Come on in." She said stepping away from the door letting Tommy and Jude inside.

Gina closed the front door and led Tommy and Jude into the living room. "Jay here?" Tommy asked. (Jay is Gina's fiancé)

"No. He'll be here soon. But, Katie is."

"Why is she here?" Tommy asked.

"Jay's parents couldn't take care of her anymore so they wanted her to live with us."

"Who is Katie?" Jude asked.

"Jay's sister's daughter." Tommy explained.

"Her parents died in a car accident about a year ago."

"How old is she?"

"She's 9."

"Oh."

"Where is she?"

"She is taking a shower. Want anything to drink?" Gina asked.

"You have Pepsi?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have that."

"Jude?"

"Umm… I'll have some too."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Gina said walking out of the living room into the kitchen. Just as she left, Katie ran down the stairs and over to Tommy.

"Tommy!" She yelled as she hugged him. Tommy had been good friends with both her parents therefore she thought of him as an uncle.

"Hi Katie." He said hugging her back. As soon as she let go she noticed Jude standing behind Tommy.

"You're Jude Harrison!" She said excitedly.

"Yup."

"Could I have your autograph?" She asked.

Jude smiled, "sure."

"Let me go get paper."

"Ok." Katie ran back upstairs to get paper.

"Aww, Jude cant even go to my sisters house without seeing a fan."

"At least she's not and old lady."

"My fans aren't all old."

"Uh huh…"

"Your sister was one of my many fans."

"She's older than me."

"But younger than me." Gina walked into the room with the drinks and handed them to Jude and Tommy.

"Thanks." They both said as Katie came back down the stairs with Jude's CD and a pen in hand.

She walked up to Jude and handed it to her. Jude took it and began writing something.

"You want mine too?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks." She said getting the CD back from Jude and going to put it away.

Jude laughed at Tommy. He ignored her. "Gina?"

"Yeah?"

"The plans for your wedding done yet?"

"Just about. You can get off from work right?"

"Most-likely, but I didn't get the invitation yet."

"It'll probably be there when you get back. Jude you can come if you're not busy." She offered.

"Uhh…sure. Thanks."

Katie came once again back down the stairs. "Jude want to hear a song I am writing?"

"You write songs?"

"Yeah, I was in a band with my friends but then I moved."

"Oh. Well I'd love to hear your new song."

"Come on all my music stuff is in the basement." Jude looked over at Tommy who nodded to say 'go ahead' then she followed Katie out of the room.

"Katie seems to really like Jude." Gina stated.

"Yeah. So, what are you going to do with her when you and Jay are on your honey moon?"

"We haven't figured it out yet."

"I could watch her at my house here if you want."

"You think you would be able to leave the studio for about two weeks?"

"If not I could take her back to Toronto with me. But that would be confusing. When I get home I'll ask Darius."

"Ok thanks. But if Jude comes…"

"She could work from the studio in my house. The studio will be completely done by then."

"And you wouldn't be able to work from there?"

"You think the only person I produce is Jude?"

"Well, she's the only one I've heard you talk about."

**A/N: heres a shorter chapter…im going away tomorrow for a few days and I wanted to get this posted before I leave. Thanx for the reviews hope u liked it….REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

"If you hung around her long enough you'd know why."

"Tommy, isn't she only 17?"

"She just turned 18."

"So, she is 7 years younger than you. That's a little too young don't you think?"

"First, there is nothing going on between us tight now­­—"

"Now, meaning there was something or will be something."

"There hasn't been anything between us in that way. And it doesn't matter. She's legal now."

"So what. She is still so many years younger than you and think of what everyone would say."

"It wouldn't matter, and besides, we both have _separate_ dates tonight."

"You have a date tonight?" She asked interested.

"Unfortunately."

"With Jen?"

"The one and only. Mom doesn't seem to understand that I don't like her."

"Maybe Jen has changed." She said not even believing her own words.

"Don't think so."

"Remember that time she was at Mom's house for Natalie and Jake's birthday party a couple of years ago?"

"How could I forget that?"

"When she saw the clown she ran over to it and started beating it up."

"Yeah, then when I started laughing she pushed me into the pool. After I got out she said 'laughing at him will only encourage him. He is the guy who stalks me, I could tell by his eye color.'"

"Paranoid much? I didn't think she would want to see you again after that." She and Tommy laughed at the memory.

"I just realized that I tend to get myself pushed into water a lot." Tommy stated.

"You do?"

"Yeah. That time by Jen, once when we were younger you and Nick decided to push me into a lake, and Jude pushed me into a hot tub once."

"I'm not going to even ask why."

"Good." Tommy said laughing. He was in a way glad that happened. '_If Jude didn't do that I might still have been with Sadie.'_ He thought.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll be right back." Gina said getting up to answer the phone. Tommy leaned back on the couch and tried to relax, but he heard Katie running up the stairs followed by Jude.

"Want to go snow tubing?" Katie asked looking at Tommy and Jude.

Jude plopped down onto the couch next to Tommy. "Umm…what time is it?" Tommy held up his wrist showing her the time; 12:38.

"I think we are going to be eating something soon, so how about we go outside after that?" Tommy suggested.

"Alright, I'll go ask what we are going to eat." Katie was just about to go into the kitchen when Gina walked into the room with the phone in her hand.

"You all up for some pizza? Jay can pick some up on his way here."

Jude, Tommy, and Katie all agreed. "Jay and I want pepperoni, you three want anything else?"

"I like plain." Jude said.

"Me too." Katie told Gina.

"Tom you want anything else?"

"No I'll have pepperoni."

"Ok, so I'll get one plain pie and one pepperoni." Gina put the phone up to her ear and told Jay what they had agreed on getting. When she hung up the phone she placed it on the table and sat down on the chair she was in earlier.

"Can we go snow tubing after we eat?" Katie asked Gina.

"Yeah, you can go. You just have to get the tubes blown up. And I don't want you staying out too long; you have to get ready around 5 to go to April's house later."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today."

Later after Jay had come with the pizzas and everyone had eaten Katie was trying to get everyone out the door to go snow tubing with her.

"Uncle Jay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Tommy go blow up the snow tubes?"

"Sure." He said leaving the room they were in to get Tommy and go into the garage to get the tubes.

Katie walked over to where Jude and Gina were talking. "Are you both ready to go outside?"

"I am." Jude told her.

"I will be in a minute. I just have to go get some gloves. You can head outside."

"Ok. Come on Jude." She said bringing her towards the back door.

"Do you have a big hill in the yard?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, it's huge compared to the hill at my old house. Look." She pointed to the hill.

"That is going to be very hard to climb back up."

"Yeah, it is."

They were quiet as they walked over to the top of the hill. When they got there they turned to look at the house and saw everyone else talking as they walked over towards them.

"Jude?"

"Humm?"

"Why are you here with Tommy?"

"He was coming here and asked me if I wanted to come with him. Why?"

"Just wondering. I thought maybe you had a house in Montana too."

"It would be nice. I've always liked the States."

"Montana is okay, I guess."

"Well, you're used to living here, so it can get boring. I've live in Toronto my whole life."

"I was going to be going to Toronto for my birthday last year; my parents were going to take me but…" Katie became silent.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks once he, Jay, and Gina get over there.

"Nothing." Katie told him. Jay handed her a snow tube and she sat on it and slid down the hill.

By the time it was 3:30 everyone had gone inside and had hot chocolate. Tommy and Jude were saying goodbye and got in the car to head home.

"Jude, what were you and Katie talking about before on the hill?" Tommy asked once they were driving in the car.

"First she asked me why I was here with you. She thought I had a house down here. I told her I wish I did and then I said I lived in Toronto my whole life and she said that her parents were going to take her to Toronto for her birthday last year."

"Oh. That would explain why she was quiet the whole time after that."

"Yeah. I feel so bad. Being only nine years old and not having your parents."

When they got back to Tommy's house it was 4:00 he had an hour and a half before he had to leave for his mother's house.

"Wanna go in the hot tub?"

"I do, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's December and you didn't tell me you had a hot tub, so do you think I brought my bathing suite?"

"I didn't tell you?" Jude shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow we can stop at a store and I can get one…if I can find one in the winter time."

"There's a store at the mall that has summer things. A lot of people here go south and they need clothes I guess. I don't know why it is there."

"Ok. So what do you want to do now then?"

"I wanna just check on how the studio is doing real quick."

"You think it's done?"

"It would be nice, but I doubt it."

**A/N: sry 4 the delay, I got back from my vacation and then my sister and her kids came over the next day so I couldn't type and then there was a storm…but I finally got it up and the next chapter will be about Tommy's date with Jen. Thanks to all my reviewers hope ur enjoying the story. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy and Jude went into the studio and found out that it would hopefully be done tomorrow. They had run out of something they were using and they had to order some more.

Once all the construction workers left the house, Tommy and Jude decided to just watch some TV before Tommy left.

"When do you have to get ready and leave?" Jude asked.

"For dates with Jen I don't really get ready. But I'm going to leave around 5:15. If I get there a little early then maybe I can come home sooner."

"Why do you let your mom set you up with her all the time?"

"The first few times she set us up on a date, I didn't show up at all."

"You stood her up and she still agrees to go out with you every time you are here?"

"That's not all I have done to try and get out of seeing her. So now I just go, my mom always gets reservations at fancy, expansive places and pays for it herself."

"I wonder what the press would say about this. Tom Quincy trying to get out of going on a date."

"Luckily the press doesn't really follow me around much here. Half the time they don't even know where I go when I leave Toronto. And Eureka isn't that big of a town for me to easily be found."

"Since it is the two of us, there is more of a chance that we will be found."

"Unfortunately."

"I wonder what they'd think if they saw us here together."

"Well, it's Christmas so we could have both decided to go away and coincidently it's the same place."

"Yeah…" She said sarcastically.

"We could have."

"That is a very slim chance."

"We could also be here to work."

"They see us getting a bathing suite at the mall tomorrow and their first thought would be 'they must be working'."

"You never know, it could."

"Uh huh."

"So, you think you're going to come to Gina's wedding?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course, if I bring you to the wedding, I wouldn't be able to go with Jen." He said smiling.

"I'm so glad that the only reason you want me to come is so you don't have to be with her."

"Glad I could make you happy. Anyway, do you want to stay with me here a little longer? I offered to watch Katie while Jay and Gina are on their honeymoon. I will either stay down here or take her to Toronto. Not sure yet."

"I think she'd like going to Toronto."

"Yeah, she would also like to come to the studio with us."

**Tommy POV 5:18  
**

"Uhh, guess I should go now." I said getting off the couch.

"Ok, have fun…"

"You have fun with my brother…"

"I'll probably have more fun than you do." Hopefully you won't have too much fun.

"See ya."

"Bye."

I grabbed my jacket and walked into the garage to get into the car. When I was on the road I turned the radio on and pressed scan. The first time it stopped was on some weather forecast so I let it keep scanning. The next time it stopped the man on the radio was saying, "And now here is an old favorite of many teenage girls, _Pick up the Pieces_ by Boyz Attack."

I am definitely not going to listening to that. After a while I arrived at my mom's house. I parked the car in the drive way and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to ring the door bell I saw Jen and her mother pulling up in a car. Since it is dark I'm guessing they didn't see me because they got out of the car and were arguing about me.

"Why are you making me go on another date?" Jen said.

"Because you and Tommy are perfect for each other. You two just need a little help from us so you can see it."

"Well, I'm not going to pretend anymore Mother! Especially now that he is with someone."

"After this date you won't have to pretend anymore, Laura got you two reservations at some really nice and romantic French restaurant. And that's the reason this date is so important is so he doesn't go out with that girl. He is way too old for her."

"Just like Josh is too old for me." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, five years different may not seem a lot now, but in the future it will be."

"That's not the reason and you know it."

"Yes it is."

"Forget it, let's just go and get this over with."

"Wait a minute."

So Jen doesn't like these dates either? I thought it was always her idea. I quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Hopefully Jen and her mom won't realize I heard everything they said. My mom finally opened the door and let me in.

"Tommy, you're early! That's a first." Tommy shrugged. "Jen isn't here yet, so you can just go wait in the living room. Jake's in there I think."

"I thought you said he and Natalie were at a camp."

"They go to a camp thing with their friends during the day."

"Oh."

"So, you go on in there, I was just about to help Natalie with something. If the door rings please get it, it'll most-likely be Jen."

"I will." I walked into the living room and saw Jake sitting in front of the TV playing video games. He must have heard me walk in because he paused the game and turned around.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey." I said back to him taking a seat on the couch.

"Want to race?" He motioned towards the game he was playing.

"Ok, a quick one." I don't know why Jen hasn't come up to the door yet, but now when she does she is going to have to wait to leave. She doesn't want to go on the date anyway.

Jake came over and handed me a controller. "We are going to play Need for Speed Underground. A is go, B is back, and you use the control stick to move."

"Ok." We picked out our cars and started racing. We finished the race and still Jen hadn't come to the door. I looked at my watch and it read 5:59. Just as the time switched to 6:00 the door bell rang. I wonder if they just waited outside until it was exactly 6 or if they were still talking.

"I'll get it." I told Jake when he was about to get up.

"Ok." He responded and set up his game so that it was one player. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Tommy! How good to see you." Jen's mom, Amy said.

"It's good to see you too." I said trying to sound like I meant it. She was nice and all, but it was partly her fault that I was here tonight.

"Hey Tom." Jen said in an oddly un-perky voice.

"Hi." I stepped away from the door giving them room to walk into the house.

"Where is your mother?" Amy asked me.

"Upstairs. She'll be down in–" My mom started walking down the steps just as I began saying that.

"Amy, Tommy was here before you two, a surprise isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Amy turned to me and Jen still standing by the front door. "We got you two reservations at, what was the name of that place?"

"La Petite Cuisine."

"You know where it is right?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah."

"Ok well, we will see you two later. Bye."

"Bye." Jen and I both said at the same time. We walked out the door and into my car. For the first couple of minutes there was a strange silence. Normally on our dates she would just keep talking.

"So Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in Montana? And with Jude?"

"I came down here because I am getting work done on my house here, and I asked Jude to come with me."

"Oh. Are you two dating?"

"No. If we were I wouldn't be here tonight."

"Sadly I don't think that would stop out moms from setting this up."

"You going out with someone?"

"Sort of…"

"Josh?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you and your mom talking outside."

"Oh. Well, Josh and I are engaged. We had been going out for a while, and my mom didn't know anything about it because I knew that she would try and stop it. But Josh thought my mom had the right to know that I was going to be getting married, and when she found out she told me to break it off because–"

"...he is 5 years older."

"Yeah. Josh and I decided to wait a little while after I told him about the whole thing with you."

"You should just leave Montana, or at least this town."

"I'm thinking about it." I pulled into a parking spot by the restaurant and we both got out of the car.

"You think there is anyway for this to be the last date we are forced to go on?" Jen asked me as we entered the building.

"There has to be something we can do." I turned to the waitress, "We have reservations under–"

"Tom Quincy. Right this way." The waitress grabbed two menus and showed us to our table.

"My name is Bree and I will be your server tonight. There is a bottle of wine that has already been picked out for you. I'll bring it out in a minute."

"Ok." I said. "So what should we say when we get back?" I asked after I had picked out what I wanted from the menu.

"We could pretend to get into a big fight. Maybe that would work." The waitress came to pour the wine. When she was done with that she took our orders and left.

"But since it is known that we both want to get out of this do you think they would believe it?"

"Your right, but…" We talked for a while about what we thought we could do. When the food came we gave up on thinking about ways to trick our moms and started talking about what we were doing on Christmas.

"I am going to Josh's house in a town north of here."

"How are you covering up for that?"

"I said that I am going to a Christmas party and then staying at a friend's house till they have a New Years party."

"You have it all planned out."

"Well, it is what I normally would do for Christmas and New Years. So what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. And Jude and I are leaving on the 30th so we will be home for New Years." Just as I finished saying that Bree came over to our table.

"How was everything?"

"Good." I said.

"Yes, very good." Jen agreed.

"Can I get you anything else? Dessert?"

"Not for me." Jen said.

"No thanks." I said full from the dinner.

"Well, everything has been paid for, so you can leave when you are ready. Have a nice night."

"You too." Jen called to her as we both got up and left the restaurant.

In the car we started talking about what we were going to say when we got back to the house so next time I came down here we wouldn't have to do this again, even thought this 'date' wasn't as bad as the others but that's just because we were treating it like it wasn't a date.

"Ok, how 'bout this, when we get to the house, you could say that you are going out with Jude and I will tell my mom that I am still going out with Josh and then maybe they will just give up."

"But I'm not going out with Jude." Not now at least.

"So pretend, you heard my mom before, this date was so important because your mom didn't want you going out with her."

"That probably would work, but…"

"But what?"

"Jude…"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She would mind not knowing, but she would want me to get out of this.

"Fine, but only since I have to." We got out of the car and walked up to the house. Before I could even ring the bell the door opened and my mom and Amy were standing there.

"Were you two waiting here for us?"

"No…anyway, how was your date?" Amy asked anxiously.

"That doesn't matter." Jen told her mom.

"And why not?" My mom asked.

"Because we are not going out on another date." I told her hopefully for the last time.

"You had one bad date that doesn't mean you can't go out again. How about tomorrow night? Jen's not leaving till Christmas Eve."

"No Mom! We aren't going on another date because…" She turned to look at me, "because Tommy's going out with Jude and I'm still going out with Josh."

"You are?"

"He is?" Why did I agree to this? "Tommy, is this true?"

"Yeah." I said. Both my mom and Amy looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine then, we will give up on setting you two up."

"For now." Amy added to what my mother had said.

"No. Not for now, forever. If there was something between us don't you think we would have done something about it by now?"

"I guess…"

"Ok then, it's over. Right?"

"Yeah." My mom said sounding defeated.

"Good." Jen and I said together.

"I should be going then."

"Ok, bye." My mom said.

"Bye." Amy said to me as they started walking into the living room.

"Tom when are you leaving?" My mom asked turning around to look at me.

"The 30th."

"Alright. Hopefully we can have you and Jude over before then."

"Sure." That's strange…

They left the hallway where we were still standing.

"Glad that worked." Jen said relieved.

"Yeah."

"Just wondering, you don't have to answer, but you like Jude right?"

"Of course I like her why would I bring her here if I didn't?"

"You know what I mean." I know I do I just…

"Yeah. I do."

"That's what I thought." She smiled at me. She looked at her watch. "Wow it's almost 9." (The dinner was at a fancy restaurant so it's long)

"Didn't realize it was that late, I guess I'll just head home."

"Alright cya around I guess."

"Yeah, bye." I opened the door and got into my car. I waved to her and drove off back to my house.

When I got back to my house I opened the door. "What are you two doing?"

**A/N: here u go longest chapter yet sry it took a while. And the name of the restaurant I used is the name of on in my town. I have never been there my friend just told me to use it…hope u liked this chapter and thankx every1 who reviewed. Ill try and get the next chapter up ASAP. And sry if there are any errors I wanted to get this up tonight and I quickly checked it**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jude's POV 5:18**

"Uhh, guess I should go now." Tommy said standing up.

"Ok, have fun…" I said mockingly. He's dreading this date; I don't have anything to worry about.

"You have fun with my brother…"

"I'll probably have more fun than you do." I looked at Tommy as I said that. He looked a little jealous.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Tommy grabbed his jacket and left the house. There's about a half hour left until Nick and I will be leaving so I watched TV for a little longer and eventually went upstairs to get ready.

Once in my room I looked through my clothes like I would usually do. Even though I wasn't really looking for a second date with Nick, I was still going to try to have fun tonight. Nick hadn't said where we were going and he never actually said it was a date so I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a black and gray stripped shirt.

After I was ready to go I heard Nick outside my door.

"Hey, Jude?" He called in.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Uh huh." I opened the door and saw him dressed casually. Good thing, I didn't really think he was going to take me to some fancy place. Wouldn't seem like him. "So, where are we going?"

"My two friends asked if we wanted to go with them to Yesterday's, but we don't have to we can go somewhere else."

"No, that sounds like fun." Ok so now it hopefully won't be awkward or anything.

"Ok, let me just call them real quick." I said ok and watched him pull out his cell phone and dial.

A few minutes later we both walked out of the house.

"How are we getting there? Tommy let you borrow the car?"

"No, I had to get a rental." Once at the car we both got in and he began driving. "I got my friend to pay for the damage at least."

"How'd you do that?"

"He's not sappost to be drinking. Because he is underage, and his parents are very strict about it. So I threatened to tell them if he didn't pay for it."

A few quiet minutes past.

"So, what are you into besides music and my brother?" He asked smirking.

"Who said I liked Tommy." How come everyone is able to tell?

"It's obvious. You _did_ come all the way to Montana with him."

"If it's so obvious, why did you ask me out?"

"One, I wanted to see what you would say. My friends didn't think you would say yes. And two, its fun to piss him off."

"Well, he doesn't seem to think you are any kind of a threat." By the way he looked at me I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"And you know this how?"

"I don't."

"Right; and I could be a threat if I wanted to."

"So sure of yourself are you?"

"Yes, I am." We talked for a little while longer 'til we got to the restaurant.

In the building Nick asked the guy at the desk if his friends were at the restaurant yet, apparently knowing the guy by the way they talked.

The guy, who I now knew as Mike took us to an empty table and seated us.

"I'll send the waitress over to get your drinks."

"Ok, cya." Nick turned to me when Mike left.

"That's the friend that smashed my car."

"At least he has a job and can pay for your car."

"Yeah. If he didn't I'd be screwed. I'm trying to save up so I can move out of Tommy's house once I graduate this year."

"Where do you want to move to?"

"I'm not sure. I was originally going to move out of the state, but now I don't know."

"Hey Nick." Two people who looked around our age walked up to the table.

"Hey." He said. The two sat down with us. _'I guess they are the people we are meeting.'_

"This is Kyle and Abby." He motioned to the people who sat down. I said hi to them. "And this is–"

"Jude Harrison." Abby said excited. "I went to one of your concerts once when I was in Ontario last year. You are really good."

"Thanks." I wonder if Nick told them I was going to be there. Abby seemed really surprised.

We all started looking at the menu's Mike had put on the table before he left. When we had picked out what we were getting and began talking about random things the waitress came over to take our orders.

When she left, Abby and I started talking about music. It turned out that she was a singer as well. Not professional like me, but she wanted to be. She was going to try out for the next season of American Idol.

"I can't wait."

"Good luck. That's got to be hard to be in. It's a lot longer than the Instant Star competition."

"Yeah."

"Jude?"

"Hum?" I faced Nick. And he and I began talking.

**Normal POV**

The waitress that was taking care of Jude, Nick, Abby, and Kyle's table walked into the kitchen after taking their order. She told the chef's the order and then walked into the bathroom. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, but you need to get here ASAP."

"Because– I'll tell you when you get here, I hear someone coming."

"Mike's seating the people so just tell him to put you at a table I serve. You know what forget that. I'll reserve a seat in the back for you."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and left the bathroom as Abby and Jude walked in.

Twenty minutes later after bringing out the food to Nick's table (I don't want to list everyone) and checking on her other tables she walked over to the table she reserved for Alice and sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice asked.

"What took you so long?"

"I was at my parents' house."

"Oh. Well, first, did you and Nick break up?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's here with a girl, and two other people, but he and the girl, I think are together. And you'll never guess who it is."

"Who?"

"Jude Harrison, you know that singer from Canada."

"Yeah, I know who she is. There isn't anything wrong with that; is it his brother that's with him? Nick's brother is Jude's producer and I heard they went on a vacation thing together."

"I don't think it's his brother. They guy looks maybe only a year older than us. Isn't his brother like 26 or something?"

"Yeah. Where are they sitting, I want to see."

"Over there." The waitress, Stacy, pointed.

"I'll be right back."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"Uhh… I'll just have that fudge brownie thing. I had dinner already."

"Alright I will go get it."

**Back at the table still normal POV**

"Nick look over there." Kyle pointed to where Alice was standing.

"Crap. What is she doing here?"

"She's looking right at us. Act like you aren't on a date."

"This isn't exactly a date."

"Well she probably will think it is."

"True." Alice turned around and walked back to her table.

"She's gone. You are going to have fun explaining this tomorrow."

"At least she didn't come over now."

**Back to Alice and Stacy**

"Here you go." Stacy put the brownie on the table.

"I think he's dating her."

"You going to ignore it?"

"No. This isn't the first time I've caught him with someone. I'm going to _do_ something this time."

"Wait. When has he cheated on you?"

"I saw him flirting with some girl in his grade."

"…Oh. So what are you doing?"

"_We_ are–" She began. "I'll tell you later I have to go get something real quick. How long have they had their food?"

"I gave it to them right before I came to sit here."

"Good. Call me if they look like they are about to leave."

"O…k…"

"Save the rest of my brownie for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Alice quickly left the restaurant, got into her car, and drove away.

**A/N: I didnt get this up yesterday 'cause i had my freshmen orientation and then a few of my friends and i went and saw Accepted (Appropriate movie for after orientation i know lol it wasnt planned)**

AnywayHere is half of what i was planning on making this chapter, but i wanted to get omething up and this was a good spot to end somewhat of a cliff hanger (lol) and there is still the one from the last chapter. I will try as hard as i can to get the next chapter up by this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews hope u all like the story. REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

"Alice, they just asked for the dessert menu."

"Don't give it to them yet, I'm on my way."

"I don't think we should do anything. I don't want to get fired."

"_You_ aren't doing anything they can't fire you."

"I am letting you do whatever it is that you are going to do."

"Don't worry I won't let them fire you. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Stacy and Alice both hung up their phones.

**Stacy's POV**

I walked over to the table where Jude and Nick sat with the other two people.

"So, can I get anyone anything for dessert?"

"I'll have that Cookies 'n Cream thing." She told me. What's with everyone and getting that? I really should try it. I write the order down. "Oh, and could I also have a re-fill?"

"Sure. Anyone else having anything?" I take the rest of their orders. Everyone got a dessert and wanted a re-fill.

I walked towards the kitchen which was near the table I had reserved for Alice and I. We never really sat people back here unless it was really busy. Looking at the table I noticed she still wasn't there. I put the orders in and by the time I stepped out of the kitchen Alice was sitting at the table in the exact same spot as before.

"Stacy, you have a table to get to?" She asked me.

"No, I've got a minute."

"I'm gonna spike their drinks." She sounded proud that she thought of that.

"You know how much trouble you can get into. Especially that you are going to be doing it to someone famous."

"No one will find out. And so you don't get in trouble for it you are going to ask someone else to bring the drinks to the table for you."

"I don't think we should do this."

"So did Jude and Nick order more drinks?" She asked completely ignoring what I just said.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Good. Bring them out here, I'll put the stuff in and then you hand the tray to someone else saying you have to go to the bathroom." I got up from sitting and started to walk to the kitchen, "only bring out Nick and Jude's drinks for now. So I don't put it in the wrong ones."

"You're not doing them all?"

"They have to get home somehow. I don't want them to drive while they are like that." Then how about forgetting the whole thing? I thought to myself.

A few moments later I was watching Alice poor the liquid into the two glasses. When she was done she quickly put the container that held the liquid away. "I hope I didn't put too much in." I was going to reply when I heard someone else coming.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked him once he was standing next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take these drinks to table seven? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

"This one," I pointed to the blue drink, "goes to the girl with blond hair. And this one," I pointed to the other drink on the tray, "goes to the guy she's sitting next to with brown hair. And tell them I will bring the rest out soon."

"Alright."

"Thanks." I started walking towards the bathroom.

"No problem."

**Normal POV**

When Paul gave Jude and Nick their drinks saying that the other things will be out shortly, they both took a sip of their drink.

By the time they all finished their dessert, Jude and Nick and finished all their drinks and Kyle and Abby noticed they were acting drunk.

"Jude, Nick, you alright?" Kyle asked.

"Never…better…" Jude said.

"Why," Nick paused, "wouldn't we be?"

"No reason."

"Are they drunk?" Abby asked Kyle.

"That's what you would think; but, there wasn't any alcohol in their drinks I don't think."

"That's strange. Maybe we should just get the check and leave."

"Yeah." Kyle gets the check and pays. "We should probably drive them to Nick's place." He suggests after seeing Jude trip getting out of the booth and Nick not being able to walk in a straight line.

"I'll drive them there in his car and you can follow in yours." Kyle agrees and they all walk out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. Jude and Nick were talking to each other trying not to trip and we laughing loudly every time one of them stumbled.

"Nick, I'm gonna drive you and Jude home. Can I have your keys?"

"I can drive." He protested throwing Jude the car keys as Abby reached for them. Jude wasn't able to catch it. Instead, the keys landed by Kyle's feet who was standing to the right of her. He picked them up and handed them to Abby.

"Guess she's drivin' us." Jude said once she got to where Nick was standing.

"At least it's not my car. Usually I don't let anyone drive my car."

"You let Mike drive your car. Is he your _bestest _friend then?"

"He stole my keys."

"Sure."

"He did."

"Nick which car is yours?" Abby looked at him for the answer.

"It's not mine." He and Jude laughed.

"Which car did you come here in?"

"That one." He pointed to the blue car they came in.

"Ok then let's go." Abby turned to Kyle. "He can be so annoying when he's drunk."

"But how can he be drunk?"

"I have no idea."

"Have fun in the car with them."

She sighed, "See you at his house."

"Bye." They both walked off to separate cars. Abby got Jude and Nick in the car and they were talking and laughing about the most random things. When they finally got to the house Kyle was already there in the parking lot.

"What took you so long?" Abby stared at him and told him to shut up.

Abby got Jude and Nick in the house. Jude asked if they wanted to stay saying something about games they could play.

"Yeah like spin the bottle." Nick commented when he heard Jude say games.

"No thanks, Kyle and I should be going."

"Suite yourself." Jude told her. "We'll just have fun on our own."

"Uh huh." Nick agreed.

"Ok then. Nick, call me tomorrow." Kyle told him as he and Abby left the house and got into the car.

"Now that they are gone what do you want to do?" Jude asked turning away from the door. She noticed Nick was right behind her, very close. Slowly they were becoming even closer like something was pulling them together.

Just as their lips touched they heard the door open behind them and heard, "What are you two doing?" They both pulled away and looked at the door to find Tommy standing there.

**A/N: First I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm going to try and write a couple of chapters so by the time school starts I will have some pre-written and I can update w/ that. So it might take a little while to post. Hope u all like this chapter. I went back and forth before I decided what Nick and Jude were going to be doing but I came up with this making it easier for me later on. Any way REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Just having a little fun." Jude tells him.

"Why, you're not jealous are you Tom?"

"…" Tommy didn't say anything. "Are you two drunk?"

"We didn't have any alcohol did we Jude?"

"Not that I can remember…" She giggled at the way Tommy was looking at her.

"Let's get you in bed." He said worried because something was obviously wrong with her and Nick. Nick had just passed out on the couch 5 seconds after sitting down.

"Trying to take advantage of me Mr. Quincy?" She walked closer towards him.

He tried as hard as he could to ignore what she was doing and saying as he lead her up stairs to her room. Once in there she laid down on her bed and just as Tommy was about to leave she grabbed his arm, "stay."

He got her to let go of his arm, walked towards the door, said goodnight to Jude, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**The Next Morning**

"I feel like crap." Jude says to Nick at they sat in the kitchen with all the lights off.

"So do I. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No, not much after we got dessert."

"Me neither. We didn't have any alcohol did we?"

"Where would we get any? I don't think the restaurant would give us, well me any, since they probably know how old I am." Just then Tommy came into the room and turned all the lights on, making the room really bright.

"Turn the lights off!" Jude complained covering her eyes.

"Why don't you get my brother to do it for you?" Tommy walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. "You two seemed pretty close last night."

Horror struck Jude's face as she looked over at Nick who was putting his jacked and sunglasses on, getting ready to leave the house.

"What happened last night?"

"I dno, you tell me. I walk in and see you kissing my brother in _my_ house and then telling me that you are just having some fun."

Nick stopped what he was doing and looked at Tommy then at Jude. As much as he wanted to stay and see if Tommy knew anything else of what happened last night, he could tell Tommy was mad and he knew never to mess with Tommy when he's mad.

"I have to go. I'll ask Kyle if he knows what happened last night." Nick quickly walked out of the house and into his rental car.

"Tommy I honestly don't remember what happened last night after we got our dessert." After she said that she realized what she could have meant by that. "I don't even remember how we got home."

"Did Nick take you to a bar?"

"Not really, we went to Yesterdays. And don't you think, if we figured out a way to get in the bar that is, that we would at least know why we don't remember anything?"

"I have to go out for a little bit. You're not up to coming are you?" Tommy asked sounding annoyed.

"Not really."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Tommy, are you mad at me? I didn't do anything purposely."

"Jude, how would you feel if you walked in on me kissing your sister?"

"I have, remember?" Now Jude was annoyed.

"I got to go."

"Fine, but before you leave, you have any aspirin?"

He walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out the bottle. "Here." He hands it to her and walks out of the house leaving Jude alone.

**Jude POV**

When Tommy slammed the door I finished eating my breakfast, after taking the aspirin and turning down the lights, and decided to go take a bath. Maybe that will completely get rid of my headache.

After I was dressed my headache was just about gone and I had no clue what I was going to do for the rest of the day. Tommy didn't really say something about when he was going to come back, so it could be a while. I don't know what the rest of the trip here will be like if we don't figure out what happened. Tommy better stop acting the way he was soon 'cause Christmas is in two days.

While I was drying my hair I remembered today Tommy and I were going to go get me a bathing suite. I don't think he's gonna wanna go, maybe I should go now, it'll give me something to do. But how do I get there?

I remember seeing a phone book in the living room the other day. Maybe there will be a number for a taxi or something.

**A few minutes later  
**  
Ok, now I'm downstairs in the living room looking for a stupid phone book. The one I had seen before was 2 years old and for a different town. A lot of good that does me.

I look for about 5 more minutes for a phone book and give up. I haven't talked to Sadie at all and I think today is the day Mom and Don are arriving there. I'm going to call to see how she's making out.

Just as I had gotten to the last step I remembered the time difference. It would only be 7:23 a.m. there and Sadie would probably get mad if I called her so early.

What am I sappost to do now? I turned around and walked back down the steps when I was almost in the hallway where the front door is I heard it slam shut. Thinking it was Tommy I reluctantly walked towards the door. Maybe I did do something bad last night.

When I was standing in front of the door I found out it was Nick that had slammed the door. He didn't realize I was there; he had his back turned from me hanging up his dripping jacket. Funny, I don't think it's raining. He turned around and was surprised to see me standing there.

"Why are you soaking wet?" I asked him.

"Sprinklers."

"Uhh…"

"I stopped at my girlfriend's house after I talked to Kyle. She saw us last night and thought we were on a date, she told me to leave and while I was she turned the sprinklers on."

"Ohh. Did Kyle know what happened to us last night?"

"I'll tell you what he said after I go change. I'm freezing."

"You want me to make hot chocolate? Tommy and I got some when we were out the other day."

"That would be nice, thanks." I watched Nick walk to the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

I went into the cabinet that I had seen Tommy put the hot chocolate mix in after we bought it.

Five minutes later Nick and I were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate and talking about what Kyle had said. He even said that we didn't have alcohol. Kyle and Nick think that Alice must have done something to our desserts because she can be very jealous and we started acting drunk after we started eating it. Nick hadn't been able to get any info. out of her in the short minute they talked.

"Nick?" I asked putting my mug into the dishwasher.

"Humm?"

"Could you drive me to the mall?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatcha looking for? There are two malls around here and they have different kinds of things."

"I want to get a bathing suite."

"Didn't know we had a hot tub?" I shook my head. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Let me just go get my money." I ran into my room, grabbed my purse, and ran back down ready to go.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have about half of the next chapter written already but I may decide to make it the chapter after the next but it wont be a long time till I post hopefully. I feel bad when I make you all wait a long time. Thanks for all the reviews and Im glad you all like my story. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy got in his car and drove to a friend's house. Once he was there he got out of his car and knocked on the door.

"Tom, I didn't know you were here." The guy who opened the door said.

"Yeah I got here 2 days ago."

"What's up?" He let Tommy in and led him to the living room where they sat down.

"Way too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you working last night?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Did you see Nick there?"

"Uh huh. He was there with three other people."

"Would there be any way to see what they ordered?"

"We could try. Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"He was out with Jude last night, you know my artist?" The guy, Max, nodded his head. "When I saw them after they were at the restaurant they seemed like they were drunk. This morning they said they couldn't remember much of what happened after they had dessert. They also said that they didn't have and alcohol."

"Ok, but maybe they are lying, they are underage after all. Why is it so important to you?"

"It just is." Tommy answered shortly.

"Ok, well I know Stacy was serving them last night. I'll ask her if they were acting weird at all or if she knows what happened."

"When will you be able to talk to her?"

"If you really want me to I can call now, I guess."

"If you could."

"Ok. Let me get her number, I'll be right back." (Just so you know Max is the manager of Yesterdays that's why Tommy went to him.) Max walked out of the living room.

**Meanwhile…**

Jude and Nick were getting out of the car once they got to the mall. Nick had to drive around for a bit 'till he could find a parking spot. That's the reason he hated this mall. It was always crowded. The only time he really comes here is when he is going to the movie theater.

"So, what store here and I going to be able to find a bathing suite in?" Jude asked looking at the big map once they entered the mall.

"Upstairs there is a store, I don't know what it's called, that sells summer things during winter."

"How do they stay open?"

"A lot of people go there, there's an indoor pool in the town and I guess people who are going south or something want to get stuff before they go down, I dno."

"Oh. So where exactly is this store?"

"Come on." Nick led Jude over to an elevator. Jude looked at the button panel, 4 floors. _'This is a big mall for such a small town, maybe we aren't in Eureka. I have no clue.' _Nick pressed the button with a 3 on it and a woman with two kids pressed the button with 4.

"You didn't have to come in with me; you could have just dropped me off." Jude told Nick.

"I have nothing better to do so I decided to stay. Do you not want me to?"

"I don't care; I just thought you would have something to do."

"Nope, if I wasn't here I'd be at home bored."

"Wow you don't have anything to do, amazing." The elevator door opened on the third floor Jude and Nick got out.

"I think it's this way." Nick turned left and started walking looking at the stores as he went by.

"You think?"

"I don't really go to this store; I just pass it on occasion, when I'm here."

They walked for a little bit until Nick finally said, "This is it."

Jude looked into the store. You would think it was something found on an island or something. Nick noticed the look on her face. "Wouldn't really picture this place in Montana would you?" She shook her head.

"Are you coming in?" Jude asked him.

Nick looked into the store and saw a girl around his and Jude's age by the dressing room in a bikini. "Of course."

Jude looked at where he was staring. "I thought you had a girlfriend."

He ignored her and walked into the store. The bathing suite rack was next to the dressing room so they went over there. Nick spotted a seat near where the girl was in the bikini and sat down. "I'll just wait right here."

"Whatever." Was all Jude said as she began looking through the different bathing suites. '_It's weird, its winter, whenever you go outside your freezing, and yet here I stand looking for a bathing suite._' Jude picked two out that she liked and tried them on.

She ended up picking the black with lime green Hawaiian flower print bikini. Jude quickly paid so she could get Nick out of the store.

"Want to go get something to eat before we head back?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Nick led Jude to the food court and they both went to separate places to get their lunch and then met up at the table.

**45 minutes later Jude POV**

Nick and I walked into the house through the front door and then into the living room.

"Did you have a feeling we were being watched while we were eating?" Nick asked me.

"Not really, well nothing different than usual for me."

"I guess you're right, I thought maybe the paparazzi was there."

"I hope not." That would be terrible if pictures of us were in the paper and Tommy saw. Then he really wouldn't believe me that there was nothing going on between Nick and I.

We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nick started flipping through the channels. Once we found something we both wanted to watch we heard the door open and then close.

"I'm going to go call Alice, hopefully she won't hang up. I'm not really into listening to what Tom has to say right now."

"Chicken." I stick my tongue out at him as I watch him leave the room. Once he's gone I turn my attention back to the TV and wait for Tommy to come in here. Hopefully he figured something out, if that's what he was doing. Well he didn't slam the door closed so that's a good sign, hopefully.

**A/N: Next chapter I will try to get up by next weekend since I have off again on Monday. Hope u all liked that chapter and will review hint hint lol **


	21. Chapter 21

**Jude POV**

"Jude?" Tommy called me from, I guess, the hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked back. He walked into the living room and sat on the chair next to me.

"Jude, I wanted to apologize, I over-reacted. You two didn't know what you were doing." Wow he's apologizing.

"Maybe the reason you act this way is because someone has done it to you before."

"No sane person would ever do that to me."

"Cocky are we?" Well he _is_ right, no one would ever cheat on him…unless something was seriously wrong with them…I mean he has probably slept with half of Canada and then there's Montana…wait he would probably be too young when he lived here to…thinking these thoughts is just going to lead to worse thoughts and…o wait Tommy's saying something…

"Can you repeat that?"

"I was saying, I talked to my friend, Max, who is the manager of Yesterdays, and he talked to your waitress last night, and she said she had this guy, Paul, give you your dessert and she said that when she came back to ask you if you needed anything else after he gave you your food, you and Nick were already acting weird. She thinks Paul spiked your drinks or something."

I starred at Tommy. That does make sense.

"Did anyone talk to him?" I ask.

"Not yet, we couldn't get a hold of him, but he has to work tonight and Max is going to talk to him. It could have been someone else that did it."

"Maybe it was Nick's girlfriend. Does she work there?"

"I didn't even know Nick had a girlfriend."

"Well he does, and he went to her house earlier today and she apparently saw us last night and thought we were on a date, which we weren't, and was mad at him."

"If she spiked your drinks just because of that I think she's crazy."

"You think?" We laughed.

"Mr. Quincy?" A builder asked entering the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." I turned to Tommy. "I'm gonna go talk to Nick."

"Ok." I walk out of the room and hear the builder tell Tommy that the studio is finished. When I get upstairs I walk over to Nick's room and see him sitting on his bed dialing the phone. He sees me standing in the hall way and hung the phone up.

"Tommy mad?"

"Surprisingly no, he actually apologized."

"Wow."

"I know. You talk to Alice?"

"Briefly, she kind of sounded like she was hiding something from me. She wasn't all that mad. But she did hang up on me when I told her what happened last night."

"I think she did it some how."

"Did what?"

"Spiked our drinks."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Tommy talked to this guy, Max the-"

"Manager."

"Yeah, and he asked our waitress if she knew anything, and she said it was that guy who gave us our desserts put something in our drinks/food."

"And how does Alice fit into this?"

"Why would that guy do it? What would he have against us? Have you ever talked to him before?"

"No, but-"

"You said it yourself; Alice was hiding something. And she has a reason to want to do something to us."

"That makes sense but I don't think she would do that."

"I'll find a way to prove it to you."

"How?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll tell you when I figure it out." I started walking out the door and the phone rang. I heard Nick answer it as I continued down the stairs to see what Tommy was doing.

He wasn't in the living room or kitchen so I assumed he would be checking out the studio.

I was right, as always. He was sitting in the chair in front of the sound board looking around.

"Are you even going to use this studio?" He turned around to face me when he heard my voice.

"Yes."

"When?"

"If I ever decide to move down here or something I can use it."

"That mean you are going to start your solo album?" Tommy didn't answer me.

"You could always use it." He tells me.

"Now?"

"You have a song?"

"Not yet, but we can work on one."

"Then let's get to work." I went upstairs to get my guitar and journal. When I got back Tommy was sitting in the same seat, but with a bag of candy in one hand.

"Candy!" I said reaching for the bag. He pulled the bag back.

"Go get your own."

"I don't have any. Just let me have some." I reached for the bag again but this time when he pulled back I fell onto him as the back of the chair hit the sound board.

He stopped pulling the bag away and I noticed I was straddling his lap. Before I knew what was happening Tommy's lips were crashing onto mine. My hands moved around his neck and his around my waist pulling me closer to him; if that was possible.

Things started to get heated and Tommy started 'helping' me take off my jacket, while trying not to break the kiss.

"Tom?" Nick called from the hallway. Does he plan interrupting us all the time? No I think it may be just bad timing for the whole family, at least him and Tommy. Tommy and I pulled apart and I stood up as he flattened his hair.

Tommy sighed, "Yeah?"

"Dad wants to talk to you." Nick hands him the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy walks out of the room talking.

"You two about to work on a song?" Nick asked motioning to my guitar and journal on the couch where I left them.

"Uh, yeah." Technically that isn't a lie either. For two reasons, one we _were_ going to write a song, and Tommy once said writing a song was like falling in love—wait did I just say lo—

"Earth to Jude." Nick was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Why there is candy all over the ground?" I looked where the chair was and saw the bag of candy we were 'fighting' over that just carelessly got dropped without me noticing.

"I was trying to get some from Tommy and he wouldn't let me and then he dropped it." That didn't sound right. I don't think he noticed.

I bent down and started picking the candy up.

"Shouldn't have asked." Guess I'm not _always _right.

**A/N: I added some Jommy-ness in there for u all and I know most of you already don't like Nick and him calling Tommy isn't gonna make u like him anymore but I know what im doing…I hope lol anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed u guys make me feel bad when I don't update when I say I will so Review and ill try and post another chapter same time next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

Nick walked out of the room and I continued cleaning up the candy. Once it was all cleaned up I sat down on the couch and started writing down lyrics.

Tommy walked into the room and looked like he was about to sit in the chair but thought better of it.

"What was the phone call about?"

"My dad wanted to know if I wanted to go over his house for Christmas with Nick, Gina, Kate, and Jay. I told him I'd have to ask you if you minded."

"That sounds good."

"Ok, then I'll call him back later. What are you doing?"

"Writing the song."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"I'm your producer; I can make you show me."

"You have to wait 'till I'm done."

"Fine."

"If I feel like it." I mutter to my self.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, thought you said…never mind. Did you stay here all day?"

"No. I was trying to find a number for a taxi, but then Nick came home and offered to drive me."

"Where?"

"The mall, you know, where you were sappost to take me today."

"Oh yeah, to get a bathing suite, I forgot."

"Too busy jumping to conclusions."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know." I watched as Tommy looked at his watch.

"I'm going upstairs to finish my song."

"You can stay down here."

"I'm also going to try and call Sadie. My mom and her new husband are arriving in Toronto today."

"The reason you were so eager to come here?"

"No, just an added bonus." I smiled and walked out of the studio leaving Tommy alone.

When I first got to my room I put my guitar and journal down on my bed and took out my cell phone. Dialing my house number I sat down on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sades."

"Jude, hi."

"Mom and Don there yet?"

"Yes, and she won't stop asking about you." She said annoyed.

"Poor Sadie she can't stand not being talked about 24/7."

"Shut up, you'd be annoyed too. 'Have you talked to Jude' 'When is she coming back' 'I hope we get to see her before we leave' it's getting on my nerves. She hasn't even been here a whole day."

"You haven't told her where I am right?"

"No, Jude."

"Sadie, you're talking to Jude?" I could hear my mom ask over the phone. Please say no.

"Uh, yeah." Why did she just do that? "Sorry." I heard her say quietly.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No." I said.

"When I'm done. I'll come get you when we're done talking."

"Ok."

"So what's up?" Sadie asked signaling our mom was no longer in the room

"Nothing _much._"

"What happened?"

"A lot has kinda been going on."

"Between you and Tommy."

"And his brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah he has a younger brother, Nick."

"And, you're with _both _of them?"

"No, not between us that way." She adds quietly hoping Sadie doesn't hear, "at least that's not the part I was talking about."

"I heard that. Tell me everything that has happened!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Then I'll just have to put Mom on the phone."

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"That's better." I told Sadie everything that happened, leaving out nothing.

"I told you something would happen between you two."

"Shut up."

"Sadie, are you and Jude almost done?"

"Tell her I had to go because my friends are tired of waiting for me to leave for a party."

"Ok."

"She has to go. Her friends have been waiting for her."

"It will only be a minute."

"Jude-"

"Sadie, just hang up the phone. I don't want to talk to her."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone I look at the clock. I can't believe its only 3:00, a lot has happened today. I was about to go downstairs and see what Tommy and Nick were up to, but then I heard them talking somewhere down the hall. Since they sounded busy I decided to work on the song like planned.

I re-read what I wrote down before in my journal for the song. I don't know what everyone will think about it, especially Tommy, but I can write it and later decide not to use it, or show it to anyone.

**30 minutes later**

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Jude?"

"Yeah?" I opened the door to find Tommy and Nick standing there.

"We're going to Yesterdays want to come?" Nick asked.

"Why are you going there?"

"To find out if that kid was the one who spiked your stuff last night." Tommy explained.

"But it wasn't him."

"How do you know?"

"Jude thinks that my girlfriend did it."

"Have her meet us at Yesterdays and I'll prove it to you."

"I'll call her, and _if_ she comes I'll prove it to you that she _didn't_ do it."

"Hurry up and call her, by the time we are done with that and dinner, it's gonna be late, and I'm tired."

"Ok. I'll meet you two in the car." Nick went into his room to use the phone.

"You finish your song yet?" Tommy asked as we were walking down the stairs to get in the car.

"Almost."

"You were in there for over an hour plus the time in the studio working on it."

"I was talking to Sadie for most of the time."

"Your mom there?"

"Yup, and she wanted to talk to me."

"Let me guess, you got out of it."

"I'm not going to talk to her." Now we were outside standing by the car. Tommy was just about to unlock the doors until I said that, making him stop and look at me.

"You have to talk to her sometime."

"No I don't. She can't just leave, come back a year later, and expect me to welcome her with open arms."

Tommy looked like he was about say something to me but I stopped him. "Can you just unlock the doors I'm freezing?"

"Fine." He unlocked the doors and we both got into the car. I sat in the back. I decided to be nice to Nick and let him sit in the front. Also, maybe if I'm not sitting next to him Tommy will drop the whole me talking to my mom again thing.

"When did we have to return those movies we rented?" I asked randomly as I saw Nick coming outside.

"I totally forgot about them. They are due back the 26th. So I don't forget again we should probably bring them back tomorrow." Nick opened the passenger's door and climbed in the car. He had an annoyed look on his face. That couldn't be good.

**A/N: sry I didn't get it up when I said I was going to. I bought the new sims 2 and I have been playing that a lot and yesterday I was at drama and then the movies with my friends and I didn't get home till 10…I was tired. Anywayz I have already most of the next chapter done and if you review I will try and send you a PM w/ a spoiler tomorrow night after I finish the rest of the chapter…so REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

"She's coming, but she's not going to be happy when she sees you there. It was hard trying to get her to just come and talk to _me_. She would stop telling me that I'm very lucky she didn't hang up on me."

"At least she will be there."

We drove all the way to Yesterdays and once in the parking lot Nick was the first to get out of the car.

"What are you planning on doing to prove that it was Nick's… What is her name?"

"Alice."

"Oh. So how are you planning on proving it's Alice?"

"I have no clue. I'm hoping she'll admit it."

"You're not even positive it's her."

"It has to be."

"Why?"

"Because it makes the most sense." Tommy looked at me like he had no clue what I was saying. "I'll explain it to you later."

"Ok…" We got out of the car and walked over to where Nick was standing talking to a girl, who I assume, is Alice.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk." I hear her say to Nick. Defiantly Alice.

"I do."

"Then what is _she _doing here?"

"We all need to talk."

"I'm going to go find Max and talk to that kid. He still could have done it." Tommy said to me before we reached where Alice and Nick were standing. "Good luck with her." He motioned to Alice.

"Thanks." We were now standing right behind Nick. When I got up to him I stopped and Tommy continued walking into the restaurant.

"I have to be on a plane in 2 hours so let's get this over with."

"Where are you going?" Nick asked her surprised that she was leaving.

"My parents remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what is this about?" Nick looked at me telling me he wasn't going to say anything. I sighed.

"I know what you did last night, so why don't you just admit it?" Might as well get straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said looking over to Nick. "But I do have a question about last night."

"What." Nick asked.

"What were you doing on a date with another girl?"

"It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out." She looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true." I said, "I came to Montana with Tommy, and he had stuff to do last night, leaving me alone. Nick asked me if I wanted to come to dinner with him and some friends."

"Really?" She asked Nick. He nodded. "Stacy's dead." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, I just have to go speak with my friend."

"About what you did last night?" She has to have done it, why else would she have to talk to her friend after finding out that Nick and I weren't on a date.

"What are you-?"

"The sooner you admit it, the sooner we can get out of here. I know you put something in our drinks last night."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you were jealous when you saw us at the restaurant and I can tell by your voice that you did something wrong."

"That doesn't prove anything. Nick you don't believe her do you?"

"Uhh…I don't think you would do that, but what Jude's saying makes sense."

"I can't believe you are going to take her side. I wasn't even here last night when you two were getting your desserts and refills."

"How did you know that's when it happened? I didn't tell you." Nick asked. Now I knew she did it.

"I…uh…you told me before, remember? At my house."

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"The only way you would know that without us telling you is if you did it."

"Or knew who _did_ do it." Nick added.

"Yeah, I know who did it." Alice said. To me she looked like she was thinking. Probably of someone who was at the restaurant last night that she can blame it on them.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, well I think I do. I think I saw that guy you were with pour something into your drinks before the waiter brought them over." The second she said that she looked like she was regretting it. But why? That could be convincing. I thought about what she said.

"I thought you weren't there when we got out dessert."

"I…wasn't…"

"That's the only time a _waiter_ brought us drinks. The other time it was a _waitress_."

"That's what I meant." Tommy opened the door to the restaurant.

"Jude can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah." I gave one last look at Alice and walked to where Tommy was.

**Normal POV**

"Alice, tell me the truth. Did you do something to our drinks last night?"

"I can't believe you would think that!"

"Well parts of your story don't agree with the other parts." Alice looked to the restaurant doors where Jude was a moment before to see if she was still there. She saw Tommy and Jude inside the building talking. She looked back to Nick and sighed.

"Ok. I'll admit it. I spiked your drinks last night."

"Why?"

"Stacy, your waitress last night, is a friend of mine. She called me to ask if we broke up because you were on a date with another girl. I said no and she told me to come down to the restaurant. When I got there, I thought you were just out with friends but she convinced me it was a date you were on. I got mad and went out to buy something to put in your drinks. I'm sorry."

Nick stared at her. _'This is the reason I don't stay with one girl for a long time. Too much drama.'_

**Meanwhile (Jude POV)**

"Tommy what's up?" I asked once I got in the warmth of the restaurant.

"I don't think that guy did it. He seemed clueless to what was going on."

"Did Alice say anything?"

"She hasn't admitted it yet, but she's just making me think it's her more and more."

"Why, what is she saying?"

"I ask her something and she makes up an answer then, when I ask her something else that answer makes the last one wrong." Tommy stared at her. "Did that not make sense?"

"Uh…only a little, but forget I asked."

"Ok."

**Back to Nick and Alice**

Nick still hasn't said anything. He was just off thinking about…stuff.

Alice looked at her watch. "I should be going soon. Or I'm going to miss my plane." She paused. "Are we ok?"

"Are we ok? You spiked Jude and my drinks, lie about it, and think we're _ok_?"

"…"

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I would have gotten it out earlier but with the site alert thing not working I wanted to wait till it was. The next chapter may be delayed a bit because next weekend I am planning on working on this video project for school and I don't know how long that will take me. I'll try and write some today b4 I leave 4 my dance school and then this weekend. Thanks so much 4 all the reviews!!**

**oh and for thoes of u who read my Potter Puppet Pals story (the one shot) I have decided to write another chapter for it and it will probably be out a little bit after the next chapter for this story**


	24. Chapter 24

"We're not ok Alice. We're over."

"But I only did that because I want you to stay with me."

"Well you plan didn't work."

"How about you think this over while I'm away."

"No. I don't need to think. Just leave for your flight."

Jude and Tommy were now outside, close enough to hear everything Nick and Alice were saying.

"You're going to regret this." Alice says walking away from Nick and getting into her car.

Nick noticed Tommy and Jude talking by the car and he walked over to them.

"Are we going to dinner?" He asks once he gets over to them.

"We were thinking about picking up some Chinese." Tommy says.

"That ok with you?" Jude asks.

"Yeah, fine." They all got into the car. Nick called to order the food while Tommy drove there. When Nick got off the phone Jude turned to look at him. "You get anything out of her?" Nick didn't answer. "She admitted to doing it didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Ha! I told you. I was right and both of you were wrong."

"I didn't say it wasn't Alice, I didn't even know who she was." Tommy pointed out.

"I know, but you were still wrong by thinking Nick and I were together."

"You are so amazing, you know everything." Nick said sarcastically.

"I know." She smiled, "So, you and Alice are over?"

"Thankfully."

"Never thought I'd here that." Tommy laughs.

"Hear what?"

"Nick telling a girl no."

"Yeah, after what you said about him when we were coming here I don't think he has ever done that before."

"Nick is going nice on us." Tommy and Jude laugh.

"You two do remember I'm sitting right here, right?" Tommy and Jude don't say anything to him they just laugh more. "Fine, ignore me."

Tommy parked the car in the spot in front of the door once at the Chinese place.

"I'll get the food." Nick offers glad to get out of the car.

**Tommy POV**

"So, what's our plan for the rest of our time here?" Jude asked me.

"Since when is it my job to think of something to do?"

"Since I'm your guest and you know what's around here."

"Now that you put it that way…I should have every minute of everyday planned." I say sarcastically. "Tomorrow we have to return the movies, the next day is Christmas at my dad's, and then there's nothing else I can think of until we have to leave."

"What would you be doing if I wasn't here with you?" I looked at her not wanting to tell her the real answer.

"Uh…I don't know hanging out with…friends?"

"Sometimes you can act so old, and boring." If only she knew. What I would _really_ be doing would be a lot of fun. I must have smirked or something because Jude asked me what I was thinking about.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Um…ok..." We talked for a few minutes before Nick came back into the car with bags of food.

**10 minutes later**

We are now sitting on the couch eating our food. Jude and Nick got into talking about something; I stopped paying attention to what they were saying as soon as we got in the house. In the car Nick's boss called him saying he needed to work tomorrow. Jude then asked him what his job and they started talking about it. After that what they were saying is not known by me. Here I sit still not paying attention, just watching TV.

"Tommy?" Jude said sounding annoyed, like she has been trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"Never mind." Jude turned her attention back to Nick. I hate when people do that. They finally get your attention and just say 'never mind'.

"What were you going to say?" She turns to face me again.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, like Truth or Dare."

"And we can invite some people over to make it better." Nick suggests. This could be fun, but it could also be a bad thing.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Tommy, please!" I sigh. Sometimes it is so hard to say no to Jude.

"Fine."

"I'll go call some people." Nick tells us. "Jude, go check if we have anything to eat in the kitchen."

"Ok." They both get up and leave the room.

This is going to get interesting.

**45 minutes later normal POV**

Nick had decided to invite Kaiden (one of his friends), Kyle and Abby over to play. Tommy and Jude had gone out quickly to get sodas and food. A few minutes after they came back Kyle and Abby arrived. Kaiden shortly after.

One of Tommy's old friends had also been invited to the house. He knocked on the door and Nick opened it.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hi. I brought some drinks." He said holding up beer.

"Uh…ok. You can put it in the kitchen I guess."

"Where's Tom?"

"I think he is either in the living room or kitchen."

"Ok." Kevin walked into the kitchen and saw Tommy and Jude in there laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked making his presence known.

"Hey man." Tommy said walking over to him.

"I brought your favorite." He said motioning to the beer in his hands.

"I haven't had that in a while…" Tommy started but then remembered Jude there. She couldn't have any and neither could anyone else there. "Kevin, this is Jude."

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." Kevin looked at her like he was trying to memorize every inch of her body. Tommy noticed this and didn't like it.

"Let's uh go inside." The three of them walked into the living room where Abby, Kyle, Kaiden, and Nick were.

"Everyone ready to play?" Nick asked. Everyone said yes.

"I'll go first." Kyle said. "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok…hum…first, are there any rules as to what we can and can't dare?"

Everyone looked at each other. "How about, nothing out of the house and it has to be something that is done now not another day." Abby suggested.

"Ok. Hum…what's a good dare…?" Kyle thought for a minute. "I got one. I dare you to…"

**A/N: First I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love when I check my e-mail and I see them all…I wasn't going to get this chapter up this weekend but I let my friend start reading it and now she wont stop asking me to update so this is up because she made me lol. Hope u liked the chapter the next one is all about the truth or dare game…its going to be very interesting. If anyone has any good truth or dare questions put them in a review and maybe ill use them. REVIEW!!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Last chapter_

"_Ok. Hum…what's a good dare…?" Kyle thought for a minute. "I got one. I dare you to…"_

**Now (Nick POV)**

"…take Kaiden's shirt off using only your teeth." Did he just say that? I'm going to kill him later. We are like brother and sister…in a way. And there is also that…tension between us sometimes. This is going to be awkward.

"He has to take my shirt off?" Kyle nodded smiling; Abby hit him on the arm. "In front of all of you?"

"The reason I asked what the rules were. No one said no to this." He looked at Kaiden. "Don't worry, you don't have to keep it off, you put it right back on."

"Fine. I guess I'm ready then."

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to Kaiden.

"Take off your jacket first." Kyle tells her. She takes it off.

**15 minutes later (after dare and getting food/ drinks) Jude POV**

"Ok, Nick, now it's your turn." Kyle tells him.

"Jude. Truth or dare?" I knew that was coming.

"Tr-dare." Why did I just do that?

"I dare you to make out with…" Tommy? "Kevin," Great. I saw the way he looked at me before. "for 15 seconds." Tommy glared at Nick.

"Umm…ok." I moved over to where Kevin was.

"I'll tell you when you can stop."

I sit down and put my lips on Kevin's. After about 2 seconds I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth. He was basically doing everything, if Nick would have been nice and said Tommy and not Kevin things would be different, but…

Ok now Kevin is like getting on top of me. I look at where Tommy was sitting. He was looking at the ground.

"5…4…3…2…1…ok, you can stop." I get out from under Kevin and walk back to my seat next to Tommy.

**Normal POV**

"Abby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken." Kaiden says.

"Shut up. After what you dared me to do last time we played this game I don't want to take another chance."

"I don't have a good truth thing. Anyone have ideas?" Jude asked.

"I do." Kaiden walks over to Jude and whispers in her ear.

"Uh, ok." Kaiden sits back down. "How many times have you gone all the way with someone?"

"Uh…" She looked over at Kyle.

"Remember, you have to tell the truth."

Abby mumbled a number. "What was that?"

"Twice." She said quietly.

"Ha! I finally got it out of you." Kaiden said happily.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Only one question per turn." Abby says happy she doesn't have to answer that. Kyle wouldn't like the answer. He looks annoyed. "How many times have you done it then?"

"Is this still playing the game?" Jude asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't want truth, I want a dare." Kyle says avoiding the question.

"Ok then, let me think of one." Abby takes a minute to think. She grins, "I have the perfect dare."

"What?"

"I dare you to tell me how many times you've done it."

"Why are you so determined to find out?"

"Because."

"Come on; just answer her so we can get on with the game." Kevin complains.

"I haven't, ok?" He answers annoyed.

"Ok." Abby said. The subject was dropped after that.

"Let's play something else." Kaiden suggested because of the awkwardness and because she knew her turn would be soon, if not next.

"Like what?" Jude asks.

"Let's play I Never." Abby suggests after a minute of thinking.

"And I brought some drinks, so we can play the real way." Kevin says.

Tommy opened his mouth to object, but everyone else agreed to play.

Kevin went into the kitchen and came back with the cans of beer in his hand. He gave everyone a can.

"You have shot glasses or something?"

"Yeah." Tommy goes in the kitchen and brings some glasses in with him.

"Everyone know how to play?" Kaiden asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever played this before." Abby answers.

"Ok, this is how we are going to play, we each take turns saying something you have never done before. If you have done it, you take a shot of your drink. Last person to get drunk wins."

"Kaiden, it was your idea, you go first."

"Ok, I've never been married." She smiles at Tommy.

"You knew I'd be the only one to take a drink."

"Yup."

"Kevin, your turn."

"I never had a professional music career." Tommy poured himself another glass and he and Jude drank.

"Why is everyone saying things I've done?"

"Because you're funny when you're drunk." Kaiden says. Everyone but Jude agrees since she has never seen him drunk.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go."

"Fine. I never did anything with a guy." He looked in the direction of Kaiden and Kevin smirking.

Abby, Kaiden, and Jude took a shot.

"Kevin." Tommy said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" He looked up at Tommy, rolled his eyes and took a shot. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. "I was drunk."

"Jude, your turn."

"I've never done anything with a girl." The boys all drink their beer.

"My turn." Nick says. "I've never kissed anyone in this room." Everyone but Kaiden had a shot. "I knew that would get a lot of you."

"I've never been on TV." Abby says. Tommy, Jude, Nick, and Kyle downed their drinks.

"When were you two on TV?" Jude asks Nick and Kyle.

"They had a news crew at our school once."

"Oh."

"My turn. Uhh...I've never been to Canada." Kyle says knowing he's going to get some people to drink.

"You are all so annoying." Tommy complains taking yet another shot. He was joined by Jude, and Abby.

"I'll be nice and will try to pick something you haven't done." Kaiden says when she realizes it's her turn again.

"Thank you."

"This is going to be hard." Kaiden says quietly. Everyone but Tommy laughs. "I've never…" The game went on for a few hours. In the end there was no clear winner, everyone was pretty drunk.

Once the game was over they all talked for a while. First they talked about how Kaiden and Nick were the only ones who haven't kissed someone in their little group and the two disappeared upstairs.

Eventually Kevin fell asleep on the couch and Abby and Kyle on the floor leaving Jude and Tommy wide awake.

"What should we do? I'm not tired." Jude asked still drunk.

"Humm…how 'bout the hot tub?"

"That sounds nice. I'll go put my bathing suite on."

Ten minutes later Tommy and Jude were in the hot tub talking about things they found out in the game they played before and just random things.

"I thought you did funny things when you're drunk?" Jude asks randomly.

"I'm not _that_ drunk now, and _I_ never said I was funny when I was drunk."

"But everyone else seems to think so."

"Well, I dno why."

**Two hours later**

Jude yawned. "Now I'm tired." They were now dried off and sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Mmhm, me too." Tommy agreed.

"I don't think I can make it upstairs."

"I'll carry you up then."

"You don't have to, I can sleep here."

"And get the best night's sleep you've ever had." He adds sarcastically.

"You have a point." With no further conversation Tommy picked Jude up bridal style and brought her upstairs.

Once in her room he placed her on the bed. "Stay here, I'm just going to change real quick." Jude says grabbing PJ's and going into the bathroom to change.

When she comes back Tommy was lying on the bed trying to keep himself from falling asleep, it was 2 in the morning after all and he had a busy day. He notices Jude come out of the bathroom and starts to get up to leave.

"You don't have to get up. It's your house. And I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." They both got under the blankets. "Night Jude."

"Night Tommy." Shortly after their heads hit the pillow they were asleep.

**A/N: Thanks soo much last chapter had the most reviews out of all of them. Sorry for the delay 4 this update there was the play and then I had writers block. But now its done and I hope u all liked it. Im not sure when the next chapter will be out, there's a ½ day Friday so maybe I'll work on it then so I can post over the weekend. REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

In the morning, around 10, everyone besides Tommy and Jude were awake. Kevin had left the house an hour ago, saying that he had something he needed to do, something important, but he wouldn't say what it was.

"Nick, we're gonna go now." Abby says after swallowing some aspirin.

"Alright, bye." Nick said to Kyle and Abby.

"Bye Kaiden." Both Kyle and Abby said.

"Bye." They walked out the door.

"I'm still tired. And my head hurts." Kaiden complained.

"Me too." He yawned.

There was an awkward silence. Last night they had gone farther than they have ever gone in their 13 years of friendship.

"So, where are Tommy and Jude? Still sleeping?" Kaiden asks breaking the silence.

"I guess. Let's go look." The two of them got up and went upstairs first to Tommy's room. The door was wide open and they walked in.

"Wonder where he went." Nick says not seeing him anywhere.

"Maybe he never came up here last night. He could be in the studio or something."

"Yeah. You go look in the studio, I'm going to ask Jude if she's seen him."

"Ok." Kaiden left Tommy's room and went back down the stairs.

Nick went down the hallway and found the door to Jude's room closed most of the way. He knocked quietly and when no one answered he pushed the door open.

Without going into the bedroom, or saying anything Nick walked downstairs and found Kaiden in the hallway.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Nick pulled her up the stairs and to Jude's room. "There they are." He motioned for her to look in the room.

"So that's why Tommy got so mad when he saw you and Jude kissing." She said after looking in the room.

Tommy, who fell asleep still in his bathing suite, which by the way he had the blanket on, made it look like he was wearing nothing. He also had his arm wrapped around Jude who had her head on his chest.

"Should we wake them up?" Nick asked mischievously.

"The question isn't should we, its how." She smiled.

"You're right. I say the same way Tommy woke us up last time he was here."

Kaiden grinned, "But worse."

"Naturally."

"Wait, Jude too?"

Nick thought for a second. "I can't see any way of waking Tommy up without waking her up."

"I guess you're right." Kaiden laughed, "they're gonna have hang over too."

"That's their problem." They laughed slowly closing the bedroom door, for now.

"The bucket still in your room?" Nick nodded. "I'll go get it."

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen getting everything ready."

When Kaiden got in the kitchen she handed Nick the bucket and he started filling it with water. She began walking to the refrigerator and happened to look out the window she passed and stopped.

"Perfect."

"What?"

"Look outside." He did and smiled. It was snowing really hard and some had already accumulated on the ground. "You do it, I'm too cold."

"Fine." Nick took the bucket half filled with water and walked outside after putting shoes and a jacket on.

"Put it on the ground in the pile of snow, and leave it there for a few minutes." Kaiden instructed from inside.

Nick did as Kaiden said and came inside with the bucket. Kaiden stuck her finger in and quickly took it out.

"It's freezing."

"Good."

"So what we're going to do is-"

"Well, all Tommy did was poor the water on us. We should go one step farther and…"

"We should put something on them. Like-"

"Like whipped cream!" He said taking a can out of the fridge. The two began walking up the stairs.

"They are really going to hate us, and I don't really know Jude that well, won't it be weird?"

"Jude's just there, this is aimed towards Tommy."

"He thinks he is the best at this stuff, well, he should think again."

Again Nick slowly pushed the bedroom door opened and they walked in. Tommy and Jude were now sleeping in a different position. Making it so when they would pour the water it wouldn't be directly on her face, which was good for her.

"You can do the whipped cream, I'll do the water." He handed her the can.

"This is going to be fun!"

Kaiden started with Tommy's hair and then moved down to his chest and stomach.

The can was almost empty now, and Tommy was covered in it.

"Now that I think about it, we can't just not include Jude." He took the can from Kaiden and squirted it on the small amounts of her that were not under the blanket. "Now, how are we going to do this?" Nick whispered.

"What do you mean; you just pour the water on them?"

"Should we stay here, or run?"

"There really isn't any point in running, they will know it was us, and I don't think we should leave the house with the snow coming down like it is."

"Ok, we'll stay here."

"Now do it." In one swift movement Nick poured the ice cold water on them and stepped back.

Jude screamed and both her and Tommy jumped out of the bed.

"I'm gonna kill you two!" Tommy yells at Nick and Kaiden. They smiled.

"What was that for?" Jude asked.

"We were getting back at Tommy."

"So you did it to me too!?"

"You were in the way."

"Great." She said sarcastically as she shivered. Jude looked over at Tommy for the first time since waking up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Go look in the mirror." Tommy looked at her weirdly, but still walked into the bathroom and looked.

"Ok, now you're dead. No one messes up _my_ hair!" He came out of the bathroom to get Nick and Kaiden, but they had already left the room. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but you have fun looking for them. I'm going to get nice and warm in the shower." Jude started towards the closet where her clothes were and stopped as she was about to pass Tommy. She lifted her hand and put it in his hair, getting the whipped cream even more through his hair.

Tommy didn't even say anything; he just walked out of the room mumbling something under his breath.

Jude walked the rest of the way to the closet, grabbed clothes, and got in the shower.

**Long A/N: first thanks 4 all the reviews.**

**2nd I know this isn't the best chapter and there is no jommyness, but I am trying to get it to Christmas where I have some things planned. **

**I have the next 2 chapters written and im going to keep adding to them while I can **

**Heres the deal, my birthday is tomorrow so I wontt be able to post or write then, so I could just post a couple of chapters over the weekend and then throughout the month of January there would be probably no chapters cause of mid-terms.**

**Or I could spread the times that I post out (already have the chapters written and just put it up every week or so). When its x-mas in my story it wont b in real life like I planned it to be, but u guys can choose.**

**And finally I have started my own message boards where u can talk about tones of tv shows, movies, books, and put you fanfictions up. The link is http://isobsessed.proboards just take the space out between the s and the 8.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jude POV**

After my shower I put on some really warm clothes and went down stairs. I noticed that Kaiden was still here, and that she and Nick were still alive. I didn't see Tommy anywhere, so maybe he just hasn't gotten down here to kill them yet.

I went into the kitchen where the two were talking and looked at the clock. It read 11:32. I can't believe it's this late already.

"Hey, Jude." Nick says nicely.

"Hi."

"Are you mad?" Kaiden asks.

"No, you barely got me."

"Ok, good."

"Everyone leave already?"

"Yeah, they were all gone around 10." I open a cabinet and start looking for something to eat.

"You two eat yet?"

"Lunch?" I nodded. "No."

"Let's order a pizza then."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Have you looked outside since you've been up?"

"No, not since I was _rudely_ woken up." I walked over to the window and looked outside. It looks like there is a blizzard. I totally forgot that its December, the weather hasn't been that cold, compared to Toronto at least. "Wow, there's a lot of snow."

"Yup. That's why I can't go home now."

"Oh. And that means I have to find something to eat." Tommy walked into the kitchen all showered off and walked over to me.

"Why don't we have Tommy make us something?" Nick said.

Tommy looked over at Nick. He really shouldn't have said anything.

"You want me to make what?"

"You should cook for us."

"Cook, for _you_?" He asked meaning Nick and Kaiden I guess. He isn't looking at me.

"Yes."

Tommy looked like he was going to yell at him or something, but instead he just said, "Ok."

"Really?" Nick, Kaiden, and I asked together after all turning to look at Tommy.

"Yeah, but Jude has to help me." Now everyone was looking at me.

"Sure, I guess."

"First, we have to go out and get some things."

"We can't." I told him.

"Why not?"

"It's snowing really hard."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look outside." He looked.

"Ok, then we just have to make something out of what we have." Kaiden and Nick still looked surprised that Tommy was serious about cooking for them.

"You two have to go inside or something."

"Ok."

"We'll be in the living room, come get us when it's done."

"We will." As soon as Nick and Kaiden were out of the room, I turned to Tommy and gave him a weird look.

"Is there a reason you are being nice to them after they put whipped cream all over you and woke you up by pouring ice cold water on you?"

"Yes."

"And it would be…?"

"That we can get them back for what they did to us by doing something to their food." He whispered to me.

"Ohhh. What's the plan then?"

"First we have to decide what we are going to make."

"Ok."

"What should it be?"

"I don't know, you're the one making it, you choose."

"You're gonna help."

"Why do you think I like pop tarts and cereal so much, no cooking involved. I could probably burn water."

"Even better."

"You still want me to help?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. How about we ask then what they want so we don't have to think about it."

"Ok, you go ask."

"What ever you say, you're the boss." I said sarcastically as I left the kitchen to go into the living room.

When I got in there I found Nick and Kaiden cracking up laughing on the couch.

"What's so funny?" I asked making presence known.

They looked over at me surprised to find me in the room and immediately stopped laughing.

"The food can't be done already."

"No, it's not. We wanted to know what you wanted to eat." The two talked about it for a minute and then turned their attention back to me.

"Tell him to make the tacos we like."

"Ok." I went back into the kitchen. "They want the tacos they like."

"Let me see if I have everything." Tommy began pulling things out of the fridge and cabinets.

When he finally stopped I asked him, "So, do we have everything?"

"No."

"Should I ask them what else they want?"

"No, we are going to improvise." I grinned this could be very interesting.

**A/N: it's short but I wanted to end here. The next chapter or two are done already and they will be up in the next week. And Happy New Year to everyone.  
REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Still Jude POV  
**

"What ingredients are we out of?" I ask.

"We don't have the sauce that they like, any beef, or cheddar cheese."

"How are we going to make it look like they are tacos without all that stuff?"

"I don't know; well make it up as we go."

"Ok, so instead of the beef we're going to use…"

"A meat substitute." He handed it to me. "Cut it into really small pieces."

"Why do you have a meat substitute?"

"It's from last time I was here; Gina went through a vegetarian stage and made me get some of this stuff. Nick hates it."

"Ew! It's old."

"Oh well." Tommy smiles.

"Okay, where are the sharp knives?"

"In the draw next to the sink." I opened the drawer and got out a knife. I took the fake meat stuff over to the counter with a built in cutting board and started cutting it.

"Instead of the sauce that makes them like these tacos so much, we will use EXTRA hot sauce."

"You sound like you know what you're doing."

"Maybe I do."

"I'm never eating anything you make, unless I'm in the room when you make it."

"I'll remember that." I didn't like the way he said that, like that information could be used against me in some way.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that I'm never going to cook for you anymore."

"After this, I don't think I want you to cook for me anyway."

"Ok, fine."

"Speaking of you cooking for me, what are we going to do about us eating? Don't you think they are going to suspect something if we don't eat?"

"I'll make something else, but only for me, you don't want me cooking anything for you. You will just have to eat the tacos." He said putting all the things they would need on the counter. I should have seen that coming.

"But, I'm going to be in the room."

"If you leave for even a second, or aren't looking, I could do something to your food."

"Fine, forget I said anything then."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please?" I give him that look that he can never say no to.

"Fine." I smile and go back to cutting the meat stuff.

"So what are we going to eat?"

"What do you want?"

"Uhh…can you make pizza? For some reason I really want some." Tommy opens the freezer and looks in it.

"I have the type that I can heat up." He tells me taking it out of the freezer and showing it to me.

"Ok."

"We'll put it in the microwave when the tacos are closer to being done."

"And if they ask, I'll just tell them I don't like tacos."

"And I'll just say I didn't want any."

"Very creative Quincy."

"Why thank you." I rolled my eyes.

**20 minutes later**

We just finished making the tacos and the pizza and we're bringing everything to the table. Before we called them in I went and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"What do you all want to drink?"

"Root beer." They both said.

"Ok." I walked back into the kitchen and saw that Tommy was bringing the last thing into the dining room.

"What do you want to drink; I'll get it while you get them."

"I think there's some orange soda in there. If not I'll just have root beer."

"Kay." I heard Tommy go into the living room where Nick and Kaiden were telling them that they could come and eat now.

I took out 4 glasses, the root beer, and the orange soda. Once I poured them all I remembered how Nick and Kaiden were going to be really thirsty because of the extra spicy/hot sauce we used. And being the nice person I am felt the need to add a little, more like a lot, of salt to their drinks.

My hand just happened to slip while I was holding a spoon full of salt over their cups. I put everything away and carried the glasses, two at a time to the table.

I sat down in the seat with the pizza in front of it and looked at the tacos. They looked just like the real thing. I was tempted to try them, but I knew what was really in them.

I saw Tommy walk into the dining room followed by Nick and Kaiden. They all sat down.

"Why are you two having pizza?"

They are so predictable. "I don't like tacos."

"And I was in the mood for pizza; I had tacos the day I left Toronto."

"Oh." They bought it. Don't they think that Tommy would try and get back at them?

Nick looked at his taco. "You barely put any sauce on it." He complained taking the sauce on the table and putting spoonfuls of it on the taco. Tommy and I were trying hard not to laugh when he did this.

Kaiden was the first one to take a bite, a small bite, like she didn't trust us or something. Come on, what's not to trust.

"Does it taste normal?" Nick asked.

"Oh thanks, you think my food is going to taste bad." Tommy faked hurt.

The two ignored him, "I think so, it just needs more sauce." Kaiden put even more sauce than Nick did, if possible. Now they both took a huge bite and I could see their eyes start to tear. Then they made these really weird faces and spit the food out into their napkins.

Without saying anything they grabbed their root beers and started chugging it, I couldn't take it anymore I started cracking up laughing as they practically spit the drink out on the table and ran into the kitchen, my guess is to get some water.

"What did you do to their drinks?" Tommy asked me after I had stopped laughing.

"I put salt in them." I said smiling. He smiled back at me. We could hear the faucet in the kitchen turn on and the two of them fighting over who would get the water first. Why don't they just go for the fridge? I took a bite out of my pizza and I saw Tommy hesitantly reaching for his drink.

"Did you do anything to mine?"

"I'm not sure, did I?"

"I'm not taking any chances." He took my drink from me and started to drink from it.

"Hey, I wanted that."

"Have mine then."

"But I don't like orange soda."

"Sure you don't."

"Really, I didn't do anything to your drink."

"You swear?"

"Uh huh. If I did something to it then…"

Nick and Kaiden walked into the room looking very mad. "Then she will be our…slave, you can call it, for a day." Kaiden motioned to Nick and herself only.

"No." I don't want to have to do what they want.

"That means you did something to my drink."

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Because why else would you not want to make that deal?"

"You're right. I don't care. It's a deal." That's right Jude just play along with them.

"Ok then. There is probably nothing done to it because Jude knows all the things we would make her do." Nick said. Thank you!

"But we should probably still check, just incase. Tommy drink it."

"Why do _I_ have to drink it?"

"Because it's your drink. And I said so."

"And that's gonna make me drink it?" He asked.

"No, I am." Kaiden forced the drink down Tommy's mouth and swallowed it almost choking. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Nick sounded disappointed.

"Really."

"Told you I didn't do anything."

"Well now we are just going to have to find another way to get back at you for what you did."

"But it was Tommy's idea."

"Thanks Jude." Tommy said quietly to me.

"You're welcome." I whispered back smiling.

"How 'bout this, we're now even?" Tommy suggested. Kaiden and Nick turned to each other and started talking. A few seconds later they stopped and looked back at me and Tommy.

"Fine."

"But on two conditions." Oh no. "You have to give us your pizzas and clean up everything."

"That's it?" Tommy asked surprised like it was nothing. It isn't nothing, I wanted my pizza, it's my second favorite food.

"Yup."

"Fine, here." Tommy handed them our pizzas and began taking the other plates and food into the kitchen while I just sat there.

"Jude." I sighed. I don't want to get up.

"Coming." I took the rest of the plates and brought them to the kitchen. "Is this really it? We're even with them?"

"For now, I guess we are."

**A/N: I wanted to put this up earlier but with all the problems with the site's alert things I wanted to wait. Next chapter is already almost done and I will hopefully finish it and write the next this weekend since I have Monday off. Thanks so much for all the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Later normal POV**

"It's finally starting to feel like Christmas." Jude says sitting on a chair looking out the window at the snow.

"To me it has felt like Christmas since I decorated the tree with my little sister." Kaiden paused. "That's why it doesn't feel like Christmas here. You don't have a tree or anything."

"I didn't even realize one was missing here." Jude told Kaiden after turning her attention away from the snow.

"I haven't had a tree since I moved out of my mom's." Nick said.

"No. Nick, remember that one year after you moved out?" Tommy asked.

"What about it?"

"Mom wanted to come here and she brought that old fake tree for us to put up."

"Oh yeah. That was an **old** tree." He and Tommy laughed.

"Is it still here?" Tommy asked Nick.

"No, Mom took it back saying that I would lose it, like it was something very important."

"Something only she would do." Kaiden's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mom. Hold on one minute." She moved the phone away from her mouth. "She sounds mad. I'm going to go in the kitchen so you don't have to hear it."

"Good luck." Kaiden got up and walked out of the room.

"Why good luck?" Jude asked.

"Kaiden's mom is very traditional, and they do this thing on Christmas Eve, that because of the snow Kaiden won't be there to do."

"Ohh. I thought she didn't live with her mom."

"She is still expected to be there." Jude turned her attention back to the snow that was still falling.

She sensed someone was behind her and she turned around. "What do you keep looking at?" Tommy asked sitting on the arm rest.

"The snow." She said simply.

"Umm, ok."

"It's just that I haven't seen this much snow in a while."

"That's something I like about Toronto."

"You are so anti-Christmas. Mr. Scrooge."

"I'm not anti-Christmas."

"Yes you are, you don't like snow and you don't like Christmas trees."

"I never said I didn't like those things." Jude gave him the 'give me a break' look. "I didn't I just said I don't like this much snow because you can't leave the house, and I haven't put up a tree. There isn't really a reason for that, I just haven't."

"Fine, then let's go outside."

"But it's cold out."

"That's what jackets are for."

"Fine." Jude got up and pulled Tommy off the chair.

"Where are you two going?" Nick asked in a suggestive way. Jude ignored it.

"Outside."

"I wanna come."

"Ok." Jude and Tommy continued walking out of the room but Nick pulled Jude back.

"When we get out there we have to throw tons of snow balls at him." Nick whispered.

"Sure, why not." _'Mr. Scrooge can use a snow ball fight'_ Jude thought. They both walked fast to catch up to Tommy in the hallway. "I'm going to go put some warmer clothes on. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Tommy and Nick said together while putting jackets on.

"I'm going to tell Kaiden that we'll be outside." Tommy nodded in acknowledgment.

About five minutes later Jude and Nick were walking out the back door. Tommy was on the phone with his dad about the next day's plans.

"Put as many snow balls as you can in this bucket." Nick tells Jude taking out the same bucket from earlier this morning.

"Ok." Jude and Nick started making the snow balls. Jude kept glancing into the house through the back door so she would know when Tommy was coming.

"What is taking the two of them soo long?" Nick wondered after they had filled up the bucket.

"I have no clue. Are we going to throw them at Kaiden when she comes out?"

"Yeah, we'll switch up the teams." They waited for a minute longer. "I'm going to see what they are doing. They can't both still be on the phone."

"If we come out together, don't hit me."

"I'll try not to, my aim isn't that great." Nick walks over to the door and goes into the house.

**2 minutes later**

Nick comes out of the house without Kaiden or Tommy following him.

"Where are they?"

"Kaiden was yelling at her mom and Tommy's on his way out."

"There he is." Jude spotted him through the window.

"Ok, get ready." They each grab a snowball and get ready to throw it. Just as the door opens and Tommy steps outside, Nick got hit in the head with a snow ball. The same thing happened to Jude seconds later. They both turned around and found Kaiden standing behind them with two more snow balls in her hands.

Quickly Jude and Nick threw the snow balls that they had in their hands at Kaiden. Kaiden dodged the balls and Jude and Nick, forgetting all about Tommy behind them, got hit again in the back of the head.

"You two are dead!" Jude yelled at Tommy and Kaiden getting more snow balls out of the bucket and throwing one first at Tommy and then Kaiden.

**30 minutes later**

**Jude and Tommy**

The snow had now stopped and everyone was inside drinking hot chocolate. Kaiden and Nick were in the kitchen and Tommy and Jude were in the living room.

"How did you two know we were going to start a snow ball fight?" Jude asked Tommy.

"There is this new invention called the window. It allows people to see people outside."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"You two weren't exactly doing a good job of hiding the fact that you were making snow balls by standing right outside the window."

"Yeah but, you two were both on the phone in another room. You shouldn't have been looking out that window."

"Too bad, we did."

**Same time**

**Nick and Kaiden**

"I should probably get going, now that the roads are being cleared." Kaiden said looking out the window at a snow plow starting to remove the snow from the road.

"Yeah, I know how much you want to get to your mom's house." Kaiden rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky you don't have to do all this traditional stuff."

"Well, we got you out of some of the things this year, be happy."

"Knowing my mother she is probably waiting for me to start everything."

"Have fun with that." Kaiden glared at him and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To say good bye to Tommy and Jude."

"Oh." They both walked into the living room.

No one was in it.

"Where do you think they went?" Kaiden asked seeing their mugs on the table.

"I have no clue." Nick looked around expecting to be attacked by them or something.

"You hear that?"

"What?"

"Quiet, listen." Nick and Kaiden heard some kind of noise coming from the room with the pool table.

They opened the door and found Tommy and Jude making out on the couch. They quietly closed the door shocked.

"I guess I should go."

"Yeah."

"Tell me what happens. Bye."

"Cya." Kaiden leaves the house and Nick re-opens the door to make sure he and Kaiden weren't just seeing things.

**A/N: I know it took a while to get up, but now mid-terms are over and I have time to type again. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and will have jommy in it. Thanks so much 4 all the reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jude POV next day**

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It said 10:05, which was hard to believe since I am still so tired. My eyes drifted to the pile of clothes on the floor and the memories from last night came flooding back.

_**Flashback**_

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head. His lips crashed onto mine.

_**End flashback**_

I was now fully aware of Tommy's arm wrapped around my waist, and I smiled. I tried not to wake him up when getting out of bed, but I felt his grip get tighter. I tuned over so I was face to face with him.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up."

"No, I was already semi-awake." There was a surprisingly comfortable silence.

"It seems like last night was a dream." Tommy just looked at me. Okay, now that comfortable silence was becoming awkward.

"Jude-" There was a knock on the door. I turned to face it.

"Jude, you in there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting dressed."

"You seen Tommy?"

"Not yet, why?"

"When you see him tell him that I left already." He said sounding like he doesn't believe me when I say I haven't seen Tommy.

**_Flashback to where the last chapter ended_**

I heard Nick clear his throat. I pulled away from Tommy and stared at the floor, my back still to Nick.

"Didn't expect to see this."

"You need something?" Tommy asked him.

"No." I turned and looked at him, telling him with my eyes to go away. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you that Kaiden left. And now I'm going to my room." Nick turned around and left the room.

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay.

"See ya in a couple hours."

"Bye." I heard Nick's footsteps become faint as he walked down the stairs. "We should probably get ready to go." I started to get out of bed, taking the sheet with me.

"Jude?" I turned around and faced him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret last night, just so you know." I smiled at him.

"Good, 'cause I don't either." I started getting clothes to change into. I stopped and looked at Tommy who was still lying in bed watching me. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? Don't we have to leave soon?"

"Yeah," he looked at the clock, "I've still got 45 minutes."

"I'll be in the shower." Tommy had a mischievous look in his eyes. This is a big change from before. "Alone." I added walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

**15 minutes later**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. While I began drying my hair I allowed my mind to drift off to last night. My past week had been a really good one. I hit number 1 in the charts, got my Mustang completely re-done, got to go on this trip to Montana, and now this whole thing with Tommy. And everything on that list I was only able to do because of Tommy. I wonder where I would be without him, if I had kept Kwest as my producer earlier this year. But, I really want to know where we stand now.

I finished drying my hair as I continued to think about, well a lot of things. I walked back into the bedroom and looked in the closet at the guitar that I had bought for Tommy.

"Jude, you almost ready to go?" Tommy yelled from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be down in a second." I closed the closet door, deciding to give Tommy his present later.

I left my room and walked down the stairs. Tommy was standing by the front door.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh." I grabbed my jacket and we left the house to get into the car.

"How long does it take to get there?" I asked once we were on the road.

"About an hour and a half."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going to sleep."

"Why, weren't you sleeping all night last night?" He smiled at me.

"Shut up so I can sleep." I reclined my seat back all the way and got comfortable. "Wake me up when we get there."

"You think I would just leave you in the car?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." I said jokingly.

**Later…**

I woke up to the sound of horns honking. I positioned my seat up more so I could look out the window to see what was going on. I looked over to the driver's seat and didn't find Tommy there. I then tried looking around through the other windows to see what was going on.

All of a sudden the door opened behind me and made me jump. I turned and found Tommy getting back into the car looking glad to be in the heated car.

"You're finally awake."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little over an hour."

"So we're almost there?"

"No, we've been in this traffic for 25 minutes. There was a car accident and it caused an avalanche. So they have been trying to clear the road of both."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "What were you doing outside?"

"I went to ask what was going on and how much longer we will have to wait."

"How long?"

"They are thinking at least another half hour." I noticed a snow plow driving on the side of the road following a police car.

"We're going to be really late."

"Yeah. I should probably call and tell everyone."

"And I'm gonna call my dad, so I don't have to later."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, but now I know. It's a little short but ill try and get the next chapter up by next weekend hope u all liked it REVIEW, it makes me want to post faster :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Jude POV**

I dialed Dad's number and put the phone up to my ear. As I waited for him to pick up, I hear Tommy talking to one of the members of his family.

"Hey Dad." I said when I heard him answer the phone.

"Jude, that you?" He asked yawning.

"Yeah, I called to say 'Merry Christmas'. Did I wake you up?"

"No, but I've only been up for a few minutes." He yawned again. "So, how has your trip been so far?"

"Good. Except for us being stuck in traffic right now, and have been for a while."

"What happened?"

"Tommy said there was some kind of accident and an avalanche."

"How bad is it?"

"It can't be that bad since they said the traffic would be moving in 30 minutes. How's everything up there?"

"Everything's fine. But I had to listen to your mother yell at me for letting you go out of the country, unsupervised with your older producer."

"Lucky you." I said sarcastically.

**Tommy's conversation**

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be late."

"How late?"

"I'm thinking at least an hour."

"What happened that's going to make you that late?"

"Some kind of avalanche thing. We've been in traffic for 25 minutes and they said it will be at least a half hour until they get the traffic moving."

"Alright, call when you get closer and know when you'll be here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**Normal POV**

He hung up the phone. Jude was already finished talking to her dad and was staring at Tommy. He turned to face her and she said, "So what are we going to do, now that we're stuck in the car?"

He smiled at her. She knew what he was thinking about.

"Is that all you think about?"

"I think about plenty of things. So how 'bout it?"

"No, and I'm still tired from last night. You don't even have tinted windows."

"You just slept for an hour, and who cares?"

"I do. Think of something else to do."

"We could write a song…"

"The other thing that you always think about." She said jokingly.

"You are the one that is always writing."

"Do you have any paper in the car?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"I just put one in the glove compartment." As soon as Tommy said that, he wished he hadn't. Jude opened the glove compartment and found a notebook (that looks like it had been used a lot) and a pen.

"Are there any songs in it?" Tommy grabbed the notebook from her and ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Why can't I look in it?"

"Because it's nothing important."

"There are songs in it." She said trying to grab the book.

"So."

"Let me read them."

"I don't think so." He moved the notebook so it was by the door on his side.

"Why not?"

"Because they are old, and not good."

"Sure." She said not believing him. "Just let me read it."

"You didn't let me read your new song."

"But I will, you just have to wait until I'm finished with it."

"Well, none of these are finished."

"Then we'll finish them." Jude leaned over Tommy, grabbed the notebook from him and opened it. She flipped through the notebook as Tommy looked out the window hoping that the traffic would start moving soon.

Jude got to the last page that was written on and began to read the song entitled 'Love to Burn'.

_Love to Burn_

_I've seen you fallen in and out of things  
your heart heats up  
your heart gets cold lights up and yearns again  
what's your story I don't want flash or glory  
and then you crash  
and what was that  
and why'd I fall so fast  
slow down  
we've got time  
I need to know  
that you're all mine_

_  
have you got love to burn  
kisses for days  
don't you wanna grab on to something real and never let it get away  
I don't have love to burn  
time to waste  
cuz I've waited for to long for this spark to become a flame  
and if it comes true I'd only have love to burn for you_

_I can live without you happy by myself  
but you get to me  
you make me feel like there is no one else  
what you doing  
leaving hearts in ruins  
cant you see  
for us to be that just wont fly with me_

"Tommy, this is really good." He looked over at the book to look at which song she was talking about. "Let's finish this one. And then if you ever decide to work on a solo album then it can be your first song."

"I'm not doing a solo album."

"Then why did you write all these?"

"I told you, they are old."

"Then we can put it on mine or something. Everyone will love it." Jude could tell Tommy was about to says no. "Please?"

"We can work on it until we can leave, but if we don't finish is doesn't go on the album. Okay?"

"Okay, then we better start writing."

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I've had so much to do and the time went by so fast. I have no school today so I'm going to be working on the next chapter now so I will be able to get back to posting every weekend. And the next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	32. Chapter 32

An hour later Tommy and Jude pulled up in front of a cabin looking house and before getting out of the car, Tommy turned to Jude.

"You ready?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" He shrugged.

The two of them got out of the car and walked up the pathway that led to the house and Tommy rang the door bell.

After about a minute of waiting, someone finally opened the door.

"We were down stairs. How long were you waiting?" Nick asked stepping aside to let Tommy and Jude in.

"Only a minute or two." Jude told him taking off her jacket.

"What are you all doing downstairs?" Tommy asked his brother taking his and Jude's jackets and putting them in the closet next to the front door.

"Dad and Alex got Katie a ping-pong/ air hockey table for Christmas and she wanted to put it together here. So we have been doing that."

"It took all of you to put it together?" Jude asked.

"No." Nick answered quickly.

"They aren't very good at putting things together." Tommy said to Jude quietly when Nick had turned his back.

"You coming down?" Nick asked when he reached the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah." The three of them walked down the stairs and found Katie playing air hockey with Jay.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Nick said, announcing that Tommy and Jude were there.

"Jude!" Katie said as she ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey Katie, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

A man walked over to Jude and Tommy, who Jude assumed was his father. They had some similarities in how they looked, but she thought there were more similarities with him and Nick.

"Hey Dad." Tommy said to the man in front of him.

"Tom, glad that you came, you haven't been down from Canada is so long."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy's father looked over at Jude and then back to Tommy. "Oh, uh, Dad, this is Jude Harrison. Jude, my dad Sam. And over there is my step-mom, Alex."

Alex heard her name and her and Gina, who were having a conversation before, walked over to where everyone else was to say hello.

"Hi." Jude said to both Sam and Alex.

After they were introduced and got to know each other a little bit, Tommy took Jude upstairs to give her a tour of the house.

"This is such a great house. I don't know if I would want to live here, but it's the perfect vacation/ get-away place."

"Yeah, it reminds me of your ranch."

"Mhmm." The house wasn't as big as Tommy's. Only two floors, the main one and then the basement, but the main floor had many different rooms.

When Tommy was done showing her the house Katie came upstairs and found Jude and Tommy in the kitchen getting drinks. She looked around to see if anyone else was there before talking.

"Come outside, I want to show two you something."

"Okay." Jude answered.

"Let me just get my jacket first." Tommy said about to leave the room to get it.

"There's no time. Everyone is going to be coming upstairs soon."

"Do they not know about what you want to show us?" Jude asked the nine year old.

"Everyone knows except Alex. And she can't find out." The three of them walked outside all the way to the back of the yard where there was a big barn.

"What's in here?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see."

Katie opened the door revealing an adult golden retriever and 4 puppies.

"They are soo cute." Jude said kneeling down as the mom came over to them. Katie quickly shut the door.

"Katie, what are dogs doing here?" Tommy asked as he picked up one of the puppies.

"Well, around a month ago, when I was here I found Sasha," she motioned to the dog Jude was petting, "laying on the side of the road. I came and got Sam who took her to the vet since she was making weird noises. Luckily Alex wasn't home then. But when we were at the vet, we found out that she was pregnant. There weren't any reports of missing dogs that matched her, so the vet let us bring her back here. She had the babies a few days after that. We have been taking care of them ever since."

"And, I'm guessing, Alex doesn't like dogs?" Jude asked.

"No, she hates them, that's why they have to be in the barn, we don't want her to find out about them.

"I don't know how you can hate dogs." Tommy says as he put down the puppy he had been holding.

"Well, she does and Sam said that we can't keep them here anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Alex has decided that she wants to get horses, which will be put in here."

"Are you bringing them to your house?"

"Yeah, but I can't keep them all." She said sadly. "Uncle Jay said that there are too many, we can only keep two. He also said that I should ask you if you want one. He said that this is your favorite type of dog."

"He's right-"

"KATIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Gina yelled from in the house, telling Katie that everyone was coming upstairs.

**Later at Dinner**

Everyone was sitting around the table enjoying the tons of food that Alex had made for Christmas. Randomly during the meal, Alex stopped eating and turned to Jude.

"Jude?" Jude was surprised by this; Alex hadn't really said anything to her the whole time she was here.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Tommy stopped paying attention to what Jay was saying and looked at Alex.

"I just turned 18 a little over a week ago."

"Oh." That was all she said, she just went back to eating her dinner. Jude looked over and Tommy hoping for some answers, but he looked just as confused as she did.

The rest of dinner, there was awkwardness with everyone at the table. They all had heard what Alex asked Jude and thought it was odd. But that alone didn't cause the awkwardness. Usually whenever Tommy would see Alex she would be talking to him about a project she had been working on lately, they had always gotten along well, more than his other siblings did with her.

But today was different, she was completely quiet and whenever someone tried to have a conversation with her she would either ignore them or give very short responses.

When everyone was done eating Alex said that they should all go into the living room to talk and that she would do the dishes and bring out dessert when she was done. Gina offered to help, but she only got a look from Alex saying that she wanted to be alone.

"Jay?" Tommy asked once they were all seated in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"About those puppies," Tommy said quietly, "if you can get them the shots they need to leave the country, I'll take them."

"You want all three?"

"Why not, I used to love having dogs."

"Yeah, but then you had people that could take care of them for you and you had two well trained dogs. They didn't have nearly as much energy as these puppies have at times."

"I can handle three puppies." Jude, who was coming back from the bathroom sat down next to Tommy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy wants to take all three puppies that we aren't keeping."

"I wanted one."

"Yeah, Tom, why don't you let Jude have one? Two will be easier to take care of then three." Jay suggests.

"And, you think that Sadie will be okay with this?"

"Yes. She loves dogs. Since Dad took our dog with him when he moved out, it has been quiet around the house. I've had a dog my entire life. Besides, she is probably going to end up moving out soon, hopefully."

"Okay then, you can have one."

"Thank you. But how are we going to get them? They can't be old enough to leave yet."

"No, not for another month."

"What's not for another month?" Alex asked walking into the room with dessert. She seemed to be in a better mood now.

"When we think Jude's new album will be finished." Tommy said thinking fast.

"Oh, well, I brought out some cake for everyone." Alex handed everyone a piece of cake, except for Jude. After looking to make sure she gave everyone cake she sat down next to Sam and began eating.

"Alex?" Tommy asked after noticing Jude didn't get any.

"Mhmm?"

"Is there more cake inside?" He asked handing Jude his plate and started getting up to get himself a piece.

"You finished already?"

"No, you forgot to give Jude a slice." Alex looked up from her plate at Jude who was trying to hand Tommy back his cake saying that she didn't need any.

"She has one in her hand."

"I gave her mine."

"My mistake, I'll go get you a slice then." She handed Sam her plate to hold and left to the kitchen. Tommy, who was already up, followed her in.

Everyone looked to the door Tommy walked through and Nick went over to it trying to hear what was going on.

"Jude, I'm sorry about that." Sam said turning to face her. "I don't know what's wrong with her today."

"It's…fine."

"What are they talking about?" Gina asked while Katie took this time with Alex out of the room to sneak outside to see the dogs.

"I can't hear them." Nick told his sister before going back to sit down.

**A/N: On my computer the internet isnt working causing the long wait, but it has given me time to get ahead. I just have to type up the next chapter it already written. That will hopefully be up next weekend or maybe sooner and then I will be on vacation so there will be a break, but posts will becoming closer together. Hope you like the chapter R&R**


	33. Chapter 33

**In the kitchen**

"Tommy, I told you I'd get it." She said when she noticed he had followed her.

"What the hell is your problem with Jude?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said innocently.

"Don't give me that crap; you know exactly what I am talking about." Tommy yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me." She ordered putting down the knife like it was something she couldn't be trusted with. Tommy made a mental note not to yell at her again when they were in the kitchen. "I have no problem with Jude. She seems to be a nice _young_ woman."

"That's your problem? Her age?" She didn't say anything. "How does that concern you?"

"She's too young for you. She's your brother's age for heavens sake."

_'Why does everyone think this way?'_ Tommy asked himself. "We're not going out, we've never gone out. We are _just_ friends." That wasn't exactly true, but she doesn't have to know that.

"I find that very hard to believe. You've never brought a girl here before and you two seem very close."

"We have been working together for 3 years! Are we sappost to act like complete strangers around each other?"

"No, but I think you are too close. I think you should take a year off because she obviously doesn't think of you as 'just a friend'. Think about it, you can stay here in Montana while she goes back to Canada. You will be near your family, like you should be."

"And what about my job?"

"You mean the one where you produce your gold digger of an artist? She is probably only here with you because you can get her places."

"Jude isn't like that."

"You sure about that?" Tommy turned t leave the room. "Wait, one more thing." He hesitated. "Don't let her get too close, she will wait until you can't say no to her and she'll just keep taking 'till there's nothing left." Tommy had enough and he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. He went over to the couch where Jude was sitting and grabbed her hand.

"We're leaving."

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Ask Alex." He turned to Jay who looked though he was about to ask a question. "I'll call you later." Jude was able to say a quick goodbye before she was dragged out of the house.

The second after they left the house, Alex entered the living room with all eyes on her.

"What happened with Tommy?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well." She paused and looked at everyone's faces. They all knew she was lying. "I'm uh, getting tired," she pretended to yawn, "I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Without waiting for any response, she left and went upstairs.

**In the car with Tommy and Jude**

So far neither of them had said anything, and it had been about 10 minutes. All Jude knew was that Tommy was mad about something.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Jude asked, tired of the silence.

"Alex was just being annoying."

"What really happened?" She looked to Tommy for an answer, but she didn't have to, she already knew what happened. "Everyone always jumps to conclusions."

"She couldn't tell me who I could date when I was younger; she's not going to tell me now." Tommy said finally talking.

"Does that mean we're dating?" Jude asked smiling. All he did was smile back at her, which she took as a yes.

A while later when they arrived back at the house Tommy and Jude had started talking about the puppies and how plans for the rest of the time they had in Montana.

"So what should we do now?" Tommy asked when they got into the house.

"Whatever, but first, I have something for you." Jude told him. "It's upstairs, I'll-" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Sadie." She told Tommy after looking at the caller ID. "I'll be down in a few minutes with your present."

"I will be in the kitchen." Jude flipped her phone open and began walking upstairs.

"Hey Sadie."

"Merry Christmas." Sadie said sounding extremely happy.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What's gotten you so happy? Mom that much fun to be around?" Jude laughed.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Sadie sounded like she was about to burst.

"Kwest and I are getting married!"

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"Congratulations. You pick a date yet?"

"He only asked me today."

"Yes, but knowing you I would have thought planning would be the first thing on your mind."

"Well, it wasn't. The only planning done was that we are going to wait until I am finished with University."

"So, how'd he ask?"

**With Tommy**

Tommy picked up the house phone after deciding to call Jay to get it over with. _'Hopefully he's home and not still at Dad's'_ he thought to himself dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What the hell happened before?"

"Alex decided to try and tell me who I can date again."

"Her and your mother both want to be in control of your love life." Jay laughed.

"And you are choosing to become part of this family why?" Tommy joked.

"Wait, I thought you and Jude were just friends." He asked after realizing what Tommy had said.

"We were."

"And now?"

"We're going out."

"Alex found out? Is that why she acted the way she did?"

"No, we weren't going out then."

"And you told her that?"

"Yes, and she tried to convince me that I have to take a year off of work and stay away from Jude so she will stop using her gold digger ways and taking advantage of me."

"Oh yes, because Jude seems like such a gold digger." Jay said sarcastically. "I remember when her and your dad got married, you were excited because you could stay with them and be left alone."

"Well something has changed with her. I have no idea what happened, but it did."

"She was acting strange even before you came here. So it wasn't just about Jude. I wonder how she will act when she finds out that you two _are_ going out."

"She isn't going to. Not anytime soon anyway."

**Back with Jude**

"What's new with you? What did you and Tommy do today?"

"Today was very interesting."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"A little of both."

"How?"

"Well, this morning I woke up…in bed with Tommy."

"You slept with him?"

"Uh huh…Now let me finish without you interrupting me."

"Fine."

"So then later when we got to Tommy's dad's house, after waiting a long time in a HUGE amount of traffic, his step-mom had a problem with me being there with Tommy so we ended up leaving early. And since the car ride home, Tommy and I are going out."

"Wow you and Tommy, who would have ever imagined?" Sadie said sarcastically.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course. I'm going to be getting married…wow, it's so strange to say that. And besides, you two are perfect for each other."

"You think so?"

"Everyone thinks so."

"Yeah, people like Tommy's step-mother."

"People who actually see you two together all the time."

"Oh yeah, and we are getting a dog." Jude said completely changing the subject.

"We as in you and me?"

"Yeah. A golden and a puppy, only a month old."

"Aww. But wait, how did you end up getting a puppy during all this stuff?"

"I have my ways."

"I bet you do." Sadie said laughing a little.

"What's that sappost to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Then I am going to go."

"Just because I said nothing?"

"No, because you called me when I was in the middle of doing something."

"When you say something do you really mean someone?" Sadie asked laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. I have to go. Congratulations again."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

**A/N: First, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one wont be up next week because I will be on vacation, but hopefully sometime the following week it will be up. I dont have anything written for it yet so I cant promise anything. REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

After Jude hung up the phone she went over to the closet where she had Tommy's present and carried it down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen Tommy was still on the phone. When he noticed her in the room he ended the conversation and hung up.

"Alex told everyone I didn't feel good and that's why we went home early."

"I thought you said she was nicer."

"She used to be. I don't know what has happened to her. Something must have happened."

"Well, let's forget about that now. Present time, come in the living room." Jude said pulling him out of the kitchen.

When they got into the living room Tommy saw the blue and silver guitar leaning against one of the chairs.

"Jude, it's great!" He walked over to the guitar and picked it up.

"That's not it." Tommy gave her a questioning look. "I talked to D about it, and all you have to do is agree-"

"Jude…"

"I want to produce your solo album." He looked at her without saying anything with a thoughtful look on his face. "You have all those songs in that notebook. You don't have to if you don't want…I just thought…I guess it was a bad idea…we'll just keep working on my album…I've never pro-"

"You talk too much you know that?" Tommy stopped her smiling.

"Does that mean you want to do it?" Jude asked hopeful.

"After we finish your album, we could do one album."

"Really, you're sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you do one song with me."

"You and me? I'm not too sure about that, will my reputation still stand after singing with an ex-boy bander?" She joked.

"If that's really how you feel…" Jude playfully hit Tommy's arm.

"Now we have to finish my album extra fast."

"We could get it done faster if we record that song of yours that you haven't let me see now."

"Okay, but I haven't figured the music out for it yet, only the lyrics."

"Then we better get working."

The next morning Jude woke up with her head leaning on Tommy's shoulder. They had both fallen asleep on the studio couch. Tommy was already awake and was running his fingers through Jude's hair.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"No." She sat up and stretched. "That couldn't have been too comfortable for you." She added noticing how she had been taking up most of the room on the couch.

"I've had worse nights." After a few seconds of silence, "You hungry?"

"Yes, starving."

"I can make some pancakes."

"Sounds good. I'll help." Jude began walking out of the studio.

"You don't have to, go get dressed."

"Can I trust you to not do anything to my food?"

"Don't trust me?" He asked pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Not with my food."

"I promise I won't do anything."

"Fine, but you will regret it if you do something." Tommy stopped Jude from leaving the room again by pulling her into a kiss.

At first Jude was surprised, but after a couple of seconds the shock passed, she began to kiss him back and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then as quick as it began, it ended by Tommy pulling away.

"See you in the kitchen." He kissed her quickly on last time and left the room with Jude still standing there.

'_If he is going to be a tease…two can play at that game.'_ Jude thought to herself as she hurried upstairs to get dressed.

When she came back downstairs she quietly walked into the kitchen doorway where Tommy was making the pancakes with his back to her and Nick sitting at the counter talking to him.

Nick noticed Jude standing there and was about to say something when she put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

Tommy was talking when Jude snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He smiled and turned his head trying to face her but Jude instead began kissing his neck.

Tommy dropped the spatula he was using to flip the pancakes.

Nick groaned in annoyance. "If I knew this is why you wanted him not to know you were coming I wouldn't have stayed quiet." He got up and left the room but not before reminding, or more like ordering, Tommy not to burn his breakfast and to bring it into the other room when they were done.

Tommy ignored him and when he turned around and was facing Jude he grabbed her face and pressed his lips on hers.

As soon as Jude felt that she had gotten him back enough she pulled away. "Your burning the pancakes." She whispered in his ear.

Tommy moaned when she stepped back and was no longer pressed up against him.

Jude, without saying anything else, left the kitchen to tell Nick that it was okay to come back in.

When they smoke detector started going off, Tommy got him self together and threw out the burnt pancakes after fanning by the smoke detector to get it to stop going off.

Nick and Jude came back into the room laughing about something unknown to Tommy as he finished making all the pancakes.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"You." Nick answered simply. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Nick asked after sitting back down at the counter.

Tommy ignored him as he put down the plate of pancakes and syrup.

"What were you two doing last night? When I got back, I looked in your rooms and you weren't there."

"Because that's the only place we could have been." Tommy said sarcastically before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I was too lazy and tired to look anywhere else, I got in late."

"We were in the studio."

"Doing?" Nick asked with a smile on his face.

"Recording a song." Tommy said getting annoyed with his brother.

"Hey, I had to ask, after what I've seen between you two during the time you have been here, you never know."

"I've seen you do plenty of things that I wish I could erase from my memory. Does that mean that whenever you are out that is what you are doing?"

While the two continued to go back and forth Jude watched in amusement.

After they had finished arguing Jude remembered her conversation with Sadie the night before.

"Tommy, have you talked to Kwest recently?"

"No, why?"

"He hasn't called you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, when I talked to Sadie, she told me that Kwest popped the question last night."

"Really?" Jude nodded, "finally. He has been talking about it for a couple of weeks."

"Kwest is getting married?" Nick interrupted.

"Yeah, not for a couple of years though. If they wait as long as they are planning on now."

"Why are they waiting a couple of years?" Tommy asked.

"Sadie said that they were going to wait until after she finished University."

"She's still in school?" Nick asked surprised. "Who is this Sadie?"

"My sister and Tommy's ex."

"Your best friend's fiancé and your girlfriend's sister. Is there anyone you haven't dated?"

"I've made sure I stayed away from anyone you associate with."

"I've associated with Jude."

"Well-"

"Don't start again." Jude told them.

"Fine." Both Tommy and Nick said at the same time.

"I talked to Dad this morning." Nick started, changing the subject. "He said that when he went to see what was wrong with Alex after we all left, the door was locked and he heard her crying."

"What's wrong?"

"He still doesn't know. When he talked to her this morning she was acting like it didn't happen and she said that she needed to talk to you. Then she left the house. Dad thought she would have come here."

"When did he say she left?"

"I talked to him about two hours ago."

"Something bad must have happened for her to act this way." Nick nodded in agreement and then the phone rang. "Maybe it's her." Tommy suggested answering the phone. "Hello? Uh, yeah, one sec." Tommy held the phone out for Jude looking confused. "It's for you."

"Hello?" She was just as confused as Tommy looked.

"Jude, I need to talk to you."

**A/N: It's a little later than I was planning on putting it out, but I was away longer than expected. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is going to review to this chapter. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up soon, its already started. I'm going to try and get 3 chapters up before school starts in 2 weeks, but I don't know how much time I'll have.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Mom?" Jude started to get angry. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. You have to come home now. You shouldn't be away with him, after what he did to Sadie, you can't trust him."

"I don't have to listen to this. Goodbye."

"Jude, come on think about this. I can have a ticket for you to fly back here tonight. Then you can spend the rest of your vacation with Don and me."

"Because that will be the most fun I could ever think of having over my week off."

"Honey, I want to spend some time with you before you have to go back to work. It could be just the two of us."

"I haven't forgiven you yet, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. Don't bother calling back, I'm staying here." With that Jude hung up the phone and looked over to Tommy and Nick.

"What was that about?" Nick asked.

"I don't have the closest relationship with my mother at the moment." She turned to Tommy. "She wants me to come home tonight because you are 'untrustworthy'. And it sounds like her and Don are really moving back to Toronto. I guess I can't avoid her forever."

"What did she do?"

"Last year she put our house up for sale, got married to her divorce lawyer without me aware of it, and has been in Europe since then; only deciding now to try and talk to me."

"Sounds like such a great mother."

"Oh yeah, the best." Jude looked back to Tommy who was now putting the dishes into the dish washer. "What are we doing today?"

"No plans really."

"How about we all take a trip down to Whitefish." Nick suggested.

"What is in Whitefish?" Jude asked.

"Whitefish Mountain Resort." Tommy told her. "We have been there with Kaiden a couple of times before."

"Have you ever skied or snowboarded?" Nick questioned Jude.

"Once, but it wasn't on a mountain."

"So do you want to go? It'll be fun." Nick said trying to get her to say yes.

"Sure, why not?"

"Are we staying the night?" He looked to both Nick and Jude.

They both said that it was okay with them.

"I'm going to ask Kaiden if she wants to come."

"Okay, but if she's not here in an hour we are leaving without her." Tommy told his brother.

"Sure." Nick said leaving the room.

"Do you want to ski or snowboard?" Tommy asked Jude.

"I think I'll try snowboarding."

"I'll go look to see if we have one for you." Tommy told Jude as he walked towards the garage.

As soon as Jude was alone in the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

After a few seconds without Tommy or Nick coming to answer the door, Jude decided to open it.

Jude walked over to the front door and opened it to find Alex standing on the other side. She was looked different from when Jude had seen her yesterday. She was…happier, and more put together.

"Hello Jude." She said smiling.

"Hi." Jude greeted quietly wishing she hadn't been the one to answer the door. "Are you here to see Tommy or Nick?"

"Neither actually." Jude looked at her confused. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Oh, uh-"

"Jude, I found a s-" Tommy walked into the room and stopped talking when he saw Jude and Alex. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Jude."

"We have to get ready, we are going somewhere."

"I will only be a minute." She looked at Tommy with hopeful eyes. Tommy looked to Jude to see if she was okay with it.

"I'll be able to get ready quickly." Jude said telling Tommy that she was fine to talk to Alex.

Tommy studied Jude's face and when he was sure it would be okay to leave them alone he left to go upstairs and get ready to go.

"You two are going somewhere?" Alex asked when they were alone.

"Nick, Tommy, and I are going to a Ski Resort." Jude said wondering why Alex was here.

As if she could read minds, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. For the past couple of weeks I…"She seemed to be debating whether or not to continue with what she was going to say. "I have been worrying about something and I took my anger about it out on everyone around me. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, I shouldn't have acted that way. And it turned out nothing was wrong."

"What did you think was wrong?" Alex didn't answer. "If it's personal…you don't have to tell me."

"I thought my cancer was back." She said quietly. "I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure yet, and I didn't want to worry anyone. But I started panicking and I-"

"You're okay now?"

"Yeah, I was at the doctor to get my test results this morning, and it was a false alarm."

"That's great. Everyone thought something had happened to you."

"After last time I didn't want them to have to go through it again. Especially since it wasn't a sure thing yet. Now I know that I can't keep things bottled up from them. I also have to apologize to Tom for yelling at him. I don't think he is going to be as forgiving as you seem to be."

"It's understandable, don't think I would react well to thinking I have cancer. He shouldn't stay mad."

"I said some things I wish I hadn't; I'm sorry for that too."

"My mother feels the same way." Alex looked at Jude confused.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, after Tommy dated my sister, she hasn't really liked him so she hates how close we are. She doesn't want me to make the same mistake of dating him like Sadie did. But I'm not talking to her so I don't really care."

"Tommy didn't tell you everything I said I guess." She sounded ashamed.

"You weren't mad because you thought we were together?"

"That was part of it, but I got a little carried away. I said-"

"I think it would be better if I didn't know."

"You're right. Tommy stood up for you; he must really care about you." Jude opened her mouth to say something but Alex kept talking. "I know you two aren't together now, but I think you will be eventually." She smiled at Jude. "I'll let you go get ready. Again I am really sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm just going to try and talk to Tommy. If he'll listen." The two began walking upstairs.

"If he doesn't talk we'll just have to force him to. I know a few ways you can do it. So if you need my help…I'd give you my card if I had one." Jude added smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Of all times not to have a card with you." The two were laughing when Tommy walked over to where Jude and Alex were laughing and looked confused.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex asked Tommy after she stopped laughing.

"I have stuff to do before I leave." He said trying to get out of talking to her.

"Come here." Jude said grabbing Tommy's arm and pulling him into his bedroom before mouthing 'one sec' to Alex.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked when they were in his room.

"Why won't you talk to her?"

"You didn't hear what she said yesterday."

"She wants to apologize."

"It doesn't matter what she wants to do. I don't feel like talking to her."

"You can be so stubborn."

"_Me_? I remember your mom calling wanting to talk to you, and you hanging up."

"She was trying to get me to come home. She doesn't want me around you."

"Sounds like what Alex was saying to me last night. Did you know that?"

"She also-"

"Left without telling you, I know. But it doesn't matter, you don't want to talk to your mom and I don't want to talk to Alex."

"If you just listen to her now I'll…I'll read the letter my mom left for me before she left and I'll call her when we get back here tomorrow."

"Fine." Tommy agreed before he walked back out of his room to talk to Alex.

**A/N: I know I said that I was going to update 3 times but I havent gotten on the computer much (I have been writing though) and then I was going to yesterday, but I was sick. And now school started today but I am still going to try and post at least every other week. Thank you for all of your reviews and please review to this chapter it will get me to post the next chapter (which is finished) faster.**


	36. Chapter 36

Jude walked out of Tommy's room and into the one she was staying in. She walked over to one of her bags and threw it on the bed while getting clothes to fill in it. While putting something into the bag she saw the letter from her mom.

'_Might as well get it over with now.'_ She thought to herself. Jude sat down on the bed and slowly opened the letter.

_Jude,  
Don and I just got married and we are on our way to Europe. We will be coming back, but I'm not sure when. I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye in person, but it doesn't seem that you are home and our flight leaves soon. You and Sadie will be fine while I am gone, just don't get into anymore fights. This is something I have to do; get away for a while. After all that has happened in the past two years. I understand that you __might__ probably, will be mad at me for this so I'm not going to force you to talk to me. When you want to talk though, e-mail me and I'll give you a phone number. Maybe you and Sadie could even come visit. If I don't talk to you soon, good luck with everything at G Major._

_Love,  
Mom_

Jude put the letter down and continued packing. _'I should have read this a while ago. I also should have taken my own advice and just listened to her.'_

When done packing Jude picked up her cell phone and dialed her house number. After a few rings the answering machine picked up.

She didn't even bother leaving a message. _'I'll just call tomorrow.'_ She thought.

"You glad I made you talk to her?" Jude asked when she noticed Tommy standing in the door way.

"Yes." He admitted. "Did you read the letter?"

"Uh huh."

"What did it say?"

"She just said that she needed to get away. Which I guess I understand. She also wanted me to e-mail her and visit, but I didn't read the letter so I didn't know…"

"So you are going to call her?"

"I already tried, well at my house and there was no answer. I'll try again tomorrow. You and Alex are fine now?"

"Yeah. She is part of the reason why I left Boyz Attack. When she got cancer, I stayed with her to help out. She didn't want me to give up everything again for her, so she tried to get me to want to stay here on my own."

"I can't imagine having to go through that twice, let alone once."

"Yeah." Tommy looked at his watch. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." She picked up her bag and handed it to Tommy.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You are going to play the part of nice, helpful boyfriend."

"Lucky me." He said taking her bag.

"Did you tell Alex about us?"

"It wasn't the best time."

"She told me that she expects us to get together."

"Really?" He asked as the door bell rang.

"Yeah." Tommy opened the door. "Aparently, you don't hide your feelings very well."

"Hey Kaiden."

"I was so surprised when Nick told me where you wanted to go." She said in a rush to get the words out, walking past Tommy and into the house carring two bags. "After last time you were there I didn't think you would ever go back." She put her bags down and turned to Jude. "Hi Jude."

"Hey. What happened when you went to the resort?" Jude asked.

After Tommy didn't answer Jude turned her head to Kaiden. "He broke his leg in three places."

"What did you do?"

"I have blocked that trip out of my mind."

"Let's just say he isn't the best skier and he decided to go down the biggest mountain with Nick and I."

"Really smart, Tommy."

"I am a perfectly good skier. There was a patch of ice on the mountain."

"That is what you forced your brain to think happened. You said yourself that you tried to block that trip out of your mind."

"_That_ trip, but during other trips, I was a great skier."

"You just keep telling yourself that and you will end up with another cast by tomorrow." Karma turned to Jude. "You ski?"

"No, I have snowboarded once though. I'm going to be sticking to the small slopes."

"Try and keep Tommy there with you. I don't want to see him cry like a baby agian."

"I did not cry. And I can go on the big slopes if I want to."

"He is going to stay with me on the smaller slopes, I'll make sure of it." Jude told him.

"I really didn't cry."

"Sure you didn't." Kaiden said before making herself cry as Tommy glared at her.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked coming into the room and noticing that Kaiden was crying.

"Nothing. I was just annoying Tommy here."

"You crying does that?"

"No we were-"

"Let's get going, we don't want to get there too late." Tommy inturpted so he wouldn't have to go through the whole thing again with Nick.

"I'll tell you in the car." Kaiden mouthed to Nick and he smiled. Tommy noticed this and sighed.

'_This is going to be a long ride.'_

**One and a half hours later**

"It feels good to stand." Jude said getting out of the car.

"We weren't even in the car that long." Nick told her once he was out.

"That doesn't mean I can't be tired of sitting."

"I hope we can get rooms. It looks really crowded." Tommy said.

"If not then we will just have to leave tonight."

"But then we'll have to be in the car for another hour and a half. I'm not sure Jude can handle it." Nick joked. Causing Jude to hit his arm.

Tommy and Kaiden started taking everything out of the car while Nick and Jude had gone back to arguing about something that they had talked about in the car, which Tommy had thought was over.

Eventually, after they were all inside the resort in line to get a room, Kaiden had gotten into what Jude and Nick were arguing about.

"Great, I feel like I have to baby sit you guys." Tommy said getting them to shut up.

"Aw, do you feel old Quincy?" Jude mocked walking up to him and giving him a swift kiss when she thought no one was looking.

"How many rooms are we getting?" Nick asked once he got up to the front desk.

"Get a sweet. Plenty of room." Kaiden told him.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Do you have any sweets available?"

"We actually only have one room avalable. There a family reunion here tonight. The room has a king size bed and a sofa bed." The man said after a few seconds of checking on the computer.

"Should we take it?" Nick asked turning to Tommy.

Everyone agreed to get it and a few minutes later they were on their way up to the room.

"The beds here are extramely comfortable!" Kaiden said putting her stuff down on the ground and then falling back onto the bed.

"I call this bed." Nick said quickly before anyone else could think to.

"We are going to figure out a way to determine who sleeps where later." Tommy told everyone. "First, lets go outside."

"I need something to eat first." Jude told Tommy. She opened up her bag and pulled out poptarts.

"You brought that with you?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"There is food here you know."

"It's something I can eat when I want food and no one else does." She said opening the pack and taking a bite of one.

"What if I was hungry too?"

"You want a bite?" She held her poptart out for him. Without saying anything, Tommy took it and instead of just taking a bite, he began to eat the whole thing.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!"

"You gave it to me."

"I said you could have _a_ bite, not the whole thing."

"Be more specific next time."

"You are going to be sorry." She said smiling.

"Yeah, okay." He said in disbelief.

-----

"I can't believe you did that!" Nick said surprised.

"Wish I was there to see it happen." Kaiden said pretending to be sad.

"I really didn't mean for it to go that far. I feel terrible."

"Tommy is going to kill you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."


	37. Chapter 37

"This is defiantly the last time I am coming here." Tommy said sitting down on the bed after entering the room.

"I told you you were going to get hurt." Kaiden told him still laughing about what happened.

"So what exactly happened?" Nick asked.

"I was trying to scare Tommy and I didn't think that it would really scare him when I jumped out, but it did, he jumped and ended up falling down the hill."

"The nurse there was the same one that helped me last time…She was going on about how I should quit before I get hurt worse. And now I'm going to listen. No more skiing for me."

"We are not going home early. You can just stay in the room while we all go back out." Kaiden said.

"You two can go, I'll stay here. I wasn't that good at snowboarding and I don't want to end up like him." Jude motioned over to Tommy who was now watching TV.

"Whatever. Have fun." Kaiden opened up the room door.

"Not too much fun." Nick added.

"Okay _Dad_."

"I just don't want to walk in and –"

"Come on, I want to get back on the slopes." Kaiden said as she pulled Nick out the door after smiling at Jude's thankful face.

Jude plopped down onto the bed next to Tommy. "Watcha watching?"

"I was watching The Soup, but now," Tommy pressed the info button on the remote, "is E! News."

"Are you hoping that there will be something about you on there?"

"I'm here and haven't done anything news worthy. I shouldn't be on here." Tommy and Jude's attention was brought back to the TV after hearing Ryan say, "Jude Harrison's whereabouts over Christmas and the two men she was spending it with."

"I guess just being here with me is news worthy enough."

"I haven't seen any camera's around. If someone knew we were here I'm sure we would have been followed around."

"You think you are that popular?" Tommy opened his mouth to say something. "I know what you mean." Jude said stopping him from talking.

The two sat on the bed watching parts of the show, but mostly talking, until they heard the story about Jude come on.

"Jude Harrison, Canada's first Instant Star is in Eureka, Montana. She has been seen on many accounts with her producer and ex-boybander Tommy Quincy within the last couple days. They are apparently vacationing together and staying at Tommy's house, location unknown. Does that mean the two have finally gotten together, we thought so, but Jude has also been seen very close with a mystery man after having dinner with him and shopping for bathing suits at a mall." Pictures of the night Jude and Nick's drinks were spiked showed on the screen as well as some pictures of them walking around the mall. "Who knows what or who Jude is doing in Montana, but stick with E! News and you might find out."

Nick and Kaiden walked through the door, Kaiden soaking wet and shivering. 

"What happened to you?"

"Nick, being the ass that he is, pushed me into the hot tub. And not the one close to the room, but the one all the way by the lobby. So I had to walk all the way here soaking wet, and it started to snow again." She walked into the bathroom. "Jude, can you bring me my bag with my clothes?"

"Sure." She got off the bed and walked out of the room after getting the bag.

"Guess what I saw while you were gone." Tommy said to Nick when Jude was out of the room.

"I don't want to hear all about you and Jude-"

"Not what I was going to say."

"Okay then, what did you see?"

"You." Nick looked at him confused. "On TV."

"Why was I on TV?"

"You are Jude's mystery man."

"Uh…why?"

"While you two were at the mall, you must have been followed because they have tons of pictures of you."

"So, I'm just 'Mystery Man' they don't know my name?"

"No, they didn't say your name. Next time you go somewhere with Jude, wear a big name tag." At that moment Jude walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick is mad that they didn't say his name on TV."

"So he's an attention whore like you?" She asked smiling.

Tommy picked up a pillow with his good arm and threw it at her. "I'm not an attention whore."

"Of course not." Jude replied sarcastically as she put the pillow back on the bed.

"So that trip was ruined." Kaiden said sadly as she walked out of the bathroom still cold, so she crawled onto the bed pushing Tommy to the side and wrapped herself into the blankets.

"Does that mean no more skiing?" Nick asked disappointed.

"I'll go back out tomorrow before we go." Jude said.

"If Nick is going to be out there, than I'm not going." Kaiden threw Nick a dirty look.

"I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't matter. I just don't trust you to not do it again. And I don't want to leave my best friend Tommy here all alone."

Tommy's eyes got wide, "No, I don't like the sound of that."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because you'll do something to me."

I've never-" She stopped talking when she was the way Tommy was looking at her. "Well, I'm staying here tomorrow, if you don't want to be with me than go somewhere else. It's that easy."

"I'm the one who bought the room."

"Shut up you two; let's just figure out what we are going to do for the rest of the day." Jude stopped them.

"We can't to trust falls." Nick pointed out and everyone just looked at him. "Well, we can't."

"Why would we want to do something stupid like that?" Tommy asked his brother.

"I was just-oh forget it."

"Let's go into the town and see if there are any good movies are playing." Kaiden suggested. Everyone agreed and once she was completely warm, they got into the car and drove to the town. But instead of it being a small little town, it was a big city.

Tons of people walking around and hurrying to get to wherever they needed to be.

"Where's the movie theatre?" Jude asked after they had been walking for 15 minutes in the freezing cold.

It should be coming up. "Tommy told her as he pulled her closer so she would be warm.

"We hope." Nick added.

Once they finally got there, "what should we see?"

"I don't even know what's playing. I don't exactly go to the movies all the time." Jude looked at Tommy accusingly.

"How is that my fault?"

"You always have me in the studio."

"Since when do you not want to be in the studio?"

"That doesn't matter."

Kaiden and Nick were ignoring that conversation and looking up at the board with the movie times.

"The movies starting soon are Saw IV, 30 Days of Night, Dan in Real Life, and We Own the Night." Nick said after Tommy and Jude stopped talking.

"Saw IV." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I heard that was really good." Kaiden agreed.

"It was. I saw it the day it came out." Nick told them.

"I'm not seeing Saw IV. You two can go," Jude said talking to Tommy and Kaiden, "and Nick and I will go see something else."

"Why don't you want to see it?" Kaiden asked Jude.

"I hate horror movies."

"Okay then, let's see Dan in Real Life, something funny."

"I'm fine with that."

"Anyone not want to see it?" No one said anything and they got online to buy their tickets.

**A/N: It's finally up. I've been working on it in school and I've been busy at home so I haven't been able to type it, but I have some of the next chapter written, which after I do something I will start typing. If there is enough for another chapter then it will be up within the week, if not then within the next two weeks. I have a bunch of school days off so I'll have time to write. Hope you all liked the chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for still reading after the long breaks inbetween. REVIEW!!**


	38. Chapter 38

"That was a terrible movie!" Tommy said stepping out of the theater.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was great. So funny." Kaiden said.

"It was probably the worst movie I have ever seen."

"Then you have no sense of humor because that was really funny." Jude told him.

"It wasn't bad, but it also wasn't the greatest." Nick said.

"Well I thought it was bad and if we ever do this again, I'm picking the movie."

"Then we'll end up seeing some type or horror movie." Jude complained.

"So, that's better than this 'comedy'."

"That's just what you think."

"Exactly, and what I think is always right."

"Oh, shut up."

**Later after walking around for a little while and eating**

"You know what we should do?" Nick asked randomly as they walked out of a store.

"What?" Without Nick even answering, she knew what he wanted to do and she smiled. "I love coming here."

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked worried that it would be something bad when she saw the smile on Tommy's face.

"We're going to a club." Tommy answered.

"But first, we are going back to the room to drop these off." Kaiden said holding up her bag and motioning to Jude's. 

They started walking back to where they had parked the car and Jude, for the first time saw a taxi drive by.

"Why didn't we just take a taxi, instead of walking around in the cold?"

"For two reasons. One, because there aren't that many and it is extremely hard to get one."

"And two, they taxi drivers here are really creepy." Kaiden finished for Nick. "One of them tried to take me back to his place instead of dropping me off where I was going."

"That's always great." Jude said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; there is a parking garage near the club, so we won't have to walk there."

"Good."

"Why don't we just leave the stuff in the car?" Tommy asked when they had gotten in it.

"Because…for some reason I didn't think of that." Kaiden answered.

"So we don't have to go back right?"

"No, I guess not." They drove off to the club and weren't lucky enough to get a parking spot really close to the club, but it wasn't too far either.

"It's packed in here!" Jude said when they were walking through the doors.

"This is the only club around here." Nick told her.

"Unless you count the one down town." Kaiden added remembering seeing it that time the cab driver brought her to the wrong part of town. "And that one creeps everyone out."

Without saying anything, Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her into the crowd to dance.

For the next couple of hours, everyone danced and had some drinks.

At 1 they left the club and got back into the car.

"Tommy, you can't drive." Kaiden said when she noticed him struggling to get the key into the ignition. "Get out of the car."

"I am fine to drive, thanks." He told her finally getting the key in and turning it.

"Tommy, let her drive and come sit back here with me." Jude told him patting the seat next to her.

"She can't drive my car."

"Please?" Jude asked sweetly. He didn't move, so she got out of the car and with the help of Nick, was able to pull him out of the front seat and into the back. Kaiden got into the car, and once everyone was ready, she drove off.

When they arrived at where they were staying, Tommy still hadn't stopped complaining about letting Kaiden drive his car.

"We still haven't decided who is going to get the bed."

"I let you drive my car, I get the bed!" Tommy yelled louder than he needed to, still not used to the quietness of not being in the club.

"But you would have-" Kaiden stopped talking when Tommy fell onto the bed with his arms and legs spread out, so there wasn't room for anyone else.

Everyone dropped the subject and began walking into the other room with the sofa beds. Tommy turned off the light next to him pretending to be asleep; he would change when he was sure that no one would take the bed.

After about 5 seconds, Jude slowly walked into the room to go into the bathroom, but with everything being so dark, and her having a little too much to drink, she tripped over something on the ground and fell over.

Tommy shot up to see what happened. "You okay?" He asked when he saw Jude getting up off the floor.

"Yeah, I just tripped over," she looked at the ground, "your suite case."

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty because he just left it in the middle of the room. "What are you doing in here anyway?" He asked after they were quiet for a few seconds.

"Nick's in the other bathroom."

"Oh." Since he didn't seem to be about to say anything else, Jude carefully walked the rest of the way to the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom, she opened the door to the bathroom, letting light shine into Tommy's bed. She saw that his eyes were already closed and the lights in the other room were off, so she thought she was the only one awake. She shut off the light in the bathroom and just as she was walking past the bed she heard Tommy's voice.

"Did you say something?" She asked quietly.

"Come sleep with me."

"What?"

"Meaning, you can sleep in the bed with me."

"Ohhh."

"So, when you're drunk you have a dirty mind?" He asked smiling.

"Shut up." She said playfully. As she climbed into the bed Tommy climbed out. "Where are you going?"

"To change."

"You were pretending to sleep so no one would take the bed from you?"

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Why do you want the bed so badly?"

"Because."

"Whatever, go get changed." And with that Tommy grabbed stuff out of his suite case and went into the bathroom.

When he came out, Jude was already asleep in the bed; he quietly laid down next to her and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: It's a short-ish chapter, but I wanted to get it up faster than normal because I think I am losing readers with the long waits in between chapters. Hope the people still reading liked the chapter and please review. And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you ready to go yet?" Tommy heard a woman's voice yell, waking him up. Still out of it, he hadn't been able to make out whose voice it was.

When he didn't answer, the door was pushed open, to show Tommy's mom was the one calling him.

"Mom? Why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that? I can't believe that you haven't even gotten out of bed yet. We have to be there in 20 minutes!" Tommy looked up at his mom confused. "I told your brother not to let you have too much to drink last night." She went over to the closet across from the bed and took a suit out. "Put this on and get downstairs. I will leave an aspirin on the counter for you."

"Thanks?" Tommy said having no idea what was going on as his mother left the room and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Tommy was at a church in a tux, still with no clue what was going on. Whenever he would ask someone, they would just laugh. He didn't even know most of the people who were there. He saw people in his family and Jen's parents but that was it.

"Today's the big day." Someone said from behind him. Tommy turned around to see one of the people he didn't know.

"I just wanted to say that if you ever hurt my sister, I will hunt you down and-" The guy was cut off by Nick walking over.

"Hey Tommy, Dean. Uh Tommy, I need to talk to you uhhh over there."

"Okay." Tommy said as he followed Nick to the other side of the room, but not before noticing the angry look on Dean's face. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are all these people and why are we here, what happened to being at the ski place with Jude and Kaiden? And my broken arm!"

Nick looked at Tommy like he was crazy. "These people are Jen's family. We haven't been skiing in about a year. And I don't know anyone named Jude."

"Come on Nick, tell me the truth, I'm not in the mood."

"Seriously, I have no idea who or what you are talking about."

"Last night, remember, I made you all let me sleep in the regular bed while you, Kaiden, and Jude slept on the sofa beds, but I ended up letting Jude sleep with me."

"So Jude is someone you met at your bachelor party last night?"

"_My_ bachelor party?" Nick was about to say something when their dad walked over.

"Are you ready?"

"Dad, do you remember Jude?"

"Yeah," Tommy felt relieved, this was just some kind of joke, "she's the girl that uhhh…actually, no. Should I know her?"

"Tommy's going crazy. I knew this would happen. Tommy and getting married just should never be used in the same sentence."

"Nick." Sam said warningly.

"Wait a second." Tommy said as Sam was ushering him towards the big doors that lead to where the ceremony would take place.

"What?"

"I'm marrying _Jen?_" He said feeling stupid for not putting it all together earlier.

"Who else? You two have been going out for the past year and a half. Now get out there."

"But-" The doors were opened and he was pushed through them. Following along with the whole thing, Tommy walked down the isle and waited. Soon the _Wedding March_ began to play, and Jen walked down the isle.

"Do you Thomas Quincy take Jennifer Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness, and through health, as long as you both shall live?"

Jen looked Tommy in the eyes and smiled. "What about Josh?" Tommy asked quietly so only she could hear.

"Who?" She began to look worried.

"All you have to do is say 'I do'." The minister reminded Tommy; as if anyone could not remember that.

"I can't, I don't know what is going on here." Jen began to cry.

"I'm sorry, but something is wrong. I am sappost to be skiing and have a broken arm and…and…I have to go."

"Tommy?" He heard Jude's voice call. And then he heard laughing. A lot of laughing. "Tommy, wake up." Jude said again through her laughter.

Tommy opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room he fell asleep in and Jude, Nick, and Kaiden were standing in front of the bed cracking up laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You." Kaiden answered simply.

"Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What were you dreaming about? It sounded really weird." Jude asked.

"What was I saying?"

"You said my name a couple of times, you said you can't because something is wrong, and you kept muttering something about your broken arm."

"I don't remember much of my dream, I never do. I just remember my mom and dad being in it. How long was I talking?"

"Not that long."

"Good." Jude started getting clothes out of her bag to change into. Tommy had woken her up with his talking and moving around and she hadn't been able to change yet.

"We are going to go see what they have for breakfast in the lobby area." Nick said.

"Are you two going to come?" Kaiden asked.

"I'll come after I get dressed." Jude said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, see you guys in a little while then." Kaiden said as her and Nick left the room.

When Jude got out of the bathroom, Tommy was laying back on the bed fully dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" He asked when he noticed that she was out.

"Yes, I just have to get shoes on." She walked over to where she had left her shoes the night before and began putting them on. "You woke me up this morning. It was really annoying."

"I thought you were a heavy sleeper."

"Not when kicked."

"I kicked you?"

"Hard."

"Sorry. I wish I could remember what I was dreaming about. I hate it when you just can't remember something."

"Mmhmm." Jude agreed. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Together they walked out of the room and over to the lobby/ food area.

A while later after everyone finished eating and Nick and Jude had gone skiing/ snowboarding for a couple hours, Jude was waiting in the lobby for Kaiden, Nick, and Tommy to finish doing whatever they were doing in the room. Jude was tired of waiting for them so she had walked out a few of minutes ago. She was staring at the brochures that were displayed by the door and she spotted one that looked like something fun to do.

She picked it up and opened it and looked at the map to see where it was. "Good it's close." She said out loud for no reason.

"What's close?" Kaiden asked behind Jude, she turned around and saw Nick and Tommy following Kaiden carrying their stuff.

"A place that I'm going to force Tommy to go to." She said putting the brochure in her bag.

"Where are you forcing me to go?"

"You will see tomorrow."

"Can't you just tell me now so I prepare for this?"

"You will see tomorrow." She said again.

"Well, whatever it is I think I am going to want pictures, so bring a camera with you."

"Will do." Jude smiled at the look on Tommy's face.

**A/N: I'm so happy that I was able to get this out in under a week. But that doesn't mean I'm going to have time to do it again this week. Especially since I have 2 spanish projects this week. Anyways thanks again for all the reviews you all gave me and I'm glad you still like it. And please please please keep reviewing 'cause it makes me happy :-D lol**


	40. Chapter 40

When they got into the house there was a message on the answering machine. Tommy, being the only one to notice, went over and pressed the play button.

"Hey everyone, just calling to see what you guys were up to. I was thinking that we could all have dinner somewhere tonight. Call me back when someone wakes up or you get home from where ever you are this early in the morning."

When the message was over Tommy went into the room everyone else was in.

"What were you doing?" Jude asked after he sat down next to where she was standing.

"There was a message from Gina." He answered pulling her onto his lap.

"What did she want?" Nick asked.

"She wants us to have dinner with her."

Nick sighed, "She is so needy." He said laughing.

"I haven't seen Gina in so long." Kaiden said with her eyes closed, lying on the couch, her head on Nick's lap."

"You can stay and see her if you cook us our dinner." Nick told her dropping a crumpled up piece of paper he found on the table next to him onto her face.

She quickly sat up and threw it back at him. "How 'bout I stay and To- Jay and you cook, and we keep Tommy and Jude far away from the kitchen."

"Hey, I do something to your food once, and I'm not allowed in the kitchen anymore?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Now no one can force me to help cook. I don't belong in the kitchen." Jude said.

"I'll call Gina and tell her to come here." Nick got up to get the phone. Just as her was about to be out of the room he added, "And I'll let her know that Kaiden really wants to cook for us."

"I am not cooking anything!" She yelled running after him.

"You are going to love tomorrow." Jude stated as she turned to face Tommy.

"No offence, but I highly doubt it. If you knew it was something I want to do, you wouldn't be keeping it from me."

"Yes I would. I just want it to be a surprise."

Tommy was about to argue when Jude stopped him by kissing him. That innocent kiss turned into to them making out.

And as if on cue, Kaiden walked back into the room with her mouth open ready to say something. "Get a room."

Jude pulled off of Tommy.

"Before you walked in we had one." Tommy said. The three just stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds. "And you came in here why?"

"Uhhh…Gina will be here in a couple of hours."

"So we are eating here?"

"Yes, and you, Nick, and Jay are going to make hamburgers. Don't even think about trying anything to the food they are going to be watching you."

"I have to be _watched_?"

"Yes."

**4 Hours Later**

"Okay, so after the wedding, you will take the two puppies and Katie back up to Toronto."

"Yeah, and that means driving all the way here and back doesn't it?"

"You can fly."

"With two dogs?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'll worry about it when it gets closer."

"You do that."

"Give it to me!" Kaiden yelled running into the kitchen, where Tommy and Gina were talking, following Jay with Katie on his shoulders. She was holding onto something that Kaiden obviously wanted.

"Be careful." Gina told Jay.

"Yeah yeah." And with Jay being distracted for that couple of seconds Kaiden was able to go behind him and grab the thing out of Katie's hands.

"Ha! I got it." Kaiden said happily, leaving the room.

"You cheated!" Katie yelled. "Uncle Jay, put me down." Jay lifted her off his shoulders and as soon as her feet were on the ground she bolted out of the room to find Kaiden.

When Katie was out of the room Jay sat down on the stool next to Tommy.

"Where are Nick and Jude?"

"I have no idea, I haven't seen them."

**Upstairs in Nick's room**

"Can I check my e-mail?" Jude asked.

"Sure." Nick said from inside his closet.

"What are you doing in there anyway? You have been in there for a while now."

"Just looking for something."

"As in?"

"As in something that you will see when I find it." Jude sighed and went back to checking her e-mail.

There was a bunch of junk mail, a couple of chain letters forwarded from Sadie, and one from Wally titled 'Funny Pictures'. She clicked on it and immediately started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Come look at this picture." Nick walked out of the closet and over to the computer.

"When did Tommy do that?"

"It's photo shopped."

"Are you sure? Because I could see him doing that."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's his head on the body of this guy in New York City. He's the Naked Cowboy. And Tommy would never do that."

"Maybe not sober, I've seen him do worse after having enough to drink." Jude didn't say anything; she just began scrolling down to see the rest of the pictures.

The next one was Jamie's head on some girl's body bending over to kiss a guy with Kyle's head.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah." She answered laughing.

After a couple more pictures like this with Sadie, Darius, Kwest, and Spied, Jude had scrolled down to the last picture, but right before it, Wally had written, "This one is everyone's favorite".

Before Jude was even able to fully comprehend what she was looking at, Nick was cracking up laughing.

"That is not funny!"

"I think it is." Nick pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the computer before Jude was able to close the internet box. "I also think that Tommy would love to see this picture. It looks real enough for this to actually be you." He began to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't you have to continue looking for whatever it was you were looking for in your closet?"

"That can wait for this." Without saying anything else, Nick left the room with Jude following close behind.

**A/N: First, Happy New Year to everyone! I tried to get this up last night but I wasn't able to. I've started the next chapter already, but with mid terms coming up my teachers will be giving me a ton of work so I don't know when it will be up. Thank you for all the reviews and please review for this chapter. It will make me try and get the next chapter up faster.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Downstairs **

"…and he is just the most annoying person ever! I don't understand how anyone can stand to be around him." 

"Look at this picture." Nick said walking into the room, Jude closely following behind. He held up his phone with the picture on it. Gina grabbed the phone.

"Jude, is that really you?" Gina asked trying not to laugh.

"No, my friend got photo shop and he e-mailed me a bunch of photo-shopped pictures. This being the worst one."

"That doesn't look photo-shopped to me." Jay laughed.

"Well it is."

"If anyone would have a picture of you covered in condoms it would be someone from SME."

"I would never do that!"

"But it looks so real."

"It's about as real as the first picture Wally sent me."

"Who is it of?"

"Tommy as the Naked Cowboy."

"Naked Cowboy?" Jay asked confused.

"It's this guy in New York City who plays guitar in only a cowboy had and underwear."

"I've seen him before. I could see Tommy doing that." Gina said.

"I would not do that."

"You wanna bet?" Jay asked. "We can have you standing in town tonight with a cowboy hat, underwear, and your guitar."

"I'll go get the beer." Nick said.

"I'm going to bed."

Before Tommy was able to get up, Katie came back into the room, followed by Kaiden, and crawled onto his lap.

"I'm going to head out." Kaiden told everyone. They all said their good byes to Kaiden and Nick followed her out of the house.

Jay looked over at Katie on Tommy's lap, looking half asleep. "I guess that means it's time for us to go." He said lifting her off of Tommy, who then went to grab everyone's jackets.

"I don't want to go yet, it's still early." Katie complained.

"It's not early, it's 10. You have to catch up on your sleep since you were up so early yesterday and didn't get to bed until after mid-night." Gina told Katie, getting up from the chair and taking her coat from Tommy. "Maybe we can come back here again before Jude and Tommy go back to Canada, they aren't leaving for a couple of days."

"And tomorrow we are going to Aunt Nikki's house and you will be with your cousins all day there."

Katie yawned. "Fine."

After everyone had left, Jude was sitting on the stool in the kitchen while Tommy was getting ice cream for both of them.

"Nick still outside?" Jude asked out of nowhere when Tommy put a bowl in front of her.

"I didn't hear him come in, so I guess not. Why?"

"I wanted to find out what he was looking for before. Oh well, I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired. And I want to be awake and ready for tomorrow." Jude gave Tommy a sly smile.

"Just give me a hint as to what we are going to do."

"Fine, uhhh…it is something I have never done before."

"How is that sappost to help me guess."

"It's not."

"But that is the whole point of giving hints."

"Maybe, for some people, but not for me. Unless it is me getting the hint." She said leaving the room.

"I'm going to remember the first part for the next time you ask for some kind of hint." Tommy called after her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, I can't hear you from up here." Jude yelled back laughing.

**The next day**

"What is this place?" Tommy asked as Jude pulled the car into a parking lot.

"You'll see."

"We're here already, can't you just tell me."

"No."

"Because?"

"Because you have asked five billion times and I have answered the same way each time. What makes you think that just because we are here I would tell you what we are going to do?" Tommy didn't say anything.

They both got out of the car. "Of course the name of the place gives nothing away. This must be really bad."

"Shut up it will be fun."

"No." Tommy said as soon as they walked through the front doors. He began to turn around to walk right back out of the building but Jude stopped him.

"Yes." Jude smiled.

"No, I've never done it before and I am going to fall on my wrist and break it more than it already is."

"I've never done it before either, but you said I could choose something to do."

"So you choose ice skating?" She nodded.

"What size ice skates do you need?"

"Come on, just step out."

"That kid just fell."

"That doesn't mean that you are going to." Jude grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the ice.

"Okay, I'm on the ice, now let's go."

"You are such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, I just don't ice skate."

"Well you do now. Just slide your right foot forward." Tommy was slowly moving forward holding onto the wall.

"And how do you stop?"

"Like this." Jude pulled away from the wall and demonstrated how to stop.

"I thought you said you never skated before." Tommy said when she got back over to him. "That didn't look like a beginner."

"Okay, so I lied. My mom used to take Sadie and I ice skating all the time."

"Speaking of your mom, did you ever talk to her?"

"She never called me back. I even called again last night, still no answer. It's weird, she's like obsessed with trying to talk to me, and then when I finally feel like talking I can't reach her."

"Maybe she left earlier than she was expecting to."

"Maybe."

"I think I am finally getting the hang of this." Tommy said proudly.

"And it only took you," Jude took her cell phone out of her pocket to check the time, "Two hours." She said mockingly.

"We weren't here that long." He grabbed the phone from her and flipped it open. "The time went by fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Tommy shrugged. "Admit it, I was right, you are having fun."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"That doesn't count. You have to say 'Jude was right, as always, in saying that ice skating is a lot of fun'."

"Do you want me to say it word for word or-"

"I wouldn't want to keep you from being creative, so you can just use that as a guide line." Jude smiled at him.

"You were-" Tommy was stopped by Jude's phone ringing in his hand. He looked at the caller ID. "Sadie." He handed the phone to Jude.

"Let's go get something to eat inside and sit down for a few minutes." She said before answering the phone.

"Hey Sades. Where have you all been? I've been trying to call to talk to mom for the past couple of days. Have you guys been partying or something?"

"Jude." Sadie sounded like she had been crying.

"Sadie, what's wrong?"

"Jude, you have to come home, now."

**A/N: It's Midterms week so I was able to sit down and write finally. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you all liked this chapter w/ the little cliff hanger, the next couple of chapters will be drama filled and then I think it will soon be the end. Though I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left, but there wont be many. REVIEW:-D**


	42. Chapter 42

"Tommy, we have to go home." Jude said as soon as she had shut her phone.

"To Canada?" Tommy asked trying to keep up with her as she was leaving the rink.

"Yeah."

"Jude." She continued hurrying over to a seat she could sit in to take off her skates. "Jude, stop." Tommy reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. "What's wrong?" She was on the verge of tears.

"My mom was in an accident. Sadie said it was really bad, they had to take her into emergency surgery." Tommy pulled Jude into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until Jude was able to control her crying. Then they sat down on a bench and took their skates off in silence.

"You return these, and I'll call the airport. Meet me outside and I'll pull the car up." He told Jude, handing his ice skates to her.

"Okay." She answered quietly, taking the skates out of Tommy's hands.

The car ride back to the house was uneventful. Tommy had gotten tickets for the first flight into Toronto, but it didn't leave for a couple of hours, so after Jude had packed up her stuff she locked herself in her room and began writing a song.

Tommy was sitting on the couch in the living room with the lights off after being told by Jude that she wanted to be left alone. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to just go back to right before Jude had gotten the call, she was having so much fun and he loved seeing her like that.

Then all of a sudden the lights were turned on. "You scared the crap out of me." Nick said when he realized Tommy was sitting on the couch. "Why are you even here wasn't Jude taking you somewhere?" He asked sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Wait, where is Jude? You two get into a fight?"

"Okay, first, too many questions."

"Well, what do you-" Nick stopped talking when he realized he would be asking another question.

"We didn't get into a fight, Jude's upstairs in her room." Tommy answered when he was sure Nick wasn't going to ask anything else. "I'm here because I am waiting until it is time to go to the airport."

"I know it's another question, but you aren't really giving me anything here. Why are you going to the airport? I thought you weren't leaving until the 30th."

"We weren't, but Jude's mom was in a bad car accident and we have to go back today."

"That sucks.""Mmhmm." Nick turned on the TV and the two started watching a movie that was already half way over.

"Tommy?" Jude asked walking into the living room. When he heard her call he sat up on the couch and turned to face her. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

Tommy looked at the clock. "Yeah, I'll go put your stuff in the car." When Tommy left the room Nick got up from the couch and walked over to Jude.

"I'm sure your mom will be fine." Jude gave him a weak smile and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks. You have to come to Toronto sometime soon." Nick pulled away.

"Are you forgetting that we both have school?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not thinking right now."

"I could take some time off from school. I'm sure they won't miss their 'smartest' student." Nick said smiling. Jude let out a small laugh. "If not I'll see you at Gina's wedding."

"Jude, you ready to go?" Tommy asked walking into the house.

"Yeah." Jude gave Nick another quick hug and walked out of the house.

"You will pick my car up from the airport?"

"Just call me and tell me where it is."

"It looks like it is going to rain." Jude observed.

"Hopefully that wont delay the flight."

"I didn't even think about that." She looked up at the sky like she was trying to keep it from raining with her mind. "I should have let her talk to me." Jude said after a while of neither of them talking. "I should have forgiven her. And now I might not get a chance to."

"You'll get a chance. She'll be fine, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Tommy took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and put his hand on hers.

"Everything will be okay." Jude looked down at their hands and smiled a little. She could always count on Tommy to try and make her feel better.

They pulled into the airport and parked the car. It still wasn't raining, but it looked like it was about to start any minute. When inside, the first thing Jude did was check to make sure that the flight wasn't delayed.

"It's still on schedule." Jude said relieved.

Eventually after getting through security and everything else, they got on the plane and arrived back in Canada around 6:00 pm.

"What hospital?" Tommy asked as they got into his car that they had left at the airport.

"The one in town." Jude sighed when she looked at the car clock.

Tommy drove quickly to the hospital and when he got there he pulled up to the front so Jude could get out while he could park the car.

"I'll be in the waiting room."

"Okay." Jude answered quietly as she opened the car door and rushed through the hospital front doors.

She walked up to the front desk where a receptionist sat, phone to her ear, looking up something on the computer. Impatiently drumming her fingers on the counter, Jude waited for the woman to get off the phone.

"May I help you?" She asked once she placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Yeah, uh, can you tell me what room Victoria Harrison is in?" Jude wasn't sure if her mom had changed her last name when she got re-married. And even if she did, Jude had no idea what Don's last name was in the first place.

The receptionist turned her attention to her computer and typed something in. "She is on the second floor in room 219."

"Okay, thanks." Jude started to walk towards the sign for the elevator.

"But visiting hours are over." Jude stopped.

"Can I just go in for a minute?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to let you do that."

"Then can I talk to a doctor or something?"

"Jude." Someone called from behind causing Jude to turn around before the receptionist could say anything.

"Sadie. How is she?"

"Come sit down." Jude walked over to where the chairs were.

"What's wrong?"

"The good news is that she got out of surgery fine."

Jude let out a sigh of relief. "So what's the bad news?"

"She hasn't woken up yet." At that moment Tommy finally walked in the door.

"So she's in a coma?" Tommy reached where Jude and Sadie were as soon as she said this. Sadie nodded.

Tears began to fall down Jude's face. Tommy sat down next to Jude and she leaned on his shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Can I go in to see her?"

"Not today, they already let us stay later than we were sappost to. We can come back tomorrow at 8."

"Sadie, do you need a ride home?" Tommy asked, pulling Jude up from the chair to get her home.

"No thanks, Kwest's here. He's already in the car." Sadie handed Jude a tissue.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"See you later then."

"Bye."

"Cya."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye."

**A/N: There was a long wait because I was having trouble with coming up with what I was going to write and then my teachers decided to give me tons of big projects all at the same time. So I am going to have to be working on that. Please review! It will make we write faster.**


	43. Chapter 43

An hour later Tommy and Jude pulled up in front of a cabin looking house and before getting out of the car, Tommy turned to Ju

"Did you even sleep at all?" Tommy asked walking into the kitchen. Jude was sitting at the table drinking coffee. After the hospital, Tommy suggested that Jude stay at his house, since Sadie was staying with Kwest and he didn't want her to have to be alone.

"A little. You want some coffee?"

"Sure." Jude was about to get up off the chair to get him some, but he stopped her. "I'll get it."

Tommy poured himself some coffee and sat down across from Jude, "What time do you want to leave?"

"I just talked to Sadie. She said that she could come here and pick me up on her way to the hospital. She should be here in about 5 minutes."

"I can take you."

"I don't want to make you spend the whole day in the hospital."

"I don't mind."

"Really, you don't have to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." There was a knock on the door. Jude got up from the chair and put her mug in the sink. As soon as she turned to leave Tommy pulled her back. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." She kissed Tommy. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let her walk away.

Sadie and Jude got into Sadie's car quietly. "How was your trip?" Sadie asked breaking the silence.

"It was good. A lot happened. I just wish I didn't come home for the reason I did."

"So do I, but let's talk about something else."

Jude sighed. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"How was the aftermath?"

"The aftermath of what?"

"You know." Sadie said with a sly smile.

"No I don't think I do. Care to fill me in?"

"The aftermath of you and Tommy."

"Wow that feels like for ever ago."

"Seeing as I picked you up from Tommy's house this morning I guess things went well."

"Yeah," Jude smiled, "We're dating now."

"About time. Are you going to tell everyone?"

"We haven't talked about that. I'm not looking forward to telling Mom and Dad though." And then they both remembered why they were in the car in the first place.

Sadie pulled into the first parking space she saw in the hospital parking lot. They got out of the car and walked through the front doors and right to their mothers room. When they got in, Don was already in there sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Sadie went over to Don and asked him if the doctor said anything new was going on. Jude could hardly hear what he was saying because of the other people in the room. The curtin between them was closed, so she didn't know exactly what was going on, but she could tell that there were people fighting, loudly, over something.

"Were there no more private rooms left?" Jude yelled across the room.

"What?" Don yelled back. The yelling on the other side of the room got louder.

"Are there no private rooms left?"

"I don't know, our insurance doesn't cover private rooms."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sadie asked when she was Jude's hand on the door knob.

"To get a private room." Compared to the inside of the room, the hallway seemed so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Jude marched up to the front desk and again waited for the receptionist to get off the phone, the same one as last night.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked looking at Jude. She looked like she was trying to remember where she knew Jude from.

"Would I be able to switch my mom's room to a private one?"

"What room is she in now?"

"Room 219."

"Okay, let me see what's available." She turned her attention to the computer.

After a couple of seconds she looked back up at Jude. "We do have one open across from the room she is in now. Would you like it?"

"Please." The receptionist started typing on the computer again.

"Can I see her insurance card again?"

"I'm actually going to pay for it."

"Okay, then you just have to fill this ont and we will bill you."

"Alright."

"Wait." Jude stopped and turned back to face the person.

"Yeah?"

"Did we go to high school together in Cambridge?"

"No, I go to school here in Toronto."

"Oh." Jude took the clipboard from the woman and sat down in an empty chair to fill it out.

She completed the form and took it back up to the desk.

"Thank you," She looked down at the form, "Ms. Harrison." Realization was clearly written on her face. "You're Jude Harrison!"

Jude forced a weak smile, "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry, but can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Jude quickly scribbled her name on the paper that was handed to her. Thankfully no one heard them talking and also wanted an autograph for themselves.

"Thanks. Your mother's room will be switched shortly."

"Thank you." Jude walked back into the noisy room. Sadie was sitting in the chair next to the bed, tears in her eyes, and Don was no where to be seen.

"Is she switching rooms?"

"Yeah, they should come soon. Where's Don?"

"Bathroom." And then the people on the other side of the curtain suddenly became quiet. And a guy who looked to be around 20, stormed out from behind the curtain and out the door mumbling to himself. He was shortly followed by 2 other people, his parents maybe.

**A little while later, after the room was changed  
**  
Sadie and Don were talking, and Jude was staring helplessly at her mom. She still hadn't even gotten close to the bed. Her mom was always there for her, which is probably why Jude got so mad when she left, and it was hard to see her so lifeless and not to be able to do anything about it. "Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going to go get some coffee and maybe something to eat, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, we'll be back."

**A/N: First thank you to everyone that read and for the people that reviewed. It was just kind of a filler chapter I know but I have started the next capter already. It will be up sometime after next week since I'm going to be without a computer for all of next week. If I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I will post the next one by the end of the month so please please review!!**


	44. Chapter 44

An hour later Tommy and Jude pulled up in front of a cabin looking house and before getting out of the car, Tommy turned to Ju

It seemed like as soon as the room door closed from Sadie and Don leaving, it was re-opened.

"Did you forget something?" Jude turned around and saw that it was the doctor walking in and not Sadie. "Sorry, I thought you were my sister."

"Nope, I'm just here to check on your mothers vitals."

"I'll get out of the way." She moved to leave the room.

"You don't have to leave. I should be quick."

"Okay." Jude sat down in a chair. The doctor walked to the machines Victoria was hooked up to and wrote some stuff down on her clipboard.

"Is something wrong?" Jude asked when she saw the doctor writing a lot down.

"No, I'm writing down all good things. She seems to be improving."

"Could she come out of the coma soon?"

"It's possible. And with little to no permanent damage."

"That's good."

The doctor noticed Jude's timidness. "If you don't mind me asking, were you two having problems before the accident?"

Jude sighed, "How'd you know?"

"I can just sense these things. You should try talking to her; it might help make you feel better. Some doctors say that while a person in a comatose state, they are fully aware of what is going on around them."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do." The doctor put the clipboard down at the edge of the bed. "Give it a try, it can't hurt." And with that she turned around and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Jude started to feel very awkward. So she decided to give the talking thing a try. She walked up to the chair placed next to the bed and sat down in it.

"Hey Mom." She started quietly. "This is so weird," She began to talk to herself, "what am I supposed to talk about?" Jude got up and started walking around the room hoping that Sadie and Don would walk through the door, the doctor maybe. But the door didn't open.

After a little bit of pacing Jude sat back down in the chair. "I don't think they are really getting coffee. They would have been back by now." Victoria took a deep breath causing Jude to quickly look at her. Her whole body filled with sadness. "Mom, I–I'm so, so sorry for ignoring and trying to avoid you." Tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks.

"It's just that everything changed so fast and I didn't really know what to do.

"I should have just let Sadie give you the phone when I was on it. I can't help feeling that this was somehow my fault." Jude sat back down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her mother's hand.

And then Jude felt Victoria's hand squeeze hers. "Mom?" She didn't respond. "Mom, come on, wake up. I promise I won't avoid you anymore. Your family needs you." She paused. "I need you."

Just then, Sadie and Don walked into the room.

"Jude, something wrong?" Sadie asked, noticing the desperation in her sister's face.

"She just squeezed my hand!" Sadie walked over to Jude and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?" Jude pulled away. "We have to get the doctor."

"This has happened before. It doesn't mean anything. The doctor said that it's common for people in a coma to have some motor responses. They can even open their eyes. It doesn't necessarily mean that they are waking up."

"Oh." Jude said; her voice just above a whisper.

"Sadie, why don't you take Jude home? You can go to if you want. I'll call if there's any news."

"I'm fine. I don't need to go." Jude wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on, knowing you, you probably didn't get any sleep last night. Just go home for a little while and get some sleep. You can come back later." Sadie started to lead Jude out of the room.

"I will go, but I'm not going to get any sleep." Jude walked out the door in the direction of the car.

"I'll be coming back." Sadie told Don before closing the door. Sadie met up with Jude right in front of the exit door of the hospital. "I'll meet you in the car." Jude nodded and walked through the front doors.

Sadie pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Tom, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sadie? Is something wrong? Do you need me to come to the hospital?" Sadie could hear Tommy getting out his keys.

"Calm down, you don't have to come here. Jude doesn't have to be here at the hospital all day. She needs to get some sleep and I was wondering if I could bring her back to your place."

"Of course she can come here. But you realize that she isn't going to sleep right?"

"Then can you keep her mind off of everything?"

"I can try."

"Thanks Tommy. We'll be there soon." Sadie closed her phone in a hurry and went outside into the car.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked after a few minutes of silence. "Home is the other way."

"I'm dropping you off at Tommy's house." Jude didn't even acknowledge what Sadie answered and they didn't say anything else until they were at Tommy's house.

Sadie pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the car, ready to get out. "You don't have to come out with me. I'm old enough to do it myself."

"I know, I know."

"I will come back to the hospital later tonight. Want me to bring something for dinner?"

"Sure."

"I'll call to see what you and Don want around 5:30."

"Okay, talk to you then." Jude got out of the car and closed the door. "Get some rest." Sadie called out the window.

"Just call me if anything happens."

"Of course. Bye." Jude waited for the car to pull out of the driveway and down the road before walking up to the front door and ringing the bell.

Tommy quickly opened the door and let Jude in. The second she was inside, she broke down crying.

Tommy led her into the living room also she could sit on the couch. "Do you want something to eat?"

Jude nodded, "Do you have any soup?"

"I'll go look." Tommy left the room leaving Jude alone. She turned on the TV and waited for Tommy to come back.

A few minutes later, Tommy came back into the living room with two bowls of soup. "It's Chicken Noodle." He told her as he put the bowls down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." They ate their soup together, quietly on the couch. Jude was staring at the TV, but not really watching it while she laid against Tommy as he absent mindedly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

**A/N: And there it is. I rushed to get it out today in honor of Instant Star finally coming back. Hope you all liked it and thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed. I only have 2 weeks left of school so I should have time to write soon. Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

About a few hours later, Jude woke up on the couch alone. Tommy had left the room earlier to answer the phone. "Tommy?" She called after remembering where she was.

When he didn't answer, she got up from the couch to look for him.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Jude heard Tommy say from a room down the hall. When she walked into it, she saw Tommy put the phone down on the table.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good actually. But you weren't sappost to let me fall asleep, were you?"

"You needed it." Jude walked over to Tommy and snaked her arms around his neck. She noticed the clock behind the two of them.

"Wow, it's already 5 o'clock."

"Do you want to go back to the hospital? I can drive you there if you want."

"You're always so nice to me; when you're not being an ass that is." She smiled. He was going to say some kind of remark when her lips came crashing down onto his.

This wasn't just something that she wanted. She needed this. Whenever she was having problems, Tommy was always there to help her in any way she needed it, like on her 16th birthday when Shay broke up with her.

She started to pull his shirt over her head. "Jude."

"Yeah?" His shirt was now off and lay discarded on the floor. She moved her attention to his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing Tommy."

"Jude, stop." He pulled away and took a step back. "You are just upset about your mom, you don't know what you are doing."

"I am fully aware of what I am doing, thanks." She said venomously.

"Jude…" He stepped closer and reached out to pull her into a hug.

She moved away. "Forget it Tommy." Jude looked at the clock again. "You know what, I'm going to call Sadie and see if she can come pick me up."

Jude walked out of the room and dialed the number she had gotten at the hospital for her 

mother's room.

"Hello?" Don answered the phone.

"Hey Don, Sadie there?"

"No, she went to get a soda."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to be stopping to get some Chinese food before I come to the hospital, do you want something?"

"Uhh…I'll have some Sweet and Sour Chicken."

"That it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Just tell Sadie that I'm getting her favorite."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jude hit end on her phone and immediately dialed the number for her favorite Chinese restaurant. After placing the order she put her cell phone away and went to find Tommy, something she really didn't want to do. She wished she had her car here so she wouldn't have to go talk to him. But right now, this was the only way she could get to the hospital.

Jude found Tommy sitting at the kitchen table looking at the mail while running one of his hands through his hair.

He lifted his eyes up from the mail to Jude when he heard her walk into the room. He looked like he was about to say something but Jude made sure he couldn't.

"Can you drive me to pick up Chinese food and then drop me off at the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure." Before he could say anything else, she was walking out the front door.

They picked up the food and drove all the way into the hospital without saying anything to each other.

"Jude, wait." Tommy said as Jude opened the car door.

"I don't really have time to wait Tommy." She closed the door.

"Do you want help carrying the food in?"

"No. I'm capable of carrying it myself. I'll try to call you tomorrow." She said through the open window.

Jude didn't even look back at the car as she walked into the hospital and directly to her mother's room. When in the room she handed the correct food to Sadie and Don. While they ate, they all sat at the little table in the corner of the room talking about anything that came to mind.

Don's cell phone ended up ringing after they had finished eating. It was his neighbor complaining about something causing him to have to quickly go home, so Sadie and Jude were sitting at the table playing cards, trying to pass the time.

"I'm surprised Tommy didn't insist on staying here when he dropped you off."

"He didn't even ask to since we kind of had a fight."

"What did he do now? You are with him for a couple of hours and he has to do something—" Jude cut Sadie off.

"He didn't do anything." She sighed. "It was me."

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if you two are fighting about it."

"We're not exactly fighting, well, I don't know. I just got mad at him over nothing, so let's just drop it."

"Let's not. You are going to have to deal with it eventually, and who better to talk about it with than your big sister?"

"Tommy maybe?"

"Well, since you two are 'sort of' fighting…" Eventually, Jude gave in and told Sadie what happened earlier.

"Tommy was just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

**Later, after Don came back**

"So, I got the results of the tests from this morning." The doctor said after walking into the room. Don, Sadie, and Jude all stopped what they were doing so they wouldn't miss 

anything that the doctor was about to say. "I have some good news. She is becoming even more responsive to stimuli than she was yesterday."

"And that means she could be coming out of the coma when?"

"Well, my guess is that it could happen as soon as tomorrow. But it's just a guess. As long as she continues improving the way she has been, without complications, when she wakes up, there should be no permanent damage."

"That's great!" Don said happily.

After a few more questions, the doctor left the room and Sadie and Don started talking while Jude was in the bathroom.

"Don, you going to go home and get some sleep tonight?"

"I have been fine just sleeping here."

"I feel bad going home every night, and you staying here."

"Don't worry about it. I don't really want to go home to an empty house."

"Okay, just—"

"Call you if anything new happens." He finished for her and then Jude walked out of the bathroom and yawned.

"Come on, let's go home." Sadie told her sister.

"We don't have to go home yet, I'm not tired."

"We will be back early tomorrow morning."

"Fine." When in the car, Sadie and Jude were in better moods than they had been since the accident because of the good news the doctor had given them.

"I can't believe Don is sleeping at the hospital again. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all."

"You can't tell me that if Tommy was in the hospital, you wouldn't be spending every minute you possibly could there with him. Including sleeping there."

"But that's different." Jude insisted.

"How?"

"Because."

"Because you love him?"

Jude sighed. "That just makes me feel even worse about being so mean to Mom and Don."

They kept talking, trying to keep the conversation light until Jude cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and was disappointed when she realized it wasn't Tommy calling.

"Hello?"

"Jude, I can't believe you came home early and didn't even call and tell me." Jess's voice said over the phone.

"I've been busy. Wait, how did you know I was back? Are you stalking me or something?" Jude added with a small laugh to try and figure out if Jess was mad at her or not. She seemed to be.

"I saw Tommy today. And what is keeping you so busy that you couldn't even send me a text message saying that you came home early?"

"My mom's in the hospital." The other end of the line went quiet.

"Jude, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Jess asked after a few moments of silence.

"She was in a bad car accident and is now in a coma. The doctor said that she's doing really well and that she could come out of the coma really soon."

"Are you at the hospital now? I'll come over in a few—"

"I'm on my way home. If you want to come and stay over tonight, you can. I have a lot to tell you about my trip."

"Okay."

"But we are leaving early to go to the hospital."

"Doesn't matter, I'll come."

"We should be home in about 10 minutes."

"I'll be there in a half hour."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."


	46. Chapter 46

An hour later Tommy and Jude pulled up in front of a cabin looking house and before getting out of the car, Tommy turned to Ju

A half hour passed since Jess arrived at the house. Jude explained everything that was going on with her mother, and now they were sitting on the floor eating chips and cookies while talking about what had happened to each of them the past week.

"So I saw some pictures of you and some guy in a magazine. You ditch Quincy for someone younger? Good choice if you ask me." Jess smiled.

"Ha ha, no. It's Tommy's younger brother."

"Oh."

"Tommy was busy so I went out with Nick." Jess's cell phone rang. She looked at the front screen and hit ignore before putting it down on the table.

"And does Tommy not being with you at the hospital mean that things didn't go as you planned and you two aren't together." Jess had acted like the phone didn't even ring, so Jude didn't bring it up.

"Well, in Montana, Tommy and I started going out officially. Everything was great, but this morning I freaked out and got mad at him for nothing and I haven't talked to him since he dropped me off at the hospital."

"You two will work it out. Somehow you two always find away."

"Yeah. I have to call him later."

"Anything else happen during your trip?"

"Tons."

"Tell me everything."

"Where should I start?" Jude told Jess all about what happened with Nick and their drinks being spiked, the events of Christmas, and everything about her and Tommy.

Just before Jude was done with her story, Sadie had come into the room and sat down on the couch with some popcorn.

"I just got off the phone with Kwest. He said that Tommy came to his house and has been mopping around."

"I'll call him now. Be right back." Just as Jude got up from the couch she turned to Sadie. "Tell Jess your news."

.X.

"Hello?"

"Gina, it's Tom ."

"Hey, how's Jude's mom?"

"I'm not really sure. How'd you know about that anyway?"

"Nick called after you left. Is there a reason why you don't know how she is?"

"Jude hasn't wanted me at the hospital." Tommy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "And she's mad at me."

"I'm sure it's justified."

"I didn't do anything this time. She said that she would call me tonight, but she hasn't yet."

"Aw, listen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You actually care about her." Before Tommy could even think of how he was going to respond, Gina continued talking. "If she said she would call you, she will. She doesn't seem like the type of person that would say she would call and then not. Just make sure that when she does call you, you don't get mad at her for no reason."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have been known to do that in the past."

"If I have done that, then it must have been for a good reason. Anyway, I called to tell you that we had left early and that I got your wedding invitation. I was able to get off work the day of and the day after, but nothing else, so Katie will have to come here while you are away."

"Okay, that should be fine.

.X.

Jude came back into the room where Sadie and Jess were talking.

"How'd it go?"

"I couldn't reach him. I'll try calling again later." Jude sat down. "So what are you talking about?"

"My horrible past week." Jess told her.

"Why what happened?"

"Pete and I broke up."

"Really?" Jude was surprised. Pete and Jess had reminder her of her and Tommy in some ways, they seemed like they were perfect for eachother.

"Yeah, well sort of." Jude gave a questioning look so Jess continued. "I caught him with someone and I haven't talked to him since. It was him that called me before. I don't think he even knows that I saw him."

"And he has no idea why you aren't talking to him?"

"Nope. I don't know what he thinks, he had driven me to the party we were at when it happened, and I just left without telling him."

"You should probably call him."

"That's what I was saying." Sadie commented.

"Or have someone tell him at least. He could go to the police if he thinks you went missing from the party."

"I don't think he would go to the police."

"Let me call him, I'll get him to stop calling you."

"Don't even bother. He'll give up eventually. I'll be right back." Jess said before getting up and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Jude grabbed Jess's phone, found Pete's number in her contacts list, and hit send.

"Jess?" Pete asked, relief evident in his voice.

"No, it's me." Jude told him.

"Jude? Is Jess with you?"

"Yeah."

"Finally. I've been trying to find her since yesterday. Can you hand her the phone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I kind of figured that out after she refused to answer both her house and cell phones. I just want to know why she is mad at me."

"Like you don't know."

"I don't. Do you?"

"Is there anything you did last night that you shouldn't have?"

"Not that I know of." Jude heard the bathroom door open and left the room so Jess wouldn't hear her conversation.

"You hooking up with someone at the party last night doesn't ring a bell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Give up the act already. Jess is so pissed at you that she wasn't going to tell you that you two are over. Which is why I called."

"Seriously Jude, I have no idea what you are talking about. I wasn't even at a party last night."

"Jude?" Pete said after Jude didn't respond.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You can ask my roommate, we were both home all night last night."

"Why would she lie about that?" Jude asked herself quietly out loud.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I have to go; I'll try and get Jess to call." Without waiting for a response, Jude hit the end button on the phone.

Jude was walking passed the front door to confront Jess about her lie when the door bell rang.

"_What now?"_ She thought, opening the door.

**A/N: I wanted to write more to this chapter, but it has been too long. I've been trying to get back into the whole school thing. I'll try and update soon though. Hope you like it and PLEASE review.**


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey, I was trying to call you before." Jude said when she saw Tommy standing outside.

"My cell battery died." Jude stepped to the side of the door allowing Tommy to come into the house. "I wanted to apologize for-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, it's just everything that's going on; I think I just really need some sleep."

"It's understandable." Neither of them said anything. "How's your mom?"

"The doctor said that she is doing better. It's possible that she'll wake up any day now."

Tommy was about to say something when Jess's voice interrupted from the other room.

"Jude, where's my phone?" Jude looked down at the cell phone in her hand and quickly gave it to Tommy who then shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"What?" Jess walked into the hallway where Jude and Tommy were standing.

"Hi Tommy." He only had time to give a curt wave before she repeated her question to Jude.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Last time I saw it, we were in the living room."

"Yeah, I left it on the table and now it's not there. Sadie said she didn't even see it."

"It might have fallen when I got up to answer the door. I hit into the table."

"Okay. I'll go look under the couch."

I'll come help look in a minute." Jess went back into the living room without saying anything. Tommy took the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jude once he was sure Jess was out of the room.

"Why are you hiding her phone from her?"

"Just some more drama I have to deal with."

"Because you can't get enough of that." He said sarcastically.

"I still can't find it." Jess called.

"I guess I'll leave you to that then, unless I could help."

"No, thanks anyway. I'll call you tomorrow after I get to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." They kissed good bye and Jude opened the front door to let him out when she saw Spencer, a friend of both Jude and Jess, pulling up in front of her house.

Tommy walked to his car and left while Jude waited for Spencer to reach the front door.

"Hey Jude. I heard about your mom, she okay?"

"The doctors say she is getting better, all we can do now is wait." As Jude was talking, Spencer was looking past her as if searching for something.

"That's good, is Jess here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Jess?" Jude called into the other room.

"What?" She walked into the hallway. Jude stepped aside letting Spencer into the house and closed the front door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I have to talk to you."

"I told you I don't want to talk. And you can't just come to Jude's house asking for me, it's rude."

"Jude, do you mind?" Jude looked at Jess who was shaking her head no. She opened her mouth to answer but Jess interrupted her.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled her into the kitchen, leaving Spencer alone in the hallway. "Make him leave, I don't want to talk to him."

"Why, what's does he want? Does this have something to do with you lying about the party last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Pete, and he said he wasn't even at a party last night."

"Why would you call him when I told you not to?" Jess looked like she was about to cry.

"I was trying to get him to leave you alone. What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Jess, come on, just talk to me for a minute and then I'll leave you alone." Spencer's voice came from the hallway.

"Fine, but only a minute." Jude left the kitchen just as Spencer walked in, going into the living room where Sadie was still sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"What's happening?"

"Shhh…"

"What?" She whispered this time.

"I'm trying to find out what is happening with Jess." Sadie got up from the couch to join Jude listening by the wall.

"Just admit it happened." Spencer's voice said on the other side of the wall.

"I know it happened, trust me, I know."

"I heard you won't talk to Pete." Spencer said after a few moments pause.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I was hoping that meant–"

"Meant what? That I want to be with you?" She let out a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Well, you were wrong. I only broke up with Pete because I feel too guilty to face him."

Neither of them said anything else, or if they did, it was too low for Sadie and Jude to hear on the other side of the wall.

They quickly sat down on the couch when they heard footsteps and the front door opening and closing.

Shortly after, Jess came into the room and stood in front of the couch. "Can I have my cell phone?"

Jude handed it to her friend. "Are you–"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." They stayed up for most of the night talking about everything but what was going on with Jess. That was something for another time.

The three fell asleep around 2, hoping that it would give them enough sleep for when they go to the hospital later on.

They were not expecting to be woken up at 5 by the hospital calling.

"Hello?" Jude answered with a yawn.

"Miss. Harrison?"

"Yes."

"Hi, it's Dr. Simmons, with your mother."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she woke up a few minutes ago."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."


End file.
